


Skate With Me

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beta Christophe, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Minami Kenjirou, Other YOI characters, Romance, Scent Marking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Coffee shop AUYuri Katsuki never advanced to becoming a skater but it never left his heart. After going to school in Detroit, he returned home to open up a cafe for his town and tourists coming to visit his parents hot springs.He still had a background spot in the world of skating teaching his best friend Phichit choreography for his own skating.Viktor was about to reach the age of 30. Already retiring the year before, he was side coaching Yuri to prepare himself for his next career of becoming a skating coach.He knew that a foreigner had inspired choreography for Yuri's performance but didn't know he actually was the one that planned it. Viktor wanted to meet this mysterious person and ask why they never pursued skating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing Deku's Legacy, but this idea popped in my head while at work like all stories do.

The little town of Hatsetsu was covered in a soft orange glow as the sun began to set. The trees picked up a slight breeze, shifting the coloring leaves together. The ground crunched under his feet as he stepped on those that did fall from up above. 

A dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and shoulders to keep him warm from the growing cold. His breath had become a cloud escaping is mouth into the sky. His body was covered in a light brown jacket, doubling him in size, hands stuffed in the pockets as his thing legs carried him home. A dark grey beanie kept his black locks warm while his chocolate pools kept focused on the ground through pieces of thin glass. 

He shivered at the cold, but knew the next day, he would be stripped of all types of clothing while he tried to remain cool and calm from any kind of surface. The thought of entering a heat in the fall was not as bad of a thought as to have it in the middle of Summer. When he was younger and heats irregular, they would spring on him in surprise. But as he got older they regulated for a week every three months.

What always worried him was his little cafe. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of the now closed up comfort space. After his return to his hometown from his college adventure in the States, he decided to open a cafe for this towns people and for the influx of visitors. He always had a craft for coffee and teas so he wanted to put it to good use. The business was good, taking a week long break every three months for his heat. He would close up shop and his regular customers were worrying over him while visitors and new patrons would grumble.

His little cafe was named Kats’tea’ a play on his name, Katsuki. His friend Phichit helped him think of the name while in the States learning that was called a ‘pun’ by the English speakers. He found it cute and used it for the shop name. Inside was set to be welcoming to all secondary genders. It was traditional Japanese style with some booths by the windows. Scent neutralizer candles were on every table to make it calm for everyone.

The counter was the first thing you’d see when you would walk in before free seating yourself. There was WiFi for those who needed to catch up on work, and a tv hung on the opposite wall just a little way from the entrance, hanging on the wall. During skating season, nobody dared to touch the remote. 

Everyone knew the young omega was a fan of skating, gushing after his life long Idol, Russian Skater Viktor Nikiforov. The silver haired heart throb almost caused the owner a nosebleed from how attractive he was. To him he was the ideal alpha, the top notch. Sadly the tabloids had chose to only follow his bad side, daring that he was a bad boy, harsh to reporters, and over all rude to anyone regardless of gender. He however ignored those, his omega swooning at the sight every time he stepped on the ice.

These thoughts made him smile all the way home to his parent’s hot spring. It was one of the few that remained, being the most popular. The comfort and warmth of home enveloped him in a hug, happy for him to be home. His mother was cooking away while his father was having an evening drink. His older sister was running around, finishing up laundry for the next day’s guests.

“Oh, Yuri, welcome home!” His mother greeted, drying her hands off with a towel.

“I’m home.” He smiled. “I’m going to wash up and prepare for the next week. My materials are in my closet, right?”

“Oh my, yes. I forgot it was that time already. They should be there. Just text me if you need something. I’ll have Mari send them up.”

“Thanks Mom.” Yuri nodded, taking off his jacket.

He heard his father get up from his seat and stop before him, a look of concern on his face. “Have you put our conversation into consideration?”

Yuri’s cheeks heated up. It was an embarrassing topic. After his last heat, he fell ill from exhaustion causing him to lose another week of business. His father, a softer alpha, was concerned for his son’s well being. He brought up the topic of an arranged mate or a heat partner to relieve the pain.

“I want to wait a bit longer. I’ll be turning 26 in a few months. I should be ready to decide by my next heat.” He itched his cheek.

His father let out a sigh. “It’s time to grow up, son. You can’t get by with fantasies and calling for that foreign skater.”

Yuri’s face really turned red, like a tomato. “Dad!” Yuri embarrassingly whispered.

“Toshiya, stop bothering the boy.” Hiroko snapped. The older omega warning her husband.

Toshiya turned his head, submitting and allowing Yuri to go to his room. The young man closed his door and began to dig through his closet. He took out the big bag and opened it up. His nose was filled with the familiar scents of comfort. There were blankets from childhood, pieces of clothing from family he was oddly attached to, an shirt that he borrowed from his childhood friend Yuuko, and a plush of Viktor that Phichit got him as more of a prank but he grew attached to it. Feeling satisfied, he began to find clothes to wear after a shower then went to wash up. Lastly was a full meal before crawling into the perfect nest and falling asleep to a dream where is ideal alpha waited for him.

***  
“Yuri!” An excited greeting welcomed him back to the cafe on the morning of his return. His part time worker, Kenjirou Minami, had greeted him in a hug. The younger omega was bouncing excitedly, ready to work again.

“Good morning Kenji-kun.” Yuri smiled back, kind of shouldering off the younger friend.

“I missed you and working so much! But thankfully your heat came just in time!” The 19 year old informed. “I had a paper due and I completely forgot last minute!”

Yuri chuckled at the enthusiasm and defeat. “I’m glad you were able to finish your paper.”

The owner fished the keys out and opened up the cafe. The curtains were pulled back to let in the light, chairs placed, candles lit, and the tv on, ramping up with a live practice for the next skating event. The young man smiled as he saw his best friend skate around in circles, trying to perfect a jump. Yuri just shook his head and grinned. 

“Hey, didn’t you do choreography for him?” Kenjirou asked as he began set out the signs. 

“I’ve done most of his and another skater, a Russian boy by the name Plisetsky.” Yuri said like it was nothing. “I’m not a coach, but they seem to have wanted something out of my failed career.”

The blonde then frowned at his boss. “Now that’s no way to put yourself down! I wanted to be a skater too when I was young, and yet, here I am working for my idol! At least you can still skate and teach others to skate.”

Like Yuri, Minami was an omega. The kid was on his way to become a pro when he presented just before his senior season as an omega, automatically kicking him out of the sport.

“But skating isn’t dangerous, that’s the thing.” Yuri complained as he started to prepare the coffee and hot water. “They just don’t want us to distract the alphas.” He finished in a little bit of malice.

Minami huffed. He too know all to well about Japan’s views on the secondary genders. Nonetheless, they set up for the opening and was starting to have a line out for the nine o’clock opening. Once they were open, it was a steady stream of customers until about 10:30. Yuri was almost sweating. As usual the regulars welcomed him back with a warm smile. Minami took his break while Yuri placed the next set of baked goods in the oven to cook. And the event on tv was spiking up in activity. 

Just after he gave a visitor their coffee, his phone started to go off. He grabbed it from his apron and saw that it was Phichit. He turned his back to the counter to prepare some water for a few customers and started his rounds while on the phone. The regulars knew about his side job so it didn’t bother them. 

“Ah, Yuri!! I need help!”

“Phichit-kun, what’s going on? I’ve seen your practice, it looks good!”

“No, Yuri! Plisetsky is here!”

Yuri nearly dropped the pitcher of water, but he held tight. “I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Well its kind of hard since he is using your program this year too!” Phichit sounded annoyed and worried. 

“Ah well okay. I sadly can’t give you pointers, it would be playing favorites.”

He heard a sigh.

“All I can say is, be an omega.” Yuri shrugged. 

“Yuri!!!” Phichit whined. 

Phichit was a beta while his opponent was a young alpha who still had flexibility.

“If you lose, I’ll gave you an entire shortcake for free.”

He could hear the giant grin. “Then I’ll win to pay for it! Thanks Yuri! Love ya!”

After the call ended, he looked to the TV while the camera panned over the practices. Phichit was waving and giving a peace sign, knowing it was for the Japanese cafe owner. The screen then panned to the young Russian alpha. Yuri hoped both would give their best shot at the competition. He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter. 

“Katsuki-san!” A customer called. 

“Coming!” 

He’d have to worry about it later. For now, he was busy pleasing his customers.


	2. Chapter 2

The young Russian blonde grumbled as he threw his skates into his bag and began to change back into his leopard print clothes. He was annoyed that he came in third next to the Thailander, Phichit Chulanont. It was surprising to find out that the older guy had a program also done by the same choreographer. But or some reason, the beta was just a little bit better than him. 

After changing back into comfortable clothes, wiping off his make-up and letting down his hair, he grabbed his back and made out to find his side coach, Viktor Nikiforov. He walked the halls to find the annoying ex skater and groaned once he heard the excited voice. The young 17 year old had seen the long brown trench coat and he heard another skater talking with him. As he got closer, he heard Viktor talking to the other coach Celestino, the coach of Phichit.

“I think it would be a good opportunity! If our two students have the same choreographer, then why not train together?” Viktor’s accent was thick with his English.

“I don’t see why not. But we’d have to go to Japan to have them train. But in the middle of the season? I’d best to see them to train after this season.” Celestino bargained. 

“So after the final of the Grand Prix? That’s December, right?” Viktor put a slender gloved finger to his chin.

“I would say so. I shall contact Katsuki in the meantime and let him know. His parents own a hot springs in, so he might allow you and the skaters a few rooms.”

“Excellent!” Viktor smiled but then stopped when he saw his own skater. “Yura! I have some amazing news!” The Russian was back. 

****  
“Your dad wanted WHAT!?” Phichit screamed through the video chat, making it echo off the ice rink walls.

Yuri skated up to the laptop that sat on the edge of the rink where his best friend was also in his rink. They were preparing for the final Grand Prix and going over some practice. He had an appointment with the Russian later in the evening.

“With my heat coming up in two weeks, I’ve been interviewing some Alphas to have a heat with. But nothing is what I want.” Yuri blushed.

Phichit crossed his arms with a brow raised.

“Just watch me, I can’t help but listen to my Omega when it comes to him. I know it will never happen, but there’s always hope.”

Yuri took off is glasses pushed away from the side and began to skate. He had no music, but he practiced it on his free time that it came naturally. The program was a few years old, but it was his favorite. He saw that the original skater was lonely, seeking something new, reaching out for something. Yuri took it to heart and held it personally. The rink was silent except for the blades on ice. Once the 4 minutes program was finished, he was breathing heard while Phichit was clapping for him and cheering him on.

“I understand now Yuri, I also grasp a little of when you say ‘be more like an omega’. That was so beautiful.”

Yuri looked over at the laptop and his face turned bright red. Behind Phichit had gathered a few of the other rink patrons who were also watching. They were whispering and the Thai turned around to shoo them away. 

“Wasted talent.” Yuri commented as he skated back to the laptop.

“I’m sure you’ve got the Russian in a few minutes. I’d better let you go.” His best friend sighed. 

“It will be alright. Good luck tomorrow!”

“Thanks Yuri.”

The call ended making him alone again. He went to check his email getting one from Plisetsky that he was going to schedule for after the Grand Prix to plan for the next season. He happily replied that would be fine before packing up himself. He was past rink hours anyways so he was sure Yuuko wanted to go home. She was in the office as he left so he didn’t have to bother her too much. 

Stretching as he left, he ran through the list of things he needed to order for his cafe. One flavor of coffee was almost out and he needed to order a new set of syrups. Then there were the candy canes for the holiday specials the week of Christmas. It was a lot of work. 

Upon arriving home, he saw his father at the table with a few folders. The omega inwardly groaned, knowing they already had a mate in mind, but the human part knew he’d have to find a partner. He took off his jacket and sat down across from his father.

“I’ve expanded my search.” Toshiya started. “Since you are attracted to that Russian skater, I looked into those with Russian half or quarter children.”

Yuri took the files and looked them over. There were about 10 files, 3 were beta, the rest alphas. The Betas surprised him because he was sure that his dad wanted him to mate for life, yet this showed his boundary that he wasn’t ready to settle just yet. The Alphas looked stoic, proud, a look of breeder written on their faces. Betas looked unsure yet seemed the better chance. Yuri wasn’t looking to breed or have kids just yet, and getting pregnant by a beta was harder. Alphas had a 90% sire rate during a first mating. The omega was too busy with his job to even take care of his own kids and have a mate.

“I’ll check out the betas once my heat is over.” He sighed as he informed his father. 

“At least you’ll be giving it a try. I’ll contact their parents and set up meetings. Thank you for looking into this, a mate will help a lot.”

Yuri nodded, standing up, looking over in the direction of the kitchen to see his mother with an annoyed look on her face. She caught his looked and rolled her eyes as she returned to her work. He smiled a little. She too was an omega, so she also found the whole mating thing to be a joke since she was free to love whoever. Toshiya just wanted Yuri to have a mate for children since everyone knew that Mari wasn’t going to find a mate.

Leaving the table, he made his way up to his room. It was still a bit childish with posters of the Russian alpha all over from his childhood interest. Feeling ashamed about holding onto a dream, Yuri began to take down posters of his idol. His father was right, it was time to grow up. He set the posters in his closet and laid down on his bed feeling numb. Sleep didn’t come to him that night.

****  
Yuri was now looking through applications for new hires. He had the thought of keeping the business open while he was gone during his heats from here on out. His old studio teacher had stopped taking in students a few years prior when her popularity was in a decline and the influx of students was few to none. He had asked her to take over the more major things like opening and closing while he found a new part-timer that Minami could teach in case he too needed a break for his own heats without having to worry about his job. There were a few betas and an alpha awaiting their answers. He couldn’t decide.

It had been a week since he last trained Phichit and sadly saw him get 4th while Plisetsky got 2nd. It was amazing to see the young Russian alpha turn his art into a new form of dance for the final program. He had himself cheering which threw some of the patrons off. 

“Find one yet?” Minami asked as he helped set out the signs.

“No. Just a few locals. They all have good backgrounds and I know Minako will take care of them but-”

“But its your shop. I know, its like your baby.”

Yuri blushed at the comment.

“Lets get ready for the day, it’s your last week before Minako comes in. She won’t let you down.”

The owner nodded before finishing up and setting the applications aside. Patrons entered and started their own routines. A few foreigners showed up and were praising his coffee with smiles and thumbs up. It was later in the morning when a new visitor came. Yuri had his back turned as he was washing out a pot to make fresh coffee. 

“I’ll be with you one moment.” He spoke in his native tongue and in English. An odd scent washed over him which made him concerned. 

“I am in no rush.” Replied a thick accented Russian English.

He set the pot down, started the machine and once the dark liquid began to fill, he started to turn. “I’m going to have you dial down your scent to it doesn’t affect the other patr...ons…” Yuri slowed down at he saw who was at his counter. 

The popular tan trench coat, a dark suit, silver hair and stunning blue eyes that could be considered jewels themselves. The aura of Alpha was pouring off of him and his scent was strong with that of pine and gingerbread. He had a smile like the moon but he stood so relaxed. 

Yuri’s nose twitched at the scent, his body was reacting and it was scaring him. He bought scent neutralizing candles to make sure it was okay for everyone. He looked around and none of the other patrons were reacting to this man’s scent except for him. Yuri had to grip the counter to keep himself upright. 

“I’d like to order the Kat-su-ki special?” He pronounced carefully. 

“Kat-ski special, yes.” Yuri quickly said as he turned away, carefully breathing and trying to gain control. He poured the fresh coffee, added cream and shot and topped it off with cinnamon. He handed it over in the travel cup and handed it over. “500 yen.”

“Oh, I was hoping to be seated.” 

Yuri freaked out. His omega was howling and drooling over the alpha. Between his legs were starting to feel wet. This wasn’t good. He had to get out of the alpha’s presence.

“Y-yes, give me a moment.” Yuri then backed up and rushed into the break room where Minami was relaxing. 

“Yuri, what’s wrong?” The teen worried. 

“I-He-Viktor!” Yuri shouted pointing to the door, fear on his face. 

Minami ran around the table to poke his head out the door, eyes widening as he saw the Russian checking his watch. He looked back to Yuri who was sitting down, rubbing his legs together, his face growing hot, panic scent filling the room. The older man was showing signs of an early heat. Oh shit.

“Yuri call Mari, I’ll take care of Viktor.”

Yuri nodded, almost mewling as he got out his phone. This was really embarrassing. What was going on? If someone asked him if he was terrified, he would answer yes in a heartbeat. He could hear Minami at the counter profusely apologizing for the mix up and offered the special on the house. 

"Huh?" His sister's usual greeting to him sounded through.

"Mari, I need you to get me, mmhm.." He was heating up fast. 

"What's going on?"

"My heat came unexpectedly, aah, Kenji-kun has got it… aah."

"Alright. I'll text Minako and have her come on. Hold on little bro." She hung up and he was left in silence.

Minami was busy attending to the patrons when Mari arrived. The teen shot Yuri a sympathetic look as he was guided out of the cafe. The regulars worriedly whispering if he was alright. He assured them Yuri was fine. What both employees missed was the concerned and slightly guilty look on Viktor's face as the older man was almost carried out by his big sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor had arrived in Hasetsu with Yuri in tow. He had gotten the information from Celestino that the local hot springs had some openings. He booked a room for him and his student, gotten Yakov’s approval, then set off. Yuri was tired from jetlag and chose to stay in the room to sleep while Viktor went to explore. 

While in the lobby of the springs, Yu-topia, he saw flyers for a cafe titled “Kats-tea”. It looked interesting and cute so he decided to take a look. Dressing nicely in a suit, no tie, and his trenchcoat, he began his walk to the cafe in town. The morning sea air filtred through his silver hair and caressing his cheek. The choice to get a hot drink was a great idea so he continued. Some of the locals gave him a few looks and one knew who he was. 

Although Viktor had no idea what the local was saying he kept hearing the name “Kat-ski” thrown at him. He nodded along, signed a paper and then approached the cafe. Outside he could smell the simple smell of chai and ginger. Whoever owned the place had an excellent scent. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want a piece of it for himself. Entering the cafe, it had taken all other scents away with the candles that lit the table. The sound of a soccer game entered his right year and small customer chatter on his left. A few patrons sat in the booths while others sat on the pillows on the floor.

He saw the back of an employee. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at the site. The man was a little shorter than him. His black hair was trimmed to frame his unmarked neck. The white and black stripped shirt looked a little baggy on him but accompanied the black apron. On the side he could spot blue half framed glasses, the eyes undetectable. Moving his eyes to the menu, he saw the special which was a simple drink. He chose to order it. 

He cleared his throat to signal he was ready and the man who was cleaning out a put of old coffee said something in his native tongue then spoke in accented English. “I’ll be with you in one moment.”

Viktor smiled, pocketing his hands. “I am in no rush.” His own accent heavy with the English.

The scent from the person before him started to pick up. Which was odd. With as many scent diluting candles as there was, any dynamic shouldn't be able to smell the other, yet the sweet scent of chai and ginger was getting stronger. The man before him was the owner of the scent outside. Viktor’s mouth was beginning to water. Clearly the owner was an omega. The man turned to face him, speaking in English as he went.

“I’m going to have you dial down your scent to it doesn’t affect the other patr...ons…” the owner had paused in what he was talking about, a clear reaction that the native knew who he was. 

Viktor only smiled his signature fanservice smile and ordered. ““I’d like to order the Kat-su-ki special?”

The omega before him hesitated before replying nervously. “Kat-ski special, yes.” Viktor waited as the coffee was being made hastily and handed over in a travel cup. “500 Yen.”

Viktor frowned a little. He had hoped that he could sit for a while, enjoy the small shop, maybe get to know the owner. “Oh, I was hoping to be seated.” 

The omega had gone wide eyed and his scent increased. Something must’ve been wrong with him. The scent was getting stronger for him yet the rest of the place was calm as ever. The other alphas weren’t going insane with this massive scent of lust and longing. Viktor never had a fan experience like this. He saw the man growing flushed and he had to admit that his own alpha was scratching to take the omega. But he kept calm as the owner ran to the back.

“Y-yes, give me a moment.”

Viktor stood there stunned as he heard hurried native tongue and his name being yelled. A head of a younger boy had peaked out before going back in. A minute or two later, the younger boy returned, his blonde hair sporting a stripe and his english more broken than the owner.

“I’m sorry for the mistake.” The kid bowed. “I will make more, please take seat. No pay, no pay.”

Viktor nodded and walked to find a seat while he waited for his drink. The boy had brought it to him with a complimentary cookie and he bowed again.

“Sorry, gomen.”

The store had become eerily silent as they other patrons went back to their business. A half cup later and a bit into his cookie, the front opened with a woman and a protective aura. She had a heavy jacket on, an unlit cigarette in her mouth and bags under her eyes. She rushed into the back, loud native tongue again, his name mentioned one more time before she brought out the owner, almost carrying him. The young boy seemed to be assuring the patrons that everything was alright. 

Viktor had sat there in his spot, shocked. The owner had gone into heat. His alpha was crying, begging to go soothe the omega, and he fought it. He saw the flushed omega go through the doors, the scent being sent away quickly thanks to the candles. Viktor got up and went to ask what had happened. The boy shook his head. 

“Um… hot skin?”

“Heat?”

The boy nodded. “Yes, Katsuki no good. Be back in week.”

“I see. Please tell him to get better.”

“Hmm I try.”

Once the tea was gone and cookie eaten, Viktor left a tip on the table before getting up to leave. He had to check up on Yuri and relax in the hot spring before finding the real reason why he came here. 

Celestino had agreed to meet up with the choreographer of Yuri’s most recent program and go with his own student, Phichit, to practice and train. Viktor had two ideas in mind but he wanted the other to make light of it himself. Thoughts of the job had occupied him until he reached the hot spring. Outside he stopped. He smelled the omega.

Curious, he went inside only to be blasted with the scent he smelled at the cafe. He paused in the doorway, starting to cover his nose. To his left he heard a growl coming from the stairs towards him. He saw the woman from the cafe, her cigarette lit and he eyes almost glowing. The alpha in her not letting down. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Viktor held up his hands in defense. “I room here. I booked one.”

“Don’t think you can just waltz in here and steal my little brother-”

“Mari.” barked another alpha to his right. Coming out of the kitchen was the man he spoke to when he first arrived. “Go get Yuri’s thing and then go to your job.”

The alpha woman turned away from Viktor, stomping towards the back of the building. 

“My apologies Mr. Nikiforov. My son had gone into heat while he was at work and I had his sister pick him up. Please stay away from the room to your right at the top. We’ve laid down descent towels on the hall. If his scent bothers you, please let me know.” The master of the house bowed in sympathy.

“Oh, no it’s alright. Your son’s scent… well its delightful.” Viktor blushed a little when the master had stared at him with wide eyes. “I’ve just come to check on my Yuri, make sure he’s alright.”

The master had begun to growl. “Your Yuri?”

As if on cue, the steps had creaked under some weight. A set of miss-matched animal print clothes came down surrounding a sleepy-eyed, blonde, young alpha. He looked grumpy like he was interrupted.

“Ah Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed, going up to the boy. “Um, Toshiya?, Yes, this is my Yuri.”

Toshiya raised a brow. “Yuri?”

“Huh?” The blonde looked at the older alpha with a glare. 

“Yura, calm.” Viktor snapped. “Why are you awake?”

“Its loud upstairs. The place is haunted. I keep hearing moaning upstairs behind our room.”

Viktor’s face grew red. Toshiya was confused. 

“Ah, Yura, Toshiya’s son is an omega, and just entered his heat unexpectedly.”

Now Yuri was blushing. “We gotta find a new place.”

Toshiya then spoke up. “We set up towels. You should feel fine.” Yet he flashed a warning to Viktor. 

“What is with all this tension!?” Horiko asked when she entered through the front door to the springs. “Toshiya, stop scaring them. Yuri has gone through many heats with guests here and no one ever bothers him.” She spoke in rapid Japanese, almost snapping at her husband. She then turned to the guests. “Please excuse my mate. Yuri will be fine. If you have trouble with his scent, let us know and we can set you up with a local to hotel.”

Toshiya quieted down and returned to the kitchen. The whole scene being awkward and working itself out. 

****  
Two nights later, Viktor had awoken to shuffling in the room that was attached to his and Yuri’s room. The small alpha was passed out next to him, snoring away. Viktor sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He felt thirsty and needed to use the restroom. He left the upper floor after using the restroom and made his way to the kitchen to hopefully ask for a pitcher refill. 

On the lower floor, he saw that a few guests were still awake. He looked around and saw a water table with filled pitchers. Grabbing a new one, he was about to go back up when he heard footsteps come down. It was a man wrapped in a sheet coming down, his black hair a mess, eyes glossy, but the scent. 

Viktor gripped the handle and used his other hand to cover his nose. 

“Huh?” The man questioned before his own eyes widening. “Viktor! I’m sorry!” the omega ran past him to were the showers were, doors slamming, spooking the other guests. 

The alpha was confused but returned upstairs. He poured himself a glass and drank before having a thought pop into his head. His alpha was begging him to check up on the omega. Viktor had felt that this whole thing was his fault. He had approached the towel that was laid across the hallway as to block anyone from entering. He sat down on the floor and waited. 

About ten minutes later, the said omega that was swimming in his mind had reappeared. His towel was around his neck and he still was giving off some heat. He stopped when he saw the alpha sitting there. A small gasp escaped the younger man when he saw the silver shine in the low light. 

“Viktor- er, you need to leave.”

Viktor stood up. “I know that we had just met, but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

The man held his head. “I don’t know what came over me. My heat is a week early, yet its not a heat. I’m conscious- wait, why am I explaining this to you, please return to your room.” 

“Can I get your name at least so I stop shouting ‘hey you’?” Viktor asked.

“Yuri, Katsuki Yuri.” The scent in the omega increased. “I have to go.”

The omega quickly scurried past the barrier and closed his door. Viktor nodded to himself then returned to his own room. Hoping to hang onto the scent in the air a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week, Yuri’s heat never arrived. Whatever that had happened to him when Viktor had shown up at his shop was still strange to him. He had set up a doctor’s appointment with his doctor to check it out. His father had cancelled his partner meet-ups until everything was figured out. In the meantime, Viktor formally introduced himself as did the two named Yuri. Phichit had also arrived and was bunking with Yuri and agreed with Mari as they dubbed Russian Yuri, Yurio. The blonde was grumpy about it but didn’t deny it. 

Viktor was surprised that Yuri knew how to skate despite Japan’s issue with omegas. But until Yuri was cleared with a clean bill of health, they couldn’t go on the ice. Yuri had dressed according to the december snow that had fallen and left his cafe in order to get checked out. Minako and Minami were training the new hire, a part-timer that went to school with Minami.

When he arrived at the clinic on time. He signed in a took a seat, waiting for his name to be called. With his heat not showing up and the weird one that happened last week, whatever that was. He was perfectly fine until Viktor, the Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, was in his cafe! He hoped he didn’t just fanboy himself into a heat in order to get with the alpha. That would be embarrassing.

“Katsuki, Yuri.” A small beta nurse called him.

He got up and followed her back into a room. After taking his weight, height, and blood pressure, he was left along for another five minutes before his doctor came in. A knock was the signal before it opened revealing another female beta. She was shorter than Yuri, in her early 40s but was his doctor since his junior skating career. Her earthy eyes sparked with joy, but her face showed concern for her patient. 

“Good afternoon Katsuki-san. Now I heard from your mother that you’re here with concern for your most recent heat?” She looked at her chart. “Which should be this week, but it is not. Please explain if you can.”

Yuri nodded. “Good afternoon, Kamiya-Sensei.” He let out a breath. “I was preparing for it, had light pre-heat but I was fine, able to run my cafe with ease. But last Monday, a new patron had arrived and I could smell his scent through the candles. It was odd, I’ve never been able to smell anything when I work. None of my other patrons were bothered by his scent, only mine. 

“Then my body started to react. I felt my body heat up, slick begin to leak, and my libido sky rocket. I thought that my heat was triggered early but I was aware of everything. I could feel my omega go crazy for everything, but my mind wasn’t in that headspace.” Yuri spilled his stress over the matter.

“Yuri, slow down, its alright. In fact, this is a very easy diagnosis.” 

“Really?” Yuri was curious. 

“Yuri, you’ve just found your mate.”

The omega was still. “I’m sorry, what?” He laughed. “That’s impossible. I haven’t even gone through the meetings that my parents set up-”

“Yuri, calm down. Its alright. Parents try to shove mating on their kids when they know time is running out. Its natural for all of us to extend out families. But our mates show up in strange places, and out instincts show up triggering a false heat or false rut.” Kamiya informed. 

“Are you sure its not my omega wanting this? I mean the guy who showed up was my skating idol.” 

“That Russian who inspired you?”

The man nodded. “I have been thinking that maybe I got exited to meet him, I triggered a heat myself.”

She thought for a moment. “Well the false heat is a symptom, and since your cafe had scent neutralizers, you aren’t supposed to smell any scent from any dynamic. When mates are meant to be together, they can smell their mate’s scent.”

Yuri thought for himself too. “I didn’t trigger a rut for him. It can’t be it.”

“Then either he is a stronger alpha, or your body is giving you an option to settle down with him. In the end the choice is entirely up to you. But don’t ignore your body for too long. Just like suppressants, its not good.” 

“Right.”

Yuri was in his thoughts as he was given a clean bill of health. He left the clinic feeling unsure about it all. There was no way Viktor was his mate. It was a childhood dream but as he got older the reality set in. Viktor didn’t even enter a rut, he looked calm and neutral during their first exchange. Yuri wanted to be like that, but instead he became a blubbering mess in front of his idol, making him look like a total idiot, omega fanboying and wet with slick. He shuddered at the memory and his face burned with embarrassment.

Upon returning to the onsen to rest up before the next day at the cafe, he saw Viktor and Yurio at the table, munching on bowls of katsudon and having small talk in russian and Phichit was no where to be seen. He hoped to talk to his friend in private over everything his doctor had just told him. There was absolutely no way that this alpha was *his*. 

“Ah, Yuri, you’re home!” Viktor was beaming with excitement. 

Yuri rolled his eyes as he placed his jacket on the rack and took off his shoes. He had hoped the alpha would call him Katsuki just a little bit longer, but already a first name basis. “Two Us.”

“Huh?”

“Pronounce my name with two Us. Yuu-ri, not Yu-ri.”

“I cannot tell the difference.” He shook his head. 

“I can.” Yuuri pointed to the younger blonde. “Yu-ri.” Then to himself. “Yuu-ri.”

“Yuuri?”

“Yes!” He tossed his hands up, thankful for the success. He went into the kitchen and got food from his mother then joined the other two at the table. “Phichit is at the rink?”

Viktor nodded as he had food in his mouth. A piece of rice sticking to his cheek. Yuuri’s omega was screaming at him to clean up the dirty alpha, but he pushed it down, taking a piece of food into his own mouth. His cheeks were already starting to burn. Within a week, the guest that he had admired for most of his life was relaxing like they knew each other for years! It was odd, yet something felt comfortable about it with the Japanese omega. 

“So, what did the doctor say? Are you good to help with training?” 

Yuuri was surprised with the question. Light concern was laced in the voice. Surely Viktor was here for work, Celestino had just landed this on him, Phichit saying it was a surprise for Christmas. Yuuri paused in his eating and looked at the calendar. It was the 23rd, in two days it would be Viktor’s birthday. Yes a scary fact that he knew when his idol’s birthday was. He groaned into his bowl before slowly finishing his food. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I forgot something. Nothing too important.” Lies. His omega wanted to impress the retired skater, but nothing had come to mind. “But for the doctor stuff, I’m healthy. Just an early heat. My next one should be on time.”

“Well I’m happy to hear you are healthy. Later I’d like to discuss you taking a break to help improve the skaters. The next set of competitions start after new years. I’d like to get as much time for them to practice.”

“Oh, right. I can send Minako-Sensei what we discuss.” Yuuri became quiet and finished his food, announcing that he’ll be retiring to his room. He could use the time alone. 

****  
“HE’S WHAT!?” Phichit screamed once Yuuri told him what the doctor had told him.

“Shhhh! Phichit-kun!” Yuuri tried to quiet the overly excited Thai. “Look she said he might. So far my symptoms have been an unexpected pre-heat, and his scent being overly attractive. But he might not even experience anything. I believe that I got excited seeing my idol. That’s it.”

The Thai looked disappointed. “It would be so cool if you two were mates! Already the two of you are cute and omg you blush so hard!”

Yuuri was blushing again. “Besides, I’m an omega with a wasted talent. I could’ve been out there on the ice with him, competing against him… but Japan… doesn’t want to harm their omegas.”

“Switching countries wouldn’t count. I remember that.”

Yuuri got up to dim the lights then crawl into bed. Phichit was right there with him, spooning him for comfort. The warm breath on the back of Yuuri’s neck made him shiver a bit. 

“You’ve got three months until your next heat, why not woo him in the meantime.”

“What!? No, I can’t do that! I mean he’s Viktor Nikiforov, The Ice King! I can’t just shake my hips and drool on him.”

Phichit giggled. “Omg you’re not a dog, Yuuri. I mean with your skating. Use it to get his attention. You’ve got a trial run when you train Plisetsky and I. I heard he’s got two programs for us once the season is over in May. Celestino mentioned that Viktor wants you to draft them up.”

The sleepy older man yawned. It seemed like a lot of work. Just thinking about it already was making him nervous. Maybe he should step up his game. His father was wanting him to settle down, and now his doctor was advising it. Yuuri was content at where he was, he had been ignoring a part of him. Closing his eyes, he’d have to worry more about it in the morning. He’d be having the next two weeks on part time shifts while the rest of his time was devoted to training the skaters. It was still work.

***  
Viktor could hear muffled chatter in the room behind his until it got quiet. Yuuri must’ve settled down finally. The alpha found the omega interesting in many ways. He was nervous, kept to himself a lot, and yet his face showed many expressions. It was becoming a challenge to even read the many changes. What intrigued him the most was the redness in the cheeks whenever the two talked. Phichit had side mentioned to him while the omega went to use the restroom, that he had been a big fan when he was younger. He was honestly flattered at the acceptance of his career.

He began to settle down in his bed as well, Yuri already asleep and softly snoring. Viktor wondered how he was going to approach Yuuri with teaming up to skate. He had never seen the man skate before and was excited to find out. Just the thought was getting him worked up. He could already imagine the omega gliding across the ice, lading the jumps gracefully, moving those hips. 

His eyes grew wide as he could feel his lower region started to heat up. Odd. It was harder for him to even connect with his own alpha sometimes. He had years of ignoring it, but listening to it was like visiting an old friend. Feeling his alpha get worked up with thoughts of the omega next door, he slipped out of bed and to the nearest restroom. 

Awkwardly making to the restroom, one which he found on his floor, he closed and locked the door. He felt tight, stiff, and hot. Stripping and turning on the sink for cold water, he found a towel and began to wipe himself down. The heat still pooling in his lower stomach. It was starting to hurt to the touch as his length grew in his hand. Wrapping a hand around it, he carefully stroked. His alpha purred at the relief, helping by filling his mind with the omega. Viktor didn’t want to go there, be like the stereotypes, but he gave in. 

Viktor bit his lip to keep himself from calling out as he relieved his pressure. He could feel his knot swell, wanting to fill. Instead he carefully spilled his mess into his hand, hissing as the pressure went away. Just as he was cleaning himself up, there came a knock at the door. Viktor panicked. His scent was all in the room, he had just let himself go in his hand, and with his clothes on the floor except for his underwear that was still on him, but holding up his still deflating knot. 

“Um, just a minute.” He voiced loud enough for the other person to hear him. 

Scrambling to open a window, which there wasn’t! He then gathered his clothes and tried to look presentable while having to leave the bathroom. Opening the door was a big mistake. The scent he hoped to not smell in this moment was the spiced chai and ginger, with a hint of mint this time. 

Yuuri was outside the bathroom, eyes wide, face blushing in embarrassment. He was only wearing a night shirt, no glasses, and his soft black hair was a mess. Viktor could feel his alpha swoon in the presence of the omega, his member swelling back up. He went back into the bathroom, unintentionally slamming it in Yuuri’s face. He locked it, wishing Yuuri would go away, his erection back in full swing. 

What was this!? This felt like a rut, but he was well aware of his surroundings. His nails clawed at the door while his back was to it, praying for Yuuri to leave. The scent was seeping through the door and it made his nostrils flare. He continued to silently plead and he heard soft footsteps fade and creak on the floor to go to the lower level. He let out a sigh, but he still had his personal problem to take care of. He just hoped Yuuri would forgive him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri had left early for his morning opening, avoiding everyone in his path. He left a note for Phichit but other than that, he was silent. From his half asleep brain, blurry eyesight, and the smell still burned into his nostrils, Yuuri hoped it was all just a dream. A dream that his childhood idol, Russian Ice King, Viktor Nikiforov was in a rut in his personal bathroom. 

Hoping the scents of early baking and coffee would clear his mind, he set to work once he reached his cafe. Slipping on the black apron, rolling up his sleeves, he began to prepare the ingredients for a spice cake. His mind was so focused, that only his phone going off that Minami was calling him. Quickly wiping off his hands he answered it.

"Ah, Yuuri-Kun!"

"Morning Kenji-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Yuuri! I can't come in this week. My preheat started today and I have so much to prepare and I still have shopping for next quarter-"

"Kenji-kun, relax. I got it. Just relax and be safe. Call me if you need anything."

He heard the sigh of relief on the other side. "Thank you so much! Tell me everything that happened when I get back."

"I will."

He hung up the phone and checked the time. It was 45 minutes until opening. He finished cleaning up, set the treats on the warming rack and began the opening. After the tables were wipe down, pillows set out, signs welcoming in customers, and candles lit, Yuuri let out a sigh before his customers arrived. 

Two hours into his shift and in the middle of a small rush, some his house guests had come to visit and have their morning coffee. Phichit and Yuri had arrived. The Thai had found them a table and then approached the counter to order. It was nice to see a familiar face outside of his native land for a start. 

“Morning Yuuri!”

“Morning Phichit! What can I get you and Yurio?”

“I’ll take a hazlenut latte, and grumpy over there wants black with a little sugar.”

“The hard stuff, huh.”

“I know! I’d never expect someone as young as him would have that type of coffee.” Phichit smiled. “Oh, can I take a couple of slices of that spice cake too?”

Yuuri nodded, busy with making the drinks. He had set them on a tray along with slices of bread and offered to bring it to the table. Instead the Thai took it just as more customers had started to line up. Yuuri held it together as he ran around doing his job. He should’ve called in his part-timer, but he was confident to do it all himself. 

Phichit and Yuri had finished their drinks and said that they’d be at the rink to practice. Yuuri hoped to join them later but there was a nagging feeling in him that he should go home and try to talk to Viktor. After all, the man’s birthday would be the next day so he hoped to make it up to him. 

At noon, Minako and his part-timer came to the rescue. His older mentor had given him a small scolding by not asking for help, but also proud he could handle so much on his own. He felt a little embarrassed by it but thanked her for her help. Once collected, he made his way back to his house, hoping to talk to his guest and set off for the rink where the skaters were waiting. 

Light snow had started to fall as he walked home. The cloudy skies still bright from the sun trying to poke through. His breath was like a misty cloud rising up as he breathed. He was warm though, from his puffy jacket and beanie. His feet began to crunch on the ground as the snow began to stick. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a blizzard by the time he made it home. 

A few visitors had arrived and a few left his family spring, most coming to escape the cold and shelter for the snow. His parents were running around as was Mari when he entered. He took off his shoes and hung his jacket, stepping in to help his parents. It took another hour and a half for things to calm. The snow had stopped, and everyone let out a collective sigh.

Yuuri took a seat at an empty table until he realized that the Russian he hoped to talk to never showed up at all. He was concerned. His mother was walking by with a pitcher of water for the guests when Yuuri stopped her on her way back. 

“Hey Mom… You haven’t seen Viktor today, haven't you?”

Hiroko had to think for a moment. “I can’t say I have. Did he go to the rink with the boys?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, they stopped by the cafe this morning but I didn’t see him.”

“Go check on him. Bring up some towels and invite him to the springs.”

Yuuri’s cheeks grew red. His mother was clearly trying to push the two together. They had freaked when they realized who the skater was. They had stepped up their hosting game, but let Yuuri deal with him more. His father was becoming protective over him, glaring down to the younger alpha if they were in the same room. Mari would wink at Yuuri, while his mother would give subtle hints for then to get close.

With towels in hand, he carefully made his way to the bathroom first. Surprisingly it was open, a candle lit, and cleaned up. Yuuri could smell Phichit a little which he was blessed. But then this meant that Phichit know that Viktor had entered a rut. Stepping away to make his way to Viktor’s room, he spotted an unscenting towel on the doorway crack on the floor. He inwardly groaned, even his parents knew about Viktor’s problem! What was going on!?

Yuuri knocked with nervousness. There was just silence. He started to worry. Even with the towel, he could faintly smell the skater’s strong scent of pine and gingerbread. Yuuri’s own scent started to react on its own. His own ginger spice wanting to mix with the alpha’s. He kept himself in check while he carefully opened the door. Sure enough the strong scent of rut had begun to burn his nose. Suppressing a whine, he walked in to set the towels on the dresser. There was a giant bundle of blankets in the middle of the bed, and he could hear soft breathing.

He had to cover his mouth to ignore the scent, move quickly as slick started to leak from behind. “Viktor?” He called to the massive lump. “Viktor, are you okay?” He dared to move closer and start to peel back the covers. Soon he found the top of some silver hair. Continuing to peel back layers like an onion, the alpha’s body was mostly uncovered except for his privates. Yuuri hoped he’d wake up soon.

Viktor seemed to shiver at the light cold growing on him. He stirred, slowly opening his eyes and seeing the Omega sitting on his bed. The smaller man with chocolate gems were looking down on him with worry. His hair looked messy with bit of flour in it.

“Viktor!” He quietly exclaimed. 

“Hmm, Katsuki?” the Russian looked up at him, his blue skies hazy.

“Thank goodness you’re okay.” Yuuri sighed, relieved a little. 

Viktor sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt a lot better, and seemed to have slept his surprised rut off. He could see how tense the Japanese omega was, as if he was fighting something. The realization hit him. He gasped, trying to cover himself back in blankets and turning away from the guest.

“No, you can’t be near me!”

“Viktor-”

“No! I’m in a rut, you should not be here. Its is dangerous.”

“Its not as strong as morning.”

“Your father would kill me if you are in here.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Mother had me come check up on you.”

“But my scent!” Viktor protested. 

“I’m fighting it.” Yuuri waved off.

“I’m so, so sorry for me to go under a rut while visiting during an important time. I’ll do anything to make up for my behavior.” the apology was heavy and begging for forgiveness.

The two ended up being silent. Viktor could see the the man think, his face bunching up in thought. He carefully backed away and began to dress himself and clean up. His face burned in embarrassment and shame. His rut wasn’t due for another few months once the summer began. What had brought this on? Whatever the case, it had to do with being here. Maybe the springs were finally loosening him up. Or the break from being home with nothing to do. 

“Viktor, I know why you had a rut.” Yuuri softly began to address, his back turned to give privacy.

“You do?”

“Its like my heat. I never told you what my doctor had said. I didn’t think it would happen to you. I thought that my heat triggered when you showed up to my shop because I was a fan and that my omega already thought that… But I can’t ignore it.”

“Ignore what? Yuuri, what did your doctor say?”

“I know we had just met. That you are here of work to train Phichit and Yuri. I wanted to ignore it, hoping it goes away. After all I have meetings with other betas-”

“Yuuri, you’re rambling, just tell me. You can trust me, right?” Viktor encouraged as he returned to the bed, facing the omega. 

Yuuri looked away, his head hanging. His face was super red as if he soaked to much in the spring. His heart beating super fast. It was like he was confessing to his life long crush even though he wasn’t. His nose was burning with the scent that he wanted to drown in, but his willpower was stronger. Parting his lips to let out a soft breath, he spoke up.

“My doctor said… that we’re mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I was busy with work.


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor sat there in stunned silence. The air around them thick with apprehension. He looked over to see the omega so bright red and shaking like he had just confessed a dark secret. Viktor stayed in his spot on the bed while Yuuri stood up and started gathering blankets as if to clean up. He ran a hand through his hair and just breathed.

Yuuri had to be joking. He just had to be confessing his interest to him. Maybe it was Yuuri’s interest from when he was growing up, and thats what his doctor went off of? Now he was just confused. He had a rut. That was it.

“Yuuri, stop.” Viktor asked.

Yuuri just wanted to clean. He was acting funny and was running around, gathering things that might have a scrap of his scent on him. The russian got up and walked over to him, gently grabbing his wrist to stop.

“We have to talk about this.”

Yuuri paused and dropped the blanket he was carrying, not looking his guest in the eye. Viktor could smell the shame rolling off of him.

“Look, I’m flattered that you think this, but it was a rut. Your heat came early, it doesn’t mean anything. Its just bad timing.” He let out a breath. “My pheromones are messing with your mind. I’ll help you clean and we can talk.”

“Did… did it feel like a rut?” Yuuri softly asked as he resumed his cleaning.

Viktor went to open the window. To be honest it was. His couldn’t surrender to his alpha, it didn’t bother Yuri, and he was aware of everything. “No.”

“My heat didn’t feel like a heat. My omega was calm, body acting on its own. The patrons in the cafe weren’t moving, Mari or Kenji-kun were normal, but I could smell you through the candles. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Over the couple of days this heat arrived, I was trying to put everything to mind.” He began to fold the spoiled blanket, going into hospitality mode.

“It slammed into me out of no where. I was just lying in bed and it started. I’m sorry for using your bathroom, but I didn’t want to disturb Yura.” Viktor started to set aside clothes for a shower then began to help fold blankets. “Unless I speak to my own doctor, I’m just treating it as a bad timed rut. I’m here for business to help the skaters improve. Maybe once the season is over we can have you do the choreography for the next season.”

Yuuri became silent again, only nodding. “I’ll talk to Celestino.”

The two cleaned the rest of the room in silence. Yuuri brought new sheets and made the bed while Viktor showered. As Viktor washed up, thoughts of the Japanese omega entered his mind, making him stand erect, again. He didn’t want to admit that he original thought of his host was the reason his rut started in the first place. Holding onto the shower wall, Viktor began to stroke himself off again. His hand wrapped around his thick shaft and began to move up and down while he got off. He had to get the last bit of the rut out before he could return to work. In a minute or two he let go over the floor, trying to aim for the drain, washing the evidence away.

Feeling slightly shamed, yet refreshed he turned off the shower, beginning to dry off. He grabbed a towel and paused. The towels not only smelled like the inn, but they smelled like Yuuri. He shook his head, he had to get out of his head. After drying off his hair, getting dressed in a light sweater and sweatpants, he found his room empty and a few candles lit. His scent and Yuuri’s was neutralized. He almost felt like he was lightly hit. He hoped that he could continue to talk, but all that there was left of Yuuri was a note saying he went to meet the others at the rink.

“Just who are you Yuuri?” The man was a mystery to the Ice King.

Taking out his laptop and headphones he went to the seating area. He ordered some tea and began to search about the son of Katsukis. Mrs. Katsuki smiled as she brought him tea but didn’t say a word. Yuuri’s father was nowhere to be seen which was a slight relief.

Over the next two hours, Viktor found some, but little on Yuuri Katsuki. He discovered that the attractive omega was Japan’s young ace in ice skating back when the man was 13-16. But once he had presented as an omega, his career ended. He was a happy teenage boy, shy, and had a poodle named Vicchan.

_”Katsuki, you earned another gold out there today, can you describe what feel right now?” One reporter asked in an english translated article._

_“I had fun, lot of fun. I feel confident in my skating. I am excited for next season.” Yuuri had responded._

_“Katsuki-san, you’ve had the theme of ‘Rising’, what inspiration lead you do this theme?” A reporter named Morooka._

_“I’ve had my family support me in my skating, but I guess I got inspiration from my idol, Nikiforov Viktor-san. I hope to skate with him one day!”_

The words stung Viktor. It was a dream of Yuuri to even have a hello said. He started to feel bad that this boy had grown up, moved on from skating, and did meet his idol, but his idol treated him like garbage. The articles were the same, he was earning gold, talked about a Minako for his practice, and his many victories on ice. He was a happy kid.

Viktor’s search lead him to YouTube where he looked up more evidence of Yuuri. He stumbled upon videos of practices, competitions, family video styles, admirers aking music videos, and an interview that had broke his heart.

_“Sad news today when Japan’s Ice Ace had held a public conference concerning his career. Freshly turned 16 year old Katsuki Yuuri held it together as he announced his retirement from the ice skating world. His parents led the upset teen off the stage before he silently broke down, leaving the room grieve.”_ The female reporter said, the subtitles helping.

It then switched to the conference where Yuuri stood to show his pride. He held the microphone tightly and spoke up:

_“Recently I turned 16. I have also presented my secondary gender. I am an omega.” The room was silent. “I won’t be continuing the season. I wish luck to the rest of my juniors that present as Alpha and Beta, making it to the senior series. I am sorry for troubling you all. Thank you.”_

The words were still translated to English for outside viewers, but the tone in his language held hurt. It made him curious as to why an omega couldn’t compete. Viktor snuffled a little, wiping his tears on his sleeve. For someone to give up their dream, was never fun to recover from.

The table creaked under a new weight as someone joined him at the table. Viktor looked up to see Yuuri’s father. Respectively, he took out his earphones and pushed away his laptop. He sipped his cold tea and nodded to greet the older alpha.

“Yuuri had no choice but to quit skating competitively. Our laws do not allow omegas to compete.” His English was thick, but understandable enough. It was also mixed with some Japanese as he thought of the translations.

“How come they cannot compete?”

“All sports. Bodies weak, heats a distraction. No suppressants, no collars. Keep the omegas healthy. Only if bonded can they compete.”

Viktor was shocked. He’d seen other countries allow omegas to compete with the help of medications and collars. “No one wants to bond children.”

Yuuri’s father nods. “Young innocent. My people are kind people, we look after each other like family. To bond children is wrong.”

The table was silent, processing the information. Viktor looked back at his computer and saw another recommended video that caught his eye. It was Yuuri skating to his music. He bunched his brows and clicked it. Unplugging the headphones he clicked play. His old 5th time Worlds winning routine. Yuuri had glided across the ice, matching the spins, turns, transitions, and jumps. He had staked his old routine almost better than he did. Viktor was crying, and it hurt him when he read the top comment. It was his own from when he saw it a couple of years prior.

“Excellent! Almost as good as mine ;) I expect great things from you!”

Everything was a nightmare. He had given him hope. He had given Yuuri an interaction but his dumb brain had forgot. He had seen many people try to attempt his skate in practices and fan videos for him, but this was pure. It was hurtful of a career that never came. It was a love for skating the omega never wanted to forget, never wanted to originally leave. But most of all it was a plea.

A plea that Yuuri was asking to skate with him.

Viktor pushed back from the table, tripping over the headphones. Toshiya looked at him with wide eyes as he watched the Russian dance around, gathering his things then dashing out the door. The old skater took off through the snow, running into town. He forgot to ask where the rink was so stopped to ask a local. With confusing directions, Viktor set off again.

Not only was he feeling guilt, but he also felt potential. He wanted to help Yuuri return to his dream one last time whether is be a guest skate, an actual competition, or an exhibition. Viktor’s heart beat faster as he thought of the omega, working in a cafe now instead of skating his heart out on the ice. Yuuri never expressed himself, but the ice, that’s where he could let it all out. Even through those videos, the memory of his routine had started to flow back in. He was skating himself while it went on, but no one really expressed it to him. He was really only on Instagram so everything on other sites never reached him. Plus with his large number of fans, he might have turned off notifications for said video.

Seeing the Ice Castle, as they called it, in sight, he dashed up the stairs, through the lobby and out to the rink where the other skaters, and owners of the establishment were. Quietly he entered through the door and paused. Yuuri was on the ice while everyone else was rink side. Viktor’s whole world stopped. Seeing the omega in real life, in real time, skating had made his heart stop.

Everything he had seen was flexible, full of meaning, everything raw with emotion. Viktor could see the pain, the confusion, and the hope that the omega held. He was skating out his problems, he could tell. Yet at the same time it was like he was telling a story, a story that will never be fulfilled. Everyone was silent and intense on watching the omega. But Viktor, only Viktor could watch. His heart was in his throat, butterflies in his stomach, his cheeks blushing.

As Yuuri ended, the omega was holding an arm out, as if to point at the Ice King. Viktor clutched his jacket, becoming breathless. “Oh fuck.” He told himself in his native tongue.

The Russian was falling for the Japanese omega, and he was falling hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short filler chapter. A few time skips that are unmentioned.

Yuuri never felt better skating his own routine. Phichit had called it Yuri on Ice, and even had music composed for his birthday to go with it. Yuuri cried buckets that day. Skating however, made him feel so much better. His mind was clouded with failed dreams, false hope, but the ice, the ice was like a second home. He could let everything out and those who didn’t know what it meant to skate would just see it as the sport. 

When he finished his routine, his arm was extended in a random direction, but then he saw a blurry shape mixed with brown and silver colors. But then his attention was taken away when Phichit was clapping along with Yuuko and her daughters. Yuri had his arms crossed but a smirk on his face. He glided up to the sidelines and got his glasses on, ignoring the guest by the door. He saw very briefly that it was Viktor, and chose to ignore him. 

“Yuuri, that was amazing! I get what you mean like to ‘be like an omega’, you were so fluid!” Phichit praised, giving his best friend a hug.

“Pfft, if you were in competition, you'd've wiped my face on the ice.” Yuri commented, what’s the piece?”

“Yuri On Ice.” Yuuri nodded. “It would’ve been a piece if I made it to seniors.” He wrapped his arms around himself as to hide his body. “But because of Japan’s laws, the banning of suppressants, and the harm in collars, the only way we could make it is if we bonded. Japan frowns on child bonding.”

Yuri had frozen, Yuuko silent, and Phichit knowing. 

“That’s horrible. Why no collars? In Russia omegas wear collars all the time.” Yuri was curious.

“Because Russia is more of a violent country.” Phichit stated. “With your government strict in its own laws and letting Alphas get away with anything, suppressants can be mixed with illegal drugs. Collars are worn since Alphas can’t rip them off without harming the person wearing it.” 

“I know that, I’m from there, idiot.” The younger teen huffed. 

“But collars also signify good. The fancier the collar, then that means the omega is claimed or has a mate/significant other and are waiting to bond.” Phichit added. 

“Then what do the people here do?”

“Omegas are seen as weak, yes, but are to be protected.” Yuuri told. “We don’t have suppressants so our bodies carry healthy young. Collars are more for richer people or used for bad, like breast bars, mistresses, or for prisoners. So we have nothing except our mates. Sometimes we have arranged marriages or heat partners.”

Yuri nodded, understanding now. 

“Yuuri, did your father reschedule with those Betas?”

Yuuri blushed, as if he forgot about those meetings.

“Not yet. Only two responded, the language is a bit troubling. Father’s going to take care of it. I asked to arrange it after everyone leaves.”

Phichit was nervous. After what the omega had told him, he started to worry. Later they’d have to talk again about his interaction with Viktor earlier. Speaking of which, Viktor had stood off to the side, face in a shape of seriousness as if he was listening. Yuuri still didn’t talk to him. Instead clasped his hands together and announced practice to be over. He thanked his friends and hugged her daughters before dragging Phichit with him for dinner, leaving the two foreigners behind.

****  
“Just business? Oh please, I’ve got factual evidence that he admires you!” Phichit said as he brought up old screenshots of his interviews as a kid, and the comment Viktor made on his video a couple of years ago. “Not to mention, when Celestino told me that it was him that came up with our practice, he was beaming with excitement of wanting to meet you.” He grew soft. “I don’t know why he’s being so quiet about it. That boy is as flamboyant as Giacometti.”

“He… His rut triggered last night. I got up to use the bathroom and I caught him. That’s why he’s acting weird.”

“Fated mates, I agree with your doctor. Your bodies are trying to go the natural path.” The young Thai had slurped his noodles, chewing happily.

“If its how its going, I doubt it. Fated Mates are a myth. Its kind of weird that someone from Japan and Russia are mates, its unheard of. Its just my omega being a fanboy, happy to finally meet my idol.” Yuuri looked down, taking a bite of his own ramen.

“Well here’s to our luck in skating and in love.” His friend held up his glass and the other returned the gesture.

*****  
The rest of the visit went by quickly. Yuuri helped with the choreography, Phichit and Yuri had practiced their hearts out, Viktor skated too, showing better techniques for performance. It was a good time. The issue between the two older men never seemed to be addressed again. Everything was just as it was supposed to be: business. The only break they had was when Yuuri invited them to the shrine on New Years, his wish for his friends to win at one of their competitions.

Yuuri gave his farewell to the group as they parted ways to their planes to their home rinks before the next round of competitions would start. The omega returned to work full time, needing the distraction. His heart was aching for the Russian Alpha, but he had to ignore it. Luckily his father had rescheduled his partner meetings for him to attempt to move on. 

But luck wasn’t on his side. After interviews, the others didn’t want another chance with Yuuri. Comments like he was too dull, he seemed distracted, uninterested. Yuuri hurtfully confessed to his father that he didn’t want to find a mate. This ended in a shouting match and not talking for a few days. At work, Yuuri had the tv on, getting ready for the competition. Neither Yuri or Phichit was in it, but he still had it on. Minami worried over him but after false assurance that he was okay, the college student dropped it. 

Over the next few competitions, he was cheering for his friend and the one he taught. At one point he spilled coffee on himself and had to make a new one for the customer. Minami was giggling as he served water to some of the patrons. When it was discovered that Phichit was going to be in worlds, the omega freaked! He was jumping, yelling at the TV while his part timer took care of the customers for a moment while he fanboys. He paused though when after the most recent competition, Phichit was interviewed. 

“You seem very excited for your 3rd win in this competition, what can you tell us about your spark?” An enthusiastic reporter asked his friend.

“My best friend! He’s an excellent skater, always helpful with encouragement. Did you know he planned my choreography…” Phichit started to go off on praise for him.

Yuuri blushed in extreme embarrassment. Thankfully his name wasn’t mentioned which was a relief. He sent a quick text to his friend before apologizing to his shop with a bright red face. A few regulars congratulated him on his friends success as well as Plisetsky's performance. He blushed and thanked them, hoping that they will do their best. He didn't mind who won at the upcoming Worlds, but hoped it would be one of his students.

The excitement returned later that night when Phichit called up announcing his win. They chatted for a while and gossiped about the other skaters. It was nice to talk again. Yuuri was about to fall asleep on the call, something he's done before, when Phichit surprises him back awake.

"Yuuri, do you want to come to Worlds with me?"

The omega froze. He opened his eyes to see his friend with a huge smile on his face. Yuuri would have to think of it, but would be fun. He agreed to the invitation, happy to support his friend in person. The next morning he told his family. They were excited for him and his mother said it would be a breathe of fresh air for the omega. 

But his excitement quickly died off when in the next competition leading up to worlds, Yuri Plisetsky had won. Meaning, Viktor was going to be at Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should get it back on track.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri was in wonder as Phichit came to pick him up at the Montreal Airport. This wasn’t Yuuri’s first time to Canada, but it had been years since he went. Memories of him in the skating world were coming back, and his heart was aching. Instead he put on a face for his friend and embraced him in a hug. He was so close to go back on his friend’s invitation once he found that Plisetsky was also a competitor. He had created a rivalry between the two skaters and one between himself and Viktor. Then Mari caught him staring at his posters of the Russian, tossed a box of Alpha condoms at him and demanded he went.

Well now he had to go. So here he was, freaking out on the inside. He hoped to go hide in his friend’s room and peel off the scent neutralizing patches he had on his glands. He knew that other countries had other omega customs, and tried to respect him, so he settled on the patches. They itched, but once he was safe, off they were coming.  
Phichit wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him through the airport. A few cameras had snapped pictures, and he ignored them as he was being walked. The Thai was talking away about his competitions and how he plans to win gold. As they were nearing the outside, the paparrazi was going past them and shouting and flashing cameras. Yuuri dared to look behind him and paused. It was Vitkor and Yuri. Phichit had paused and saw his friend freeze up.

Viktor had paused to look at Yuuri as well but then got caught up in the reporters. The two left to the hotel to relax before going to the pre event dinner. The hotel was a nice one, but nothing too fancy. It was a block from the rink but affordable for skaters. Inside, there was a bundle of blankets and a small starting of a nest. Yuuri had blushed while Phichit set his bag down.

“I started one for myself but I figured to help you remain calm while visiting in an outside place.”

Yuuri attacked his best friend in a hug and nuzzled him a little. He then pulled off and frantically removed his patches. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the air brushed against his glands. His scent began to fill the little space and he was finally relaxing. Phichit let him to go grab some food and reminded him to call his family.

“Get a nap too until tonight before we go out. I’m going to go check in with Celestino then I’ll be back.”

Yuuri nodded before yawning. Once his friend had closed the door, he started to fluff up the blankets and add to his travel nest. Usually he only nested when it came to his heat, or if he traveled, hence the latter. Although it wasn’t perfect, the jetlag slammed into Yuuri. He shed his coat, slipped off his shoes and curled up inside the nest.

He was awoken hours later by Phichit’s alarm. The omega rolled over to see his best friend also sleeping but slowly waking up. He reached up, turned off his alarm then rubbed his eyes. Yuuri too sat up, feeling a headache, he had forgot to take his glasses off, and realized Phichit took them off. Sometimes he feels that he doesn’t deserve his friend.

“Time for showers. You go first Yuuri, I’ll pick out your outfit, and you can do the same for me.”

“Really? Some of my clothes are for rink wear.” he was a little nervous at the idea, but it also sounded fun.

“It will be cool. If anything you can use my clothes, we are about the same size.”

Yuuri blushed. He kind of doubted that. The japanese always had a slight weight problem. He’s worked out via skating, or dance at Minako’s old studio to keep himself in shape, but the struggle with his weight was always constant. He knew that his friend was trying to make him feel better which it did a little. He nodded, grabbing a pair of slick proof underwear (just in case) and headed to the bathroom.

Inside he started the warm shower. His glasses were still off but finding the hotel items were a breeze. As he lathered himself in the lavender scented soap and shampoo, he felt his stomach growl, begging to be filled with delicious food. Once satisfied with his cleanse, he dried off and tag teamed Phichit in the room. He set to work, finding the skater packed a nice grey sweater, a slim pair of black jeans and white ankle socks. The shoes were the black converse of his friends.

Now for his outfit, he blushed. He had his normal pair of relaxed fit dark jeans and the shirt was Phichit’s. He put on his jeans, socks, then the shirt. It was a nice black button up with blue stitching. He buttoned it up all the way and felt it snug up against his neck, like a comfort. When his friend exited the bathroom, he wiggled his eyebrows causing the omega to blush harder.

Phichit spotted his outfit and smiled, it was so Yuuri. “Can I style your hair?”

“Sure. I was just going to leave it down.”

The Thai shook his head. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. You aren’t home! You are out in a whole other country! Let loose a little. Flaunt your omega! I know you have a thing for foreigners.”

He stayed silent but nodded. It was a good idea. He was still single, and he needed to move on. Maybe he could meet someone and not be happy for his father, but find happiness for himself.

“Alright, fix me up!”

Phichit jumped a little in joy and set to work.

*****  
“I can’t see a thing!” Yuuri harshly whispered as he held his friend’s wrist to go through the halls to the dining hall on the first floor. They were 15 minutes late after Phichit’s mini make over.

Phichit had set aside the glasses and lined the chocolate gems with a light blue line of eye liner. Yuuri’s dark black hair was slicked back, exposing his small forehead and making him look more alert rather than to hide behind his bangs. Lip gloss covered his lips to give it a nice shine, then lastly Yuuri’s borrowed button down was opened up at the top to expose his neck and the top of his chest, as a tease. The omega was embarrassed but he was starving so food was the only thing that made him leave.

“Guest name?” The big beta security handler had asked when they approached the door.

“Phichit Chulanont and my plus one, Yuri Katsuki.”

The security had stepped aside and let them in.

Inside the typical classical musical played through a small radio station. Waiters talked around with drinks and there was chatter between skaters and coaches and any guest that had come. Yuuri couldn’t see a thing and clung to his friend for guidance. He felt bad when a few people looked away as he squinted to try to see anything. They were stopped not even a minute in by a bigger Alpha with tanned skin, a strong chin, a deep voice, lashed green eyes, and long light brown hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Ciao Ciao!” Phichit had greeted the man, giving him a hug and kissed each cheek.

“Phichit! Glad you could make it. I know you’ve been a bit tired from travel, I had the excuse ready for jetlag.” The man laughed.

“You know me, bursting with energy!” The Thai had commented.

“Oh, I see you brought a friend!” The alpha noticed before looking over Yuuri up and down. “He looks a tad bit familiar, like an old friend.”

“Ciao Ciao, this is Yuuri!”

The man’s eyes grew wide. “Yuuri, as in Katsuki? Little Katsuki?”

Yuuri blushed, nodding. “Long time, Celestino-san.”

The big alpha laughed and came into to hug the younger man. “Its been 10 years too long my boy! I’m super happy you even arrived!”

Yuuri hugged back, smiling, glad he wasn’t going to be too alone at an event like this.

As the night went on, Yuuri was able to eat, meet a few skaters who even knew who he was. One he had even competed against, Christophe. The flirty beta had even felt Yuuri’s backside to rate him a bit before welcoming him to the dinner. He eventually found a table that was by himself. He was slowly growing tired, ready to go back to the hotel room, when there was a loud noise as a chair was pulled back and someone sat down.

Yuuri knew from the colors that the new presence was none other than Yuri Plisetsky. He jumped a little as the blonde settled down, angrily munching down on his food. But he almost choked on it when the younger was smacked on the back of his head.

“Oi!”

“Enough, Yura. You’re scaring Phichit’s friend.”

Yuuri’s heart was beginning to beat. He looked up a little to see Viktor standing behind the younger alpha in one of the perfect blurry suits that he has ever seen.

“Oh, Yuri! Glad to see you!” Phichit had returned after talking to a future sponsor. He had some champagne in his hand, extending one to Yuuri which he took.

Yuri still remained quiet, now calmly eating his food.

“Yura’s too shy to admit that he had fun in Japan. He’s been asking when I’ll be going back.” Viktor fake sniffled. “I never thought he’d want to get rid of me.”

The omega was looking at the exchange and started to feel fuzzy. He never took a sip of his drink, but the feeling was familiar. It was just like before: a surprised heat. Again upon seeing Viktor. He set his glass down, trying to ignore it.

“Stupid idiot, Peachy’s friend is the pig from Japan!” Yuri finally spoke up.

Viktor looked back the the blushing Yuuri and felt stupid. “Er, um… right. I’ve just never seen him like this.”

“That’s my doing. Figured I’d help him let loose, maybe find a mate. So I thought to try here in the skating community since its the thing he’d connect big time with anyone.” The Thai shrugged, sipping his drink.

Viktor seemed to jolt a little at the mention of finding a mate. Yuuri, although blind, could see the small movement.

“Right. A better way to stay connected. You are a fantastic skater.”

Yuuri looked away, unsure how to answer to the praise. He shuffled his feet as he could feel the warmth in his belly grow. He could already feel his underarms beginning to sweat. He had to leave. His body was reacting weird again. It was just like before, a surprise false heat telling him. What was odd was that, no one else seemed to smell his pheromones, just like it was at the cafe. Here there were no scent neutralizing candles. It was all filled naturally and some had suppressants.

His ears were pounding as the world around him continued. All of a sudden he couldn’t take it. He started to smell Viktor’s scent. It was faint unlike the first time they had met. It was like he was suppressing. Yuuri didn’t like it.

** _Need Alpha Scent_ **

Time stopped. He’d never think that he’d get that thought. He held back a whine as his omega was begging for the older Russian alpha’s scent.

“Yuuri?” He felt a hand on his shoulder, scaring him out of his mind space.

He looked up up to see Viktor, blue eyes turning black from dilation, his nostrils starting to flare, his scent straining to release.

Yuuri lightly pushed off his hand and stood up, causing a scene. The chair clattered behind him, Viktor was shocked, except for the music still playing the room was silent with everyone looking at him. He was hot, his backside was slicking, and he was pouring out his scent uncontrollably.

“Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his friend, turning him away from everyone and trying to usher him out.

But it was stopped when Yuuri’s arm was lightly grabbed, Viktor growling at Phichit behind him. Yuri shot up from his seat and grabbed his coach, pulling him away. The air was stiff for everyone.

“Viktor, hold off.” Yuri warned.

The old skater had growled and even whined as Phichit rushed Yuuri out.

****  
“Just stay here. The program is on the TV.” Phichit stroked Yuuri’s hair and talking quietly.

The omega never got sleep that previous night. Once he was back in his travel nest, his false heat was going away. He cried, feeling embarrassed, admitted that he wanted to be scented by the Russian, and felt bad for missing out on his friend’s short program.

“Gomen.” The omega mumbled from his bundle of blankets.

“You’re sorry for nothing. Its just nature’s way of being cruel.” Phichit kissed his head then left him be.

Yuuri had fallen asleep while the competition went on, and luckily missed Plisetsky’s win.


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Yuuri had thought about it strongly. He stayed in the hotel during both competitions and felt better after catching up on sleep. Sadly Phichit or Yuri didn’t win the gold but it went to Christophe, perfect for his retirement. Yuri had won silver while Phichit was happy with bronze. Yuuri was proud of both of them and excited for Christophe’s win. Tonight was the final get together, the banquet. It was also the end of the season until October. 

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri gave him a smile.

He dressed in an outfit that was more comfortable, more his style. He wore his glasses, hair down, and lastly he put on his scent patches. He hoped that if they were covered, they wouldn’t aid in the reaction for another false heat. He hated them, but he wanted to have a good time, not riddled with problems by his secondary gender.

“I’m ready to go when you are.” Phichit offered his hand and they went to the banquet.

*****  
Viktor was so afraid to show his face at the banquet. He was super happy for his best friend, proud of his student and Phichit, but he heard from Yuri who was texting his rival that Yuuri would be returning, the excuse for his absence was his stomach disagreeing with the food.

“So you’re reason to growl is?” Yuri asked, tying up his long blonde hair into a ponytail that swayed with his movements. 

“There is no reason Yura. I crossed a line.” Viktor admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. “But there’s something about him I can’t shake off. I could feel a rut like last time starting to form. It wasn’t as strong because of my suppressants.”

“Well at least apologize.” A ping came from Yuri’s phone. “Shit, Beka’s waiting. I’ll see you at the dinner.”

“Be safe and don’t get pregnant!” Viktor warned.

“Alphas can’t knock up other alphas you sick pervert!” the blonde snapped back before leaving the room.

Viktor finished getting ready by taking a shower, dressing in a nice suit and tie and his hair the usual style. He splashed a little of cologne on his neck, buttoned up his jacket and set off towards the dining hall.

****  
Sure enough the Japanese omega was there. Viktor had never felt more nervous before. The Russian had gotten a glass of champagne while letting out a sigh. 

“Drinking already when you just arrived?” A seducing voice sounded from behind him. 

He turned to see his friend with a glass in his hand as well and a deep purple suit, his long lashes were bringing out his peridot eyes. The man still had the same hair that was under brown and over blonde. The beta relaxed next to him, nudging him playfully.

“I have an apology to make, but I’m getting cold feet.” Viktor said, downing the first glass.

“Ah because of the pre game dinner. Katsuki.”

Viktor nodded. 

“Just wait here, get something to eat.” With that his friend slipped away, making him confused. 

About half an hour later, the banquet started to get a bit more noisier than usual. Viktor turned his attention to the noise to see Yuuri over at the radio station, asking to put on a song. The omega was flushed, face red. His clothes were a little loose and he had a goofy smile. He started to worry if once again he had fallen into a heat because of him.

Soon an upbeat song began to play. The omega started to move about like he was dancing. Viktor couldn’t help but dance too. Yuri had called out the older Yuuri and the two started to dance against each other. Some of the crowd was silent in shock, while others were pumped up. The dancing lasted for a good ten minuted before Chris returned and nudged Viktor along. Soon enough everyone was dancing. Everyone kept drinking, the event got louder, and it wasn’t long before Yuuri and Christophe were stripping and dancing on a pole that appeared out of nowhere. The banquet came a mad party. Eventually everyone spread out and calmed down from the many scenes that will be burned into people’s vision.

The last thing that done an sealed the deal that Yuuri was the most attractive person that Viktor had ever seen was when a now half dressed Yuuri had drunkenly come onto him, purring and rubbing up against him. His face red, body hot, and his brown eyes filled with lust. 

“Haha, Viktor!” Yuuri threw himself onto the Russian. “Skate with me, Viktor!”

The Russian wanted to just pick him up and take him into his arms, but he couldn’t not in front of all these people. Instead he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the omega. He tried to find Phichit or Christ. Yuri was int he corner publicly making out with the Altin boy, so he had to make the choice and bring him back to the hotel. 

The giggly omega had clung to Viktor. He had to pry a bottle from his hands and carefully guide him out. He looked up to the sky and prayed that he wouldn’t mess up. He still had to apologize to the younger man. While Yuuri was speaking in Japanese like he was having a conversation with him. He only nodded at whatever he was saying as he lead him to someplace he hoped was safer. It didn’t help that he too was drunk, but not as drunk as his new companion.

Once to the hotel and in his room, he led Yuuri inside and closed the door. The omega let go an flopped onto the bed, rolling onto his back. He let out a giant sigh, still mumbling in Japanese. Viktor leaned up against the door, taking off his shoes while he watched the omega flick his wrist and peel off clear stickers that were in his wrists and each sides of his neck. 

“That feels so much better.” He finally spoke in English.

Viktor winced as he saw the spots on his wrists and neck were red and irritated. “W-Why did you wear those?” Viktor finally spoke up, almost scaring Yuuri. 

The omega sat up, taking off the jacket, and tie that was on his head. He looked around the room wondering where he was, why half his clothes were missing, his eyes drooping with the effects of the adult drink.

“‘S so I can no heat.” He slurred, his accent thick.

“Do you still heat up when you see me?” Viktor asked, curious.

Yuuri nodded. “‘S cause we’re mates. Can’t stop it.”

Viktor wasn’t surprised that he would still be on about that. Now was a time to apologize and once he was sober to do it again.

“Gomennasai.” Yuuri began to sniffle. “Sorry.”

His knees felt weak, he moved to go sit next to the younger man, wrapping him in a hug. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, Yuuri. I should be the one who’s sorry. I’ve been nothing but a fool towards you, giving you false hope, keeping your spirits up and teasing your omega. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“I-I jus’ like you so much. I knew that you’d be my alpha. It woke up in me when I presented.” Yuuri pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes, the lust pouring out of the chocolate dots. “We shared the competition building before I presented. I knew you were an alpha, and I smelled you in the backroom. You had come to scout out new skaters for your rink with your coach. I was having symptoms not long after that.”

“You represented a week later.” Viktor finished. 

“Not only are Japan’s omega sports law already in play, I didn’t want to be a distraction to you or your career. So I chose to support you from where I was comfortable, at home in my coffee shop where I felt happy.”

“How long have you waited for me?”

There was a pause after Viktor’s question. Yuuri placed a hand on the Russian’s chest, and held his other, their wrists touching. 

“I would’ve waited forever for you.”

The thread that was sealing away Viktor’s emotions had snapped and the lock for the empty part in his heart opened. Not only had the omega seduced him in many unique ways, it was time he answered those feelings. Leaning down, he could feel Yuuri’s breath on his lips. He used his free hand to rub the irritated glad and up the man’s neck to hold his chin. He then closed the space between them, taking in the much awaited kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuri knocked on the door and got no answer. So choice number two was to use his key card and storm in. Once the door clicked, he threw it open, making a loud bang and waking up whoever was in bed. 

“VIKTOR WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE got a fli-” 

The blonde stopped when he saw the other Yuuri snap up, eyes wide, Viktor slowly getting up his back to the blonde but looking over his shoulder. 

“Er, um… I’ll be in the lobby, just bring my bags down.” He sputtered before quietly closing the door and taking off down the hall. 

Yuuri was still waking up and trying to take everything in. He ended up sleeping on his back and the events of the night were fuzzy. He just remembered taking off his patches and falling asleep while being in Viktor’s arms. He looked to his left to see the Russian yawn and fall asleep while sitting up on his knees. 

“Ohayo.” He slowly started, reaching to poke the firm bicep.

“Утро.” The man replied, wrapping an arm around the omega and bringing him into a hug. 

“Viktor, I need to go, I’m sure Phichit it worried. Yuri says you’re flight is soon, why he woke us up.”

“I don’t want to leave you again. I don’t want to mess up again.” Viktor pouted.

“It will be okay.” 

Yuuri leaned up to give him a kiss before slowly getting off the bed. His lower back and ass had hurt from the activity they had done. He looked around him to see more of the scene. There were discarded condoms and a few stains on the bed. He moved and could feel that Viktor had accidentally left one inside of him. He held his lower area as he went to the bathroom to shower and remove anything that may have been left. 

Viktor had cleaned up the room while he showered and let him borrow a few items of clothing. He even gathered Yuri’s back and wished Viktor a farewell. His omega was whining from the separation and he broke down in the elevator. His anxiety was making him shake. It might not be a long time until he sees the old skater again. They had mated, but they weren’t mates. He checked his glands in the bathroom and found no bites. 

In the lobby, he saw Yuri and his friend or lover, he still couldn’t tell. He gave the bag which was awkward in itself. Yuri’s friend was silent while the blonde took the bag. He almost had a look of disgust on his face, probably afraid some sort of fluid was on it. 

“Did you two bond?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it was just a drunken one night stand probably.” He spoke his thought out loud. 

Yuri had flinched. “Then I guess I’ll see you around?”

“My home is always open. Let me know if you need help, I can also train your friend.” Yuuri bowed then turned away only to be tackled by Phichit. 

It was time to go home

*******  
Two months later

Yuuri felt like he wanted to stay in bed all day. He had been working hard for a while ever since he got back from Worlds. Everyone had returned home to enjoy the summer and train for the next season. Christophe had his wedding and was enjoying retirement in his home country. Phichit graduated from college and Yuri had started his own ice fashion line. 

Yuuri was so proud of everyone. He even, much to his surprise, kept in contact with Viktor but they only talked a few times during the week. He knew that Viktor had a trip coming up soon so he didn’t bother really texting him while he prepared. 

Minami passed his finals and was starting another quarter at his college and Minako had helped become co-owner of the shop in case Yuuri’s heats were going to become an issue. Speaking of heat, he was due or another one soon. He had one a month just before his trip and now it was time for his tri monthly pain train. 

Tossing back the covers, He got up and steadied himself. A wave of dizziness and some nausea hit him. He wanted to know how long these heat symptoms would last, they usually never lasted long, so his heat had to be arriving soon. He held his stomach and stood up. But the slow movement was even too much for him to handle. His stomach turned and he had to mad dash to the bathroom. 

He had spilled last night’s dinner into the toilet with a sickening splash. He groaned once he was done and gathered his breath. After another unexpected wave and the rest spilling out, he had felt a lot better. He got up, rinsed out his mouth, and flushed the toilet. He then got ready for the day, ate a bowl of rice, and at work hoped to make some ginger tea.

The walk was nice and relaxing. His stomach was still iffy, like it has been but he lasted for the rest of the walk. He saw Minami and was happy to see a face he enjoyed to see. He unlocked the doors while he began to brew the coffee. On the side he made himself some ginger tea and ate a ginger cookie. 

“Heat symptoms still?” The golden haired student asked while washing some extra cups.

“Yeah, its bothersome, but I’m managing.” He took a sip of his tea, rubbing his stomach.

“Hmm, its odd though. They aren’t the same.” Minami observed.

“What do you mean?”

“Usually you have heat waves, your sense of smell is higher, and you’re rushing about trying to prepare. This time you’re sluggish, nauseous and almost out of it.”

Yuuri hummed at the observation. “I’ll have to ask mom when I get home about the change. “ He checked the time. “For now let’s open. If I feel more sick, I’ll call in Minako.”

****  
Viktor’s flight was smooth to Japan. He had told Yuuri that he was going on a trip, but to surprise him. Yuuri officially wanted to ask the omega out and hopefully get to spend the rest of summer in Japan. He waited for his bags and a few skating fans had asked for autographs which he was happy to give out. 

He slipped on his shades to cover his eyes from the summer sun. The trees were bright green while leaves were being carried by the gentle wind. The noise of the bugs were loud but recognizable. He called for a taxi and asked to be taken to the nearest train station. He had a long day ahead of him. 

Over 4 hours of train rides and a half hour cab ride to the area where Yuuri lived, he had found the ‘Kats-tea’ cafe. The lights were still on and a few patrons had walked out. Taking a breath, he opened the door, and wheeled his suitcase behind. Sure enough he saw the back of the cutest guy he’s ever seen. The dark hair was tied back a little like he had grown it out. His curves were all the same and more elegant. 

Viktor could smell his scent over the candles, something he found out when he visited his own doctor that fated mates’ scents are above everything else. There was something else though about his love’s scent, like there was a growing hint of citrus. He had left his bags just by the door and walked up to the counter. 

“Can I get a coffee please?” He spoke. 

The man behind the counter jumped before swiftly turning around, his coffee bean eyes growing. “Viktor!” He quickly dashed into the back and around the side door before rushing up to the alpha. 

Viktor caught him in open arms and swung him around, holding him close and breathing in his scent. His alpha was howling in joy to finally be back with his mate. They parted and Viktor kissed his love and it was easily reciprocated. 

“I’ve missed you, Yuuri.”

“I’ve missed you two. But what are you doing here in Hasetsu? Shouldn’t you be training Yuri?”

“Yura is fine. He’s also been training on his own with his boyfriend. I came here to see you.”

Yuuri hugged him again. “Oh! Your drink!” He remembered, going back behind the counter. “I end in an hour, do you want to stay here while I close?”

“I would love to.” Viktor smiled. “Can I also get one of those orange treats?”

Yuuri raised a brow in confusion. “Orange treat? All I have is a strawberry shortcake bread that’s new.”

“Hmm.” Viktor put a finger on his chin, also confused. “I can smell citrus.” He leaned forward a little, “I think I smell it from you. New spritz?”

Yuuri handed over the cup and sniffed himself. “I don’t smell it. But I’ve had strange heat symptoms, could be that.”

“Then I guess I made it just in time.” Viktor flirted. “But first I asked to ask properly if you’d like to go out with me, officially.”

The younger omega blushed, brewing his own cup of a tea that was ginger. He adjusted his glasses and gave his hips a little shake in anticipation. He remained quiet but nodded. 

The silver alpha grinned, his heart forming in the shape of a heart. “Perfect!”

******  
Yuuri’s head was back in the toilet one morning while Viktor was asleep. He was getting tired of doing the same thing, eating like crazy during the day, only to have to be sick again. He was getting scared. Viktor didn’t know about it, neither did his parents. But Mari, Mari had caught him and comforted him one morning. He was just about finished when there came a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Viktor himself. 

The alpha looked tired, wore a tshirt and his boxers, his grey strands a mess. He had slight bags under his eyes from the time change, but here he was entering the bathroom. “Yuura, are you okay, I didn’t feel you in bed?”

“Hm? Yeah.” His voice was hoarse from throwing up so much. “This… Isn’t the first time.”

Yuuri could feel the worry roll off the alpha as he knelt down to sit next to him on the floor. When the older wrapped a comforting arm around him, he let it out. He let out his stress about being sick and how it wasn’t going away. How his heat never arrived and was now late. How the patrons at work have been giving him weird looks, it was too much for him.

“Shhh, its alright. I’m here now to help.”

“I’m asking Minako to take over for the day. I’ve already set up a doctor’s appointment.” he sniffled, wiping his eyes on toilet paper.

“Would you want me to come with you?”

“Please.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time while waiting at my work's second warehouse. So here's a chapter!
> 
> Italics are them speaking the native language

To say Yuuri wasn't nervous was an understatement. He was very nervous. Thankfully his new mate had come along to join him and comfort him through this anxious time. He had set up an appointment to discuss his heat cycle and why it would be late.

"Katsuki-san." A nurse called out. Her black hair pinned back into a bun, her uniform white and sterile.

Yuuri stood up and followed the nurse to the exam room and was measured. His weight, height, blood pressure, heart rate, etc. Viktor just sat in the extra chair watching and waiting.

They were left alone for a few minutes and Yuuri collected his thoughts. Everything was going to be fine. It was a delayed effect to using the scent patches, stress after a short trip, finding a mate. The last one he wondered why it was a thought into why his health was in a steady decline. He internally shook his head, maybe he picked up something in Canada. He hoped it was just a missed vaccination or something.

When the door opened, they were greeted by Yuuri’s personal doctor. Viktor was there for comfort, but the entire conversation was in Japanese. Yuuri would have to translate.

_“Yuuri, its good to see you again, how have you been?”_ His doctor started.

_“I’ve been okay, I guess. Went to Canada for the Worlds competition to cheer on my friends, and um_…” He blushed, waving to Viktor, “_found my mate.”_

The lovely beta doctor gasped, her equally brown orbs lighting with delight. _“That’s wonderful! Is this the man you had spoken to me about before? I kind of looks familiar.”_

The omega nodded, blushing harder.

She smiled again, putting her long black ponytail behind her as she looked at the old skater’s chart. _“Well everything here seems to be fine, you’ve gained a couple of kilos, but nothing too drastic to worry about. So I’d like to just feel around your abdomen if this is a swollen uterus in case of infection and if I can’t find anything then we can go for a urine test. Sounds good?”_

_“Sounds good.”_

“Yuuri, is everything okay?”

The omega faced his mate and smiled. “Yeah, she’s just going to feel around my stomach and I’ll have to take a urine test. Nothing too complicated. Sorry this is confusing you.”

Viktor smiled, taking his hand. “I’ll be with you no matter what they find. I just want you to be healthy.”

*****  
_“Well your uterus seems swollen a little, but it could be because if the missed heat. So,”_ his doctor reached into a cabinet and pulled out a urine sample cup, _“just go into this and we’ll have your results in a couple of weeks. For now, just lay off anything that’s causing the nausea and take it easy.”_

Yuuri nodded, taking the cup. He left Viktor alone in the room which was a little amusing. But after filling the cup up enough, he finished into the toilet. Awkwardly taking the sample back, he returned to the room. It was quiet and Viktor looked to be texting someone.

_“Perfect! So in a couple of weeks we’ll call you for the results.”_

_“Thank you Sensei”_

****  
Viktor was told by Yuuri that it would be a couple of weeks before they would find out.So far its been a week and a half, a long week and a half for the alpha. At the moment, the Russian was helping Mari with sorting laundry while Yuuri was taking a nap. It was the omega’s day off so he was going to take the day and sleep.

Lately though, it was as if Mari knew something about her brother that everyone else didn’t know, but she stayed silent about it. They had a small chat and relaxed for lunch until Yuuri came down, his clothes wrinkled, hair a mess, eyes waking up from sleep, and a hand on his belly. Mari snickered before Yuuri joined them, leaning up against Viktor, still half asleep.

“Hello, my love, did you sleep well.”

“Mmm, yeah. But I’m hungry now.” He mumbled, leaning more on Viktor.

Viktor wondered if he needed to be scented which he happily did so. He loved how needy the younger man was after he woke up. He rubbed their necks together, wrists too, until Yuuri grabbed his hand brought it down to his stomach. Yuuri then began to purr while Viktor stared at him in shock.

“Um, Yuura.”

“Hm?” The younger one hummed, letting go of his wrist.

“Uh-”

Yuuri’s phone then started to go off, he took it out and answered it.

Viktor stayed silent while Yuuri was having a shaky conversation with who he supposed was someone important. Mari’s eyes widened as she heard her little brother throwing out words and once he hung up the phone he was shaking even more. Viktor was beginning to really worry now. It was like his mate learned bad news. He went to reach out to try to comfort when Yuuri stood up, dashing up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door. Mari had growled at him before going out the door.

He felt lost, left out, and a little bit scared. But all he could do was sit there. Yuuri’s parents had gone to check up on their son, and when they tried to ask Viktor, he just shook his head, saying he didn’t know. Mari had returned with a small bag and ran upstairs to her brother. He heard some shouting and eventually got quiet. The door opened and slammed again, jolting the alpha. He looked down at his lap, head hanging in shame, as if whatever was going on was his fault.

****  
Yuuri sat in the bathroom, waiting for the tests to show results. The phone call he hoped was a joke, but since it was from his doctor, it was real. What Yuuri was most upset about was of how stupid he was to even not notice! He was around Yuuko when she was expecting her triplets and even she knew he was pregnant before she had taken a test.

Viktor had smelled it on him! His parents and Mari did too! He guessed it explained Mari’s overprotectiveness and growling at Viktor. It answered the out of nowhere nausea, fatigue, just everything! He pulled at his hair as he let out a giant groan. He was sure it was freaking Viktor out, but he had to have in own personal freak out before telling the alpha.

He quickly removed his shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror, turning to the side. There was nothing there. Yet the doctor confirmed he was pregnant and that she would like to have a follow up appointment to determine the gestation.

_“I’m such an idiot!”_ He screamed at himself in the mirror (in his native language of course). “Now I’m trapping him into this. He's only going to stay for this, I'm ruining his life. We just started going out! This is no way at all to start a relationship.

_"What about me!? I own a coffee shop, that's not a real job! How am I to support a child? I use my money for that shop, that shop is my baby. Ugh why was I an idiot!"_

The door was then knocked on, ending his rant. Mari had worked her way back in. He felt embarrassed having her see him like this. An ugly crying mess. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, hoping to calm him down. He cried onto her shoulder.

_"I don't know what to do Mari-nee."_

_"Well first let's look at the tests. Then we have to tell Viktor. You are not going to do this alone."_

Yuuri nodded. _"Right um…"_ he detached himself from her, taking a deep breath and flipping over the three tests. All showed two bright lines. He let out the breath. He started to shake again.

Mari peeked from behind his shoulder and patted his back. _"I told you to use protection."_

_"Mari-nee! I did. But we were drunk! I still remember your box and he was so glad he didn't have to leave the room."_

_"How many times?"_

_"Three, I think? I woke up with one still inside, but it was dry."_

Mari clicked her teeth. _"It broke."_

Yuuri's mind shattered. _"I-it broke?"_

His sister nodded. _"Sometimes, they don't always work."_ She wrapped him back into a hug. _"I'm just happy enough that you used protection."_

"You don't blame yourself, do you?"

She shook her head. _"I can only do what a big sister can. You're an adult, you get to choose how you want your life to go."_

They stayed quiet for several minutes soaking up the information, love, and a plan of what to do. Yuuri knew he had to tell Viktor first. His mate had a right to know. He put his shirt back on, dried off the tests, and held them in his hand behind his back. Mari walked out with him but then left to do laundry.

Yuuri went down the stairs and saw that Viktor was missing. He started to panic. He went back upstairs to check the alpha's room and nothing. He asked his parents and again nothing. He tried calling his phone but it went straight to voicemail. He wasn't in the hot spring, he was just gone.

His omega was beginning whine and call for his missing mate. Yuuri had to push it down and try to think rationally. There was one place he had left to look. He went back to his room to dress like he would for a jog. It was the middle of June so the sun was shining. Taking a breath, he set off to the only other place he could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are native language

Viktor glided onto the ice. He hoped that Yuuri would forgive him for taking off, but the ice relaxes him like it does his love. He didn't want to be a burden and even with the language barrier being hard for him, he had the feeling that the omega needed space. Viktor may be forgetful in some things, but he also knew when to read a situation.

Should he have texted Yuuri and tell his parents, yes. But if he knew the man, even for the short time they've been together, the ice is where they go to let out all their problems. Viktor was turing about to make another jump when the doors to the rink burst open. In the frame was a fuming omega.

"Yuuri!" Viktor gasped, turning back around and skating up to the side.

Yuuri ran up to him and slapped him. "Don't you dare run off without telling where you're going! I thought you left me!"

"Yuuri I- I thought you needed space. You and Mari were having a heated discussion and my Japanese is very rusty so-"

I don't care. Text me, tell my parents!" He quieted down. "I thought you left me. Right when I was about to tell you too."

"Tell me what?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Well after my freak out, and I'm still freaking out, I got my results back from my doctor."

Viktor's face paled. "You're not sick are you, or have an infection…"

"Nothing like that thank goodness." He started to blush as he reached into his back pocket. "I had Mari help me out just to double confirm the doctor's tests." He handed over three sticks with blue caps on them.

The Russian took them, looking them over in his hands. They looked familiar and his whole world stopped when he saw the strong double blue lines on each test. He was feeling faint and he had to grip the side of the rink so he wouldn't fall over. Yuuri looked on worriedly.

"Ah, so um… you-you're… I-I'm uh… we um…"

Yuuri took Viktors hands, looked up to him and smiled a little, blush dusting his cheeks. "Viktor, I'm having a baby."

Viktor's world went black.

****  
"There we go, come back to us." Takeshi had helped Viktor sit back up, and icepack on his chin.

When he sat up, he slowly remembered where he was at and let out a sigh. His blades were off and Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. He wondered where he went. He then remembered Yuuri's news. He sat up and was more alert, searching for his mate.

"Woah, hold on Viktor, you hit your chin on the rail when you fainted." Yuuko he remembered had quieted him. "Yuuri's in my office. He was upset about it, but I calmed him down. Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah."

Takeshi helped him up to the office and there Yuuri had taken over, looking over his mate and scenting him. The other alpha left them alone to calm down together.

"Sorry you hit your head, I couldn't catch you." the smaller man apologized in a low voice.

Viktor removed the ice pack and moved his jaw a bit before speaking. "As you shouldn't. My apologies for fainting. I never thought I'd receive the best news of my life."

He watched as the man looked up at him, eyes glowing with the hint of a similar thought.

"You're happy about this?"

He nodded. "Most who go into a sporting career never have the chance to break for children. I'm 30, retired, and still young. Now's a perfect time to settle down and start a family." He got quiet. "But ignore me for a moment. We just started our relationship. I want to know if you're okay with this."

Yuuri laughed a little. "I honestly never saw this coming. I've had people try to push an alpha onto me, I've met a few betas, but never getting pregnant with no try and success at the same time I give my virginity."

"That is a lot, wow." Viktor blatantly pointed out

"Yeah. But that's also why I want to go through it. The doctor might have more answers to this as to why the high success rate. I was just afraid you'd go and leave. It's a partnership."

The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega in a hug, scenting him with assurance. "I'm not like those dirtbag alphas. I love all my family, old and new." He let him go and gave him a soft kiss. "I would give anything to have this with you."

****  
They made an appointment for the following afternoon. The two decided to go against telling everyone about things until Yuuri got into the second trimester. Both of them wanted the dangerous part to pass before giving out the news. Mari agreed to say silent and just gave Viktor a glare before returning to her chores.

The two laughed it off and sat down to eat some lunch. It was soup much to Yuuri's delight. He fit in three bowls before getting sleepy again and leaning to nap on his mate. Viktor felt pride and was happy to make the omega feel safe. He helped him up and into bed before going back down to clean up the table. There he saw Hiroshiki cleaning up.

"Oh you didn't have to."

"It's good. I hope Yuuri rests good. Taking care of an expecting mate is hard." She smiled.

He froze. "I-um… how do you-"

She tapped her nose. "His scent. Mixed with old and new."

He did what he thought was best and bowed, apologizing at the same time. "I'm so sorry! I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

"Ah, Vicchan, its okay. It was going to happen soon. Yu-chan loves you so much."

He stood up, feeling incredibly guilty. "I can't help but feel that it is my fault."

She set the dishes down and walked over to grab his hands, her omega scent soft and comforting, much like their Yuuri's. "He told me what happened. I can say I wasn't happy, but now I am seeing how much you two fit together." She let him go and finished cleaning. "After all, fated mates are meant to be together."

"Ah- yes. Thank you Mrs. Katsuki."

"Vicchan, call me Okaasan."

He nodded, then went back upstairs to check on his mate.

****  
_"So how did you take the news?"_ Yuuri's doctor asked a slight smile on her face.

_"Well I freaked out a little, had my sister go get me a couple of tests, and I just knew I had to tell Vicchan."_ Yuuri squeezed his mate's hand.

_"I think you made a good choice."_ She nodded, a little joy coming off of her.

"Yuuri, can you tell her my question?" Viktor said.

He nodded.

"Um, well, since we are able to conceive on our first time together, do you know how that’s possible?”

Yuuri translated and the doctor lightened up. She then thought of what to say for the answer.

_“Hearing about conception on first try isn’t rare. It happens more often with male-female mates. Male Omegas do have a chance of getting pregnant outside of their heat, but its more uncommon. Since Yuuri here was a month out of his previous heat, some of his hormones were still active. So that could be one factor.”_

Yuuri translated back, Viktor took in the information. “How about this fated mates thing? Back home we never had the best education on secondary genders.”

_“Fated mates are rare but more common than you think. Each Alpha/Omega usually has three fated mates in their life. They don’t always find them but when they do, its special. Sometimes a fated mate doesn’t work out so they split and they have another chance at finding their partner._

_“Fated mates have an increase in everything. Scent, bonds, and in your case, pregnancy. Multiples are a higher chance as well.”_

Viktor felt better once he heard what she was talking about. He wanted to step up and be the best mate for Yuuri. He waited for the two to exchange words before doing another pelvic exam. He watched his omega look a little uncomfortable before the doctor left.

“We have so much to do.” Yuuri sighed.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, rubbing his thumb on the back of his mate’s hand.

“I mean I have to find a place to live, I don’t want to bother my family with a baby. I have to tell my friends, figure something out with the cafe, there’s just so much.”

The alpha sighed, smiling a little. “First of all Yuuri, all of this is going to be a ‘we’ thing. We are both going to work on our relationship, we can look for a place together, but you aren’t a bother to anyone. We can figure out how to tell out friends. I already had an idea in mind.”

“I still don’t believe this is all happening.”

“Its going to be alright, I’m here with you.”

The door opened and a technician entered. His light omega scent smelled like blossoms and chocolate. He was quiet and spoke softly upon greeting them.

_“Good after noon, Katsuki-san. I’m going to be the technician for today. I will determine the health of your baby as well as the gestation and expected due date.”_

_“Thank you for being in our care.”_ Yuuri replied.

The small machine that was in the corner of the room was turning on, lighting up. After about 5 minutes, the tech dimmed the lights, and asked Yuuri to lift up his shirt. The omega laying down lifted it up and lowered his pants a bit.

_“The gel is going to be a little cold. Apologizes before hand.”_

The gel sent a shiver up his back but soon warmed as it was spread around his abdomen. The tech was focused on screen in front of him until he found what he was looking for, he made a few notes before speaking.

_“I only see one baby. They are healthy. When was the last time you had intercourse?”_

_“March 23rd.”_ Yuuri responded, remembering that date.

The tech put in the numbers and then calculated. _“I’d like to set the due date from early to mid December.”_ He then turned on the sound and a soft thrum of a heartbeat filled their ears.

Yuuri gave the information to Viktor and he beamed in delight, his alpha emitting light soft scent. They were both gushing over their baby and proud about it all.

The tech pointed out the little baby to them. He said that Yuuri was almost 13 weeks along. It surprised the both of them at how far he already was.

“But where is the little bump?” Viktor was curious.

“I think it’s there, but barely.” Yuuri replied as he was handed a napkin to wipe off. “See look.” He laid on his back and he could see the gentle rise in his abdomen. “That’s the baby.”

The Russian was on the verge of tears and admired the little bump as Yuuri finished talking to the tech. He got prints of pictures and a thank you before they got wrapped up and ready to leave.

Taking each other’s hands as they left the building, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if everything was still real. He didn’t feel pregnant, he didn’t feel that Viktor was really here. Everything wasn’t going in order. He and Viktor barely knew each other still yet they were having a child together. After his mate’s comforting words that they were in this together, he was still having a hard time believing it all. He fought his tears as the two walked back to the hot springs, his internal struggle being saved for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Chapter

2 weeks later

Yuuri squinted as he looked in the mirror. Viktor had told him the other day that he’s starting to show a little bump. But the old skater didn’t see it. Yuuri wasn’t as fit as he was when he skated so his body gained a bit of weight. He was still healthy, but he also had a little pudge. He dropped his shirt and finished getting ready. He had a closing shift at his cafe then was going to Minako’s studio after to do some light dance to keep in shape.

He was looking forward to telling her about the baby even though she knew from his scent alone. Minami on the other hand didn’t know yet so it was going to be excited to tell. Not a lot of people knew yet. Viktor has asked if he could post on social media but Yuuri declined, asking to wait until they told their friends. He accepted.

Showing up downstairs, he saw Viktor with his headphones in while on his laptop, talking in Russian. Yuuri walked over, taking a seat next to his mate and peered while placing his chin on the older’s shoulder. He gasped when he saw Yurio in an ice rink.

“Good morning, Love.” Viktor smiled at him, kissing the side of his head. He unplugged the headphones to let Yuuri hear as well.

“Ohayo Yurio-kun!” Yuuri greeted, wrapping his arms around Viktor, his head still on the shoulder, but having their necks touch.

“Tch, morning. Did you just show up to rub yourself all over Viktor? He told me you two became mates when he ran from home.” Yuri wondered, giving him a look.

“Sorry, I can’t control it.” He mumbled. He wanted to almost tell Yuri about the baby, but the two were going to wait until Yuri and his mate, Otabek, arrived in a few weeks to train before the competition.

“Hmm.” Yuri hummed. “Whatever. You two are hiding something from me but I will find out when I arrive.”

“No comment.” Yuuri said as he got up to let Viktor finish his meeting. He grabbed some rice and eggs to make himself an omelet. His stomach was starting to take food better and seemed to be always hungry.

Once he was full, made Viktor food as well then showered before helping around the onsen before his shift. Mari had done all the heavy lifting while he folded towels and attended to the guests resting in the lobby. At noon, he slipped on his shoes and headed out. Viktor joined him too, walking him to work. They held hands while they walked. The sun was shining outside, cicadas were making noise, and children were running around. They didn’t talk but both had the thoughts that one day that would be them, taking their little one around.

At Kats-tea, Viktor kissed him and scented him with care before letting him work. They found out that since the discovery of the baby that they don’t like being apart for a long amount of time. Their instincts begging to be together.

“I’ll come by to scent you again once you’re done with your shift.”

“Thank you. Have fun at the rink.”

The shift went by well. Yuuri had gotten a bunch of work done, took his break when need be, and peed, a lot. It started to concern Minami with his frequent bathroom trips. On the clean up, Yuuri was approached by the younger employee.

“Um, Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

Yuuri paused his cleaning to pay attention. “Sure.”

“Well, um, I was wondering if you’re sick? You were throwing up a few times a few weeks ago and now you are going to the restroom a lot. So I didn’t know if you were sick. Even your scent has changed a little bit.”

Yuuri smiled, setting down the rag. “I’m perfectly fine. Its just a couple of things that happen with someone in my condition.”

‘Condition?’ It then hit Minami. “Wait, you’re-!”

Yuuri patted his small belly. “Yep! I’m expecting a baby come December.”

“No way. It’s Viktor’s right!?” He put a hand on his head. “No wonder you haven’t taken preheat time off, then that must be- Worlds!”

All the older omega could do was nod and continue cleaning tables before he had to count the money. After another hour of closing, Viktor and Minako had arrived. Minami exploded when he saw the Alpha and started to lecture him. It made the older omega laugh while his Beta friend rolled her eyes.

“Its going to be alright, We are working through this together. In fact, Minami, I’d like to treat you for taking care of My Yuuri.”

The teen stopped and blinked. “What?”

“You’ve helped out Yuuri so much with his work and his morning sickness these past couple of weeks. So I want to give you a treat. Sounds good?” Viktor gave his signature smile and wink.

The teen was awestruck. His eyes sparkled in the light his body shaking with excitement. “Let me get my coat!” He dashed back into the breakroom, making them all giggle.

Viktor walked up to Yuuri and hugged him, scenting him before rubbing his belly and giving him a kiss. “Be good and call me for anything.”

“I’ll be fine. Its sweet of you to take Minami out. I’ll see you tonight.”

Minako hugged him and brought him out to her car before they went to her studio. They chatted like normal, talked about the cafe and some changes before taking a break. Yuuri drank some water while he wiped of his brow from his workout.

“So you going to spill it out?” Minako finally spoke after the tough silence.

“Spill what?” Yuuri asked, curious about her sudden mood change.

“You have something on your mind. I suspect its about this whole baby thing. So, spill. I know you’ve been dying to.” She walked over to one of her mirrors, tapped it and it swung open, showing a few bottles of alcohol. And a glass, She opened a bottle and poured herself a glass.

Yuuri let out a sigh. She was like a second mother to him, training him when he was young, a person to confide in for so long after his struggles with accepting his skating fate. She was there. He placed a hand on his belly.

“I’m finding it hard to still accept that I have a living thing, living child, inside of me. Its a dream to even be with the Viktor Nikiforov. We honestly met with a chance for me to personally choreograph Phichit and Yurio’s. How could he have fallen for me?

“Then at Worlds, we are drunk, I barely remember the talk we had and now here he is, saying he loves me, and I’m having his baby… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! Its all out of order! I feel like I’m still his fan rather than his mate. I feel like I’m stuck with him because of the baby. That he’s stuck here because of me. We aren’t bonded and he could leave at any moment-”

“Do you want him to leave?”

“NO!” Yuuri shouted, tears now spilling. “No, I want him to stay, but I want him to stay because he chose to, not because of me, or the baby. I still want him to have his freedom and work his job as a coach for Yurio.”

“Yuuri, if you weren’t his fan, do you think you’d ever fall for him?”

That struck Yuuri. Would he? Would they even be fated mates? Even with the past couple of weeks since Viktor’s arrival Yuuri could already point out things that he never knew. Yes he had grown up admiring the Russian skater (as shown in the posters still on his walls) but he only knew the upfront, ice skating side of him. Now he’s experiencing the natural, caring, alpha he is. He’s serious when need be, he’s air headed, but also concerned. He’s soft but can become stern when the situation calls it.

When Viktor thought he was sick, he had gone to skate. Yuuri thought he was the only one to go on the ice when unsure, nervous, or scared about something. It was a thing he felt they could connect with. What shocked him the most is when Viktor easily accepted the baby. Yuuri never thought the man would be okay with it right away.

“I don’t know if I would. I’ve only known one side of him.”

“Then don’t feel guilty. Embrace it, Yuuri. Use this time to learn about him just as he is going to learn about you. Yes its all out of order with a baby bringing you two together, but I can already see it when he looks at you. The adoration, the love and attention he wants to give you. You may not think it, but you’ve become his next goal in life.”

Yuuri’s heart pounded at the thought. He blushed just thinking that he was someone important in another person’s life. He felt a little better at the thought. Minako had moved closer, wrapping him in a hug. He could smell her light apple blossom scent as he let her comfort him.

“Its early, but he loves you Yuuri. I’m sure you love him too, and not just your Omega telling you.” She kissed his head and the two sat in silence until Viktor came to pick Yuuri up.

*****  
“So where are we going?” Minami excitedly asked after he and Viktor took off from the cafe.

“We are going to the onsen. I’ll buy you Katsudon. But I really need your help.”

Minami didn’t know how to react. He was excited to visit the onsen as Yuuri’s parent’s food was mouth watering, but it was kind of anticlimactic. “What do you need help with.”

“Translating?”

“Yes, I’m still learning the language and trying to practice it while Yuuri works, but I’m still having trouble. So I need help translating to his parents about something.” Viktor was serious in his words.

A thought popped into the younger omega’s head, his brown chips warming up in excitement. “Are you going to propose!?”

Viktor stopped in his tracks, his blue oceans wide as he stared down the younger one. “What? N-no. I’m asking for permission to ask to have Yuuri move in with me. I’ve got a plan set out for us and the life for our child.”

Minami deflated his excitement. “Sure I can translate. And if you need help with getting the language right, I can help out.”

“Thank you Minami-kun, right?’

“Hai.” He nodded with a smile. “So when are you going to propose?”

Viktor went rigid again. “I don’t want to rush this and put it all on Yuuri at once. Yes a baby is way too early in our relationship. We are still growing. I want him to live with me, but stay here in his home. I don’t want to take him from his space especially in his condition. I want to make sure he feels safe with me, that he can trust me.

“Alphas and Betas have taken his dream so I want to give him a new one. Its hard now that he’s pregnant, but at Worlds when he was drunk, he asked me to skate with him. I want to make that come true. I heard he admired me when he skated. I’ve taken a peek in his room to check on him during his naps and my heart beats fast when I see his posters.

“I’ve had all kinds of fans but none like Yuuri. He’s respected me, he keeps it to himself, and he doesn’t push limits to get to know me. He treats me like I’m just another person and I want to do the same for him. Respect his life, be there for him and treat him normally. Everything is going fast, but I believe that us moving will help open his world.”

Minami was sparkling now with Viktor’s confidence boost. This alpha really loved the older omega so much. He was going to be a good mate and become a wonderful father. Now he was determined to help Viktor out with this idea for Yuuri.

10 minutes later they reached the onsen, Viktor now shaking a little. Inside he gathered Yuuri’s parents and sister then went into his idea of having Yuuri move in with him. They’d still be local. He found a few apartments more into town but close to his cafe. He explained how he didn’t want to take Yuuri away from his home. They’d be close to the rink so Viktor can still teach and train.

Hiroko was excited with the idea as was Toshiya. And once again, he was asked about marriage.

“I want to wait. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” Viktor told them.

“If you want to wait, that’s fine. But discuss with him about bonding.” Toshiya said. “Bonding is good for the health of mates and creates strong bond with offspring.”

“Yes I will talk to him about that. Thank you, all of you for allowing me to be with your son.”

“Its no problem, Vicchan. Even if you never got with Yuuri, we’d still consider you family. You’ve been well respected by our son.” Hiroko smiled.

****  
Viktor greeted Minako when Yuuri came to be picked up. She smiled and waved while Yuuri hugged Viktor, his instincts going wild for his alpha to scent him and the baby. The taxi ride home was quiet, the two holding hands. Once back in the onsen, they had a light snack before returning to Viktor’s room.

The Russian waited on the bed and watched as Yuuri dressed for the night. The omega grab a shirt of his and sliding it over his little bump. Viktor blushed. His mate was growing their family and he was bursting with pride. Yuuri joined him, slipping off his glasses to set on the end table before curling up, his nose buried in the scent gland.

“Yuuri.”

“Mmm?”

“I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Mm, what’s that?”

“I want to take parent classes for the baby.”

“Okay.” Yuuri yawned, slowly closing his eyes.

“I would like to discuss living situations.”

“Alright.” The omega whispered.

Viktor then moved to talk into his ear. “I’m going to let you decide when you’d like to bond.”

Yuuri’s eyes flashed open and he pushed his way out of his mate’s arms. “What?”

Viktor chuckled. “You heard me. Bonding. I want you to decide when you want to do it. I’m not going to push you. I’ll wait an eternity for you. But it is something we got to put into consideration for us.” He said softly.

“I-I- um well…” It clicked. “Otousan.” He got out of bed and stormed out the room.

Viktor got off the bed too and chased after him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard shouting, rapid japanese with anger. Yuuri was shouting at his father, red faced. Mari and his mother stood in the lobby and kitchen watching the argument go down, Hiroko shaking her head.

_“Why did you bring up bonding to Viktor!?”_

_“Yuuri, think of the positives. You already are so infatuated with the boy so why not bond him?”_

_“You shouldn’t be controlling my life! You’re still strung up on me finding someone else!”_

_“Yuuri, I just want what is best for you. Since you clearly went out to find your own mate, I hoped you’d follow tradition. Instead you got pregnant. The least I could ask is that you bond for your health, the health of your relationship and the health of that baby in your womb.”_

_“You don’t think I don’t know what bonding can do!? But what about Viktor? I don’t want to shove a bond and a baby on him in the span of a year. Its already bad enough I’ll have to live with him just so he can put up with my pathetic omega self. I don’t want to trap him in a bond that he might not want. For all I know he’s just here for the baby and being here because of instinct. So why bond with him when he could leave one day.”_

Mari walked up to Yuuri and slapped him across the face. Viktor growled as he got closer the the situation.

_“Don’t you dare talk down about yourself. Think about how lucky you are finding a mate, or even a fated mate! Viktor is here because he loves you and if you want to bond, he will accept it. He’s not just here for the baby. He’s here for you.”_

_“I’m not ready for this!”_ Yuuri shouted. _“I never asked for any of this. I was ready to just accept being alone, running my cafe and skating my broken dream. I made a mistake. I misjudged myself and slept with my idol. Do you even know how bad this makes me feel? Viktor could’ve chose anyone else-”_

_“HE CHOSE YOU!”_ Mari snapped. _“He’s right there. Tell him how you feel.”_

Yuuri turned to see and finally smell his mate. Confusion and anger was in his face. He felt even worse. He pushed past everyone and into his room, slamming the door. Viktor whined as he tried to reach for his mate but missed. Mari placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s insecure about this. He doesn’t want to bond yet because he doesn’t want to trap you here. Dad’s pushing it with good intentions, but Yuuri is just having a hard time processing everything.”

“Is there anything I can do to help him?” He sniffed, wiping away the silent tears.

“Just leave him be for the night. Don’t leave him alone for too long tomorrow. I’ll text Minako that he’s taking the day off.”

Viktor nodded, before excusing himself from the tense room and heading to his room to get a sleepless night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT

Yuuri woke the next morning by the feeling of someone brushing his bangs. He stirred before slowly opening his eyes to his vision blurry and thinking one of his posters had come to life. His eyes went wide and he backed up, the blurry Viktor looking a bit hurt at the movement. But something else hit Yurri, the scent of warm food. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses. Viktor became clear now as reality set back in.

Viktor was dressed in his nightwear. His hair was a bit of a mess and it looked as if he had gotten no sleep. Dark bags forming under his eyes. They almost looked a little red from crying. On the floor next to him was the source of the smell. It was rice omelet with ginger tea.

The omega's stomach growled with ravishing hunger. Viktor handed him a plate and set the cup on his night stand before taking his own and began to eat. The silence was heavy but peaceful at the same time. Yuuri knew Viktor heard his argument about him but still was thankful he didn't understand. 

Halfway through his meal, the silence was broken. The words soft as they left the other's lips. 

"Mari called you in for the day off. If there's anything you'd like to do for the day, let me know."

Yuuri nodded, continuing to eat his meal. It settled alright in his stomach but still he felt a little nauseous. He took a sip of tea and it helped calm his stomach down. Viktor stayed in the room even after he finished his food to clean up all the dishes but left the tea. He didn’t say a word as he left and once he left the room, the omega started to break down. Viktor had to have known something. He was only hurting him. He was so scared. That’s all it was. He was anxious, nervous, and scared, no terrified. 

One minute Yuuri was living his life, thankful to still find purpose after his skating years. He still helped out his friend and then was commissioned by Plisetsky which he felt honored. Then it was like overnight: he lost his virginity to the person he admired and wanted to be as a teen. He got drunk and went with his omega side and mated with the person he always respected. 

He wiped his eyes on his shirt and glanced down, his shirt lifted up, his stomach showing. Slowly he took off his shirt and sighed. He was showing, but didn’t want to admit it. Something clicked in his head and he began to speak to his bump, touching it lightly as if to comfort it. 

“I’m dumb aren’t I?” He smiled a bit. “Your dad is an idiot. I keep thinking in my head instead of talking to people. You can’t even hear yet but even just talking to you is helping.” Another sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I’m fighting myself over this stupid thing. I’m a coward, that’s why.”

The silence was weird but oddly comforting. 

There came a soft knock at the door and it opened again. Viktor still was wearing the same stuff, but had brought a towel with him. He paused when he saw Yuuri, his hand on his belly, and eyes wet with tears.

“Oh, um…” He was about to turn away to give privacy when Yuuri caught himself and waved his hands. 

“No no no! I was just talking to the baby!” The omega explained, voice wavering. 

“What? Really!” Viktor set the towel down and approached him, in awe over the growing bump. “The baby can hear us?”

“Ah, er, no… not yet I don’t think.” He patted his belly. “I was just venting.”

Viktor’s smile faded. His arms going to his side, eyes dropping to the floor. “I see.”

An idea popped into Yuuri’s head. Just seeing his mate sad was breaking his heart and his omega was going wild wanting to scent and cheer up the alpha. 

“Viktor~” Yuuri started, trying to sound a little enthusiastic. 

He looked up, his blue gems glistening in the faint light that shown through the window. His silver hair shining almost like metal you’d find on a polished ring. His heart shaped lips flattened into a thin line, clearly showing his frustration. 

“Viktor I want to go out shopping. But not just any shopping. I want to go baby shopping.” He carefully grabbed his mate’s hands and brought them to his belly, keeping his on top. 

“Yuura…” Viktor gasped, then began to tear up. “Yuuri, I love you.”

Yuuri joined the depressing mood, his chest aching, knowing he hurt Viktor. 

“Yuuri, I love you so much, not just because of the baby. Because of who you are. When we met I wanted to know more. I had to suppress my alpha so much to give you your respect. Your friends and family spoke highly of you, they admired you. 

“You’re not the only one who’s got fears about all of this, all this and the baby. I’m scared Yuuri. I’m afraid you’ll reject me. I’m afraid you won’t love our baby for our mistake. I’m scared that you might come to take the baby and leave me to be alone. I want to get to know you not just because we are fated mates, but I have this strong feeling that we were meant to be.

“I might be sounding so stupid right now, almost like begging-” He stood up straight, not taking his hands off the bump but looking into his eyes seriously. “Yuuri, I want to be with you, I want to raise this baby with you. I want to do everything with you.”

That was the arrow to the apple. If Yuuri could possibly have heart eyes, this would be it. His chest was beating fast, body heating up as his face blushed. The words sounded too good to be true, but his omega was howling and drooling over the declaration of love and courtship. Yuuri would have to trust his omega on this one as he leapt up and connected his lips with Viktor’s. His hands massaging the back of the Russian’s skull and into his hair. 

Viktor’s hands moved to his back as he held him, running up his back, feeling every muscle. Their mouths hot as the breathed through the kisses. Tongues twirling around in each other’s mouths. Yuuri brought up a leg to wrap around his alpha, his dick hard, wanting to rub up Viktor’s thigh. 

The Russian then picked him up and gently placed him on the bed only pulling apart when he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He heard Yuuri whine under him, both of their pants tight with arousal. He then went upon to smell his scent gland and gave it a good lick, making the omega below him, ‘no’ he shook his head, making Yuuri below him shiver in delight. 

“Vicchan! Onegai, onegai.” Yuuri panted, gripping the muscled arms.

“Patience.” He said as he slipped off Yuuri’s sweats and began to slip off his slick coated underwear. 

Viktor began to slowly tease Yuuri with everything he had. He started to kiss and lick around the smaller dick, then took it in his mouth whole, causing Yuuri to whine. His right hand trailed up the smaller body reaching the left nipple and he began to rub it, twist it and pull it. His left hand rubbed the tight ring of muscle before slowly inserting a finger, going slow. 

Yuuri’s toes curled, his breath speeding up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his hand played with Viktor’s hair, tugging and helping him take him all. He shuddered as he felt a second long finger enter him and spread him. He was panting like a dog, letting out growls and whines as he felt himself swell with cum. 

“Vicchan, I’m about to-” 

Viktor went to his base again, adding a third finger, tugged at his nipple, and used his teeth to lightly graze the sensitive skin as he moved up. He couldn’t hold it back longer as drool fell from his mouth and he shot his own seed in his mate’s mouth. Viktor stayed on, taking it all in before swallowing it all, looking up at Yuuri as he removed his hands and smiled

“Vkusno!”

Yuuri giggled as he tried to regain his breath. He didn’t think that he’d get off that easily but he supposed it was the pregnancy. He recalled hearing from Yuuko how she had a higher and sensitive sex drive in the early stages of her pregnancy. 

“Are you alright?”

He blinked, looking at his mate. “Y-yeah… what about you?”

“I’m perfect. Pleasing you makes me happy as well.”

“But you, you’re still hard.”

Viktor looked down at his own tent. “Its mostly my alpha.”

“Oh well, take it off. I want to see it.”

The Russian blushed, hard. He obeyed to the command and stripped, adding his clothes to the pile on the floor. Yuuri grabbed his arm and brought him to the bed, Viktor now laying down and Yuuri sitting on him, the erection straight up against his ass. The omega wiggled his hips and stood up on his knees. He made the alpha grab his thighs. He could feel the tip of the thick member on his cheeks, asking entry. 

“Look at me.” 

Oceans met the shore as the alpha began to be surrounded by wet tight warmth. Yuuri’s ass swallowed his throbbing dick, the omega’s face adjusting to the size and the feel. Hips wiggled again causing him to harden again. They began to roll as if instinct was taking over. Viktor guided his mate up and down, the sound of skin slapping together. Yuuri threw back his head and huffed, trying to keep the drool in as he rode the alpha. 

Hands met the tender nipples as they were teased, making everything build up again. Grunts, growls, whines, words in home languages were thrown around before Viktor felt as if he couldn’t handle it anymore. He tried to hold back but-

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuura!” Viktor called passionately, lovingly. 

“Vicchan, Viktor~!” 

With one final thrust, Viktor came into Yuuri, the smaller letting go himself, cum covering the older skater’s chest like a paint splatter. 

Viktor’s knot didn’t inflate since instincts knew that Yuuri was already pregnant. Yuuri let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he was filled with so much alphan seed. He relaxed onto his mate, the member still inside. Yuuri lustfully looked at the older and smiled, wrapping his arms around his middle, snuggling up to him.

“Viktor, mark me.”

The alpha gasped. “Like bond? Are you sure?”

Yuuri nodded. “I have to trust you, I love you too, and I need to communicate with you more instead of keeping all the negativity inside. I can’t rely on a baby to solve my problems.” He laughed a little at that.

Viktor sat them up as they were still connected. “I love you too, I just wanted to make sure.” He started to rub his nose against the glad as it was presented to him. “Are you alright with marking me or do you want to wait?” He hesitated. 

“I want to mark you. Claim you.”

He was hugged again, but was careful of the baby before preparing the gland again. He ran his tongue over the spot and began to kiss it. He started to suck on the gland to flare it up before lining up his teeth and bit hard into the skin, his incisors piercing the skin. He could feel the different scents, emotions, and energies flow into him as he lapped up the blood. He pulled back, Yuuri’s eyes were lidded and kind of glazed as he was taking it all in. 

Next Yuuri sluggishly blinked as Viktor presented his gland to him as well. Carefully he smelled the scent, licked the gland and sucked on it for a bit to become more plump. He hesitated for a second before engulfing it in his teeth, biting hard to puncture the skin. Scents, emotions, and energy flowed into him too. He let to, licking up the blood and he sat back, Viktor’s eyes wide in shock. Their bond was done and complete. 

“That was…” Viktor breathed. 

“Powerful. Energizing.” 

A nod agreed. 

Both were now sluggish, the effects of the bond setting in. Yuuri got off his mate and wobbled over to his closet to pull out a couple of robes. He tossed one to the one trying to fall asleep which woke him back up. 

“I need a wash. Go start us a bath while I change my sheets. I’ll join you in a moment.”

The alpha lit up again and threw on the robe before shuffling out of the room. Now that Yuuri was alone, he let out a sigh and smiled. Patting his bump, he spoke to it again. “Everything is going to be alright, its all going to be okay.”

Outside the door Viktor could already feel the effects of the bond even more. He heard his mate talk aloud in Japanese which sounded happy, but there was still a small bit of uncertainty in the back of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuuri's parents were ecstatic when the two had showed up in the lobby/dining area. Toshiya shouted in excitement and was smiling from ear to ear. Hiroko was happy about seeing the new bond mark as well, but also seemed a little nervous about it. Although when she saw her son and Viktor together, she had seen the truth between the two of them. They wanted to celebrate so they did. 

Viktor was with Yuuri, feeling the bond connect them stronger. Their scents were starting to mix with a hint of another scent. He figured it was of their baby and the scent of motherhood on his mate. It made his pride beam and his heart swell with the love he gets to shower the omega with. 

“Yu-chan, can we get a picture?” Hiroko asked, readying her phone. 

“Ah, yes! Send them to me as well. This a great way to tell our friends.” Yuuri agreed. 

“What’s going on?” Viktor asked. 

“Okaasan wants to take a picture of us, and we can send it to Phichit and Chris.”

“Perfect!” The Russian enveloped his mate into a hug as kissed the top of his head. 

Hiroko was already taking pictures, capturing the pure happiness. When the two calmed down, Hiroko took a photo of them smiling. She and Yuuri went over them while Viktor talked with Toshiya and Mari the best he could. Once pictures were selected, they were sent to Yuuri before he shared them with Viktor. The alpha gushed over them, picking out his favorite and together they sent it to their friends. 

Both phones started to ring, ignoring the timezones. They both answered. Viktor’s phone call was quiet and he excused himself. Yuuri’s was loud as Phichit screamed his excitement. He also excused himself, his family chuckling. Both mates did come to an agreement that the pregnancy is to be kept secret until Yuri arrives. They had a plan to surprise Yuri when he came for the rest of his training.

After their calls, Chris wishing them good luck and Phichit calling dibs on being the best uncle, They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their day. Shopping planned for another day when they instead spent it together with the family and their new additions. 

*****  
Viktor waited in the airport, playing games on his phone and texting Yuuri, while waiting for hos other Yuri. He was excited to see the younger Russian alpha and his mate, Otabek Altin, another alpha of Kazakhstan. He was a gold medalist as well with Yuri and the two had competed against each other. The previous summer, the two had come together and announced being mates. They still kept it to themselves and didn’t flaunt it around. 

The phone dinged, signaling a new text. The flight had landed and asked to meet by baggage. He got up and swiftly walked over to the baggage and waited. 20 minutes later, he saw the two and waved to them, his smile wide and his language making a few locals and foreigners turn their heads. A couple of skating fans stopped the Ice Tiger for signatures and pictures. The older alpha was proud. When Yuri was young, he hated interacting with his fans, but as he got older, he warmed up to them.

"Alright, Old man, I'm tired from the flight. I could use a nap." Yuri said once Otabek joined them with the two bags. 

"Of course! But we got to make a stop first." Viktor said, giving his heart smile. 

Once in the taxi, he asked for the destination in his best Japanese. He leaned back in the passenger seat, turning to look behind him. A thought crossed his mind and he smirked. 

"Oh by the way, Yuuri might scent you. He thinks his heat's coming up so he's been very possessive lately."

"So? Not like I've been scented by Mila a million times when her heat is coming up." He shrugged. 

Otabek didn't say anything but he glanced at Viktor and clearly saw the healed mark. He gave a small smile but didn't say a word, like he was enjoying this game with the blonde. He turned back to the window and took in the sights.

They arrived at the train station and took another long ride to Hasetsu before they started to walk. Transportation was limited in the little seaside town, but Viktor still wanted to walk. He lead the group to a food joint that had a number of tourists and a few locals. It was styled like an american burger joint with a 50s diner look. It was bustling for a cloudy summer day in August, but no one was complaining.

Viktor approached the counter and ordered 5 large fries and 2 chocolate milkshakes. Yuri scratched his head.

"Uh, Vitya…"

"Oh, Yuuri texted for food, So I got some to share."

"He's going to eat most of that right? He was a bit fat when we met him in December and April."

Viktor eyed the young alpha, almost warning him. "Yuuri may be a little thick around his butt and thighs and more loved around his middle, but he is not fat, Yura."

The comment threw off the blonde while Otabek suppressed a laugh, clearly catching on to a lot of things. The order was ready so he took it and they marched further out towards the end of the city when they reached the ever growing famous Kats-tea. Yuri opened the door, letting the other two enter before moving to the front. He'd be lying if he didn't miss the older ex skater.

A few patrons greeted Viktor before it had caught Yuuri's attention, whose back was facing the newcomers.

"Yuuri, I brought food!" Viktor shouted, alerting his mate.

Yuuri turned his head and smiled, happy to see everyone. "Thank god Vicchan, we're starving!"

With that left to go through the break room while Minami took over the front. When Yuuri returned, Yurio's jaw dropped at the sight of the older omega. He didn't see it really on the side with his apron on, but now, no apron, was Yuuri sporting a prominent round bump. He gave Yuri a hug, rubbing the scent glands together like a mother would a child. Satisfied he asked for the food.

Viktor handed over the food and ushered everyone to a table. Yuuri dug into the fries and milkshake, making soft, pleasured noises, and smiling like he won the lottery. Yurio reeling from the scent.

"I, uh… am I missing something?" The 20 year old asked.

Otabek laughed a little at his mate's slow mind piecing it together.

"Missing what?" Viktor cocked his head like he was a curious puppy.

"The pig got fat!" He stated, reminding him of his words from earlier.

The table stopped and stared at Yuri before sniffles distracted them back to Yuuri, he was tryinfg to rub his eyes while not getting salt in them but was failing. 

"I *sniff* thought we'd surprise you… *sniff* but you insult me? *sniff*"

"Yuuri, Yura didn't mean it, he doesn't get it." Viktor glared at the younger alpha. "Right Yura?"

"Huh, what's-"

"He's pregnant." Otabek stated the obvious in Russian for even the blonde to get.

The Tiger's head whipped up to see Yuuri and notice the bump just poking out from under the table. He was putting it together. Scenting, food must've been cravings, over protective Viktor, then he hit hormones. He felt terrible.

"Shit, sorry, Katsuki, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, I just forgot how blunt you are." He smiled, forgiving him instantly, Viktor putting back his glasses after wiping his tears. "So what do you think? Surprise!" The Japanese tried again.

"I uh, well it's great now that I'm not such an asshole about it. Um, how far?"

"He's 18 weeks!" The silver haired beamed, palcong a hand on the belly as Yuuri continued to eat.

Yurio tried to count back and gasped, "Worlds!?"

Both mates nodded. 

"Blyad, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You two were slammed. Katsuki kept dry humping you and Viktor, your scent was all over the place. Caused scent sickness for a couple of people. That night was wild." The younger staker smiled. 

"I only remember a few fuzzy details like waking up. I knew we talked but I can't remember what about." Yuuri admitted, feeling embarrassed. 

"But we're here now, preparing for the baby, and I'm super excited. We even picked a place out, it's close to town, close to the cafe and close to Yuuri's parents."

This shocked the blonde more than the pregnancy announcement. He felt a wide range of emotions, joy, excitement, happiness, but he also felt betrayal, hurt, loss. Viktor was like family to him and now it was in a matter of an overnight thing that he’s just leaving Russia behind to take care of an omega. Did Viktor even think about him during this whole process? The older alpha was his coach for fuck’s sake and not once did he ever think to talk about it. He understood the pregnancy surprise, but the move? Why couldn’t he just take the omega with him to Russia-

“You’re upset, aren’t you.” Yuuri spoke, breaking him from the shocked silence that fell across the table.

“I, um… I just don’t know what to say.” Yuri softly mumbled, getting a comforting hand placed on his thigh by his own mate. 

The Japanese omega looked down and smiled a little. “We can discuss this later. Right now, I’d rather not upset my customers.” He wiped his hands off. “Speaking of which, I need to return. The last rush is going to start soon and I need to help prepare.”

Viktor started to move as Yuuri shuffled out. The two young alphas did too and helped clean up. Yuuri bowed to thank them for visiting and that he’ll see them at the spring before giving Viktor a kiss and returning to work. The three then left to the springs, silence heavily resting on their shoulders as they walked to the spring. 

*****  
“Yurio, help me with the laundry for a minute.” Yuuri invited as he got up later that evening when they ate dinner in the dining area. 

“Er, sure.” The blonde got up and followed the omega into a room in the back. There were a few piles of fresh blankets that needed to be folded. He was handed a sheet and was showed how to fold it. 

“I can sense you are uneasy about Viktor staying here.”

The alpha skater tensed, but continued to fold. 

“Viktor and I have been talking, we’ve fought a couple of times, and I’ve been dealing with my own internal issues about everything.” He sighed, setting the sheet aside. “I want him to go back to Russia and keep his job. Just until the baby is born at least.” He rested a hand on the bump. “I’m still trying to get used to it all. Meeting a mate, mating, having a baby, bonding, then moving in, in not even close to 5 months. I can understand where you’d be angry with all of this.

“One minute Viktor is living his own life, training you, and the next he’s bonded to some random omega and already having a child. I know the look on your face because I’ve had the same. Its okay to feel upset towards us. I just ask that you be patient with us.” He was being honest and sincere and almost pleading with the younger alpha.

“You want Viktor to come home?” Was this omega really selfish?

He could see the omega grow upset. He nodded silently, confirming emotions that were to have been resolved a while ago. “I feel like I’ve taken from his life. Many people have told me that he loves me and even he’s told me that he loves me, wants to be with me… But I can’t grasp it. I left that world years ago, and now I’m being brought back into it. Maybe its my old dreams and wishes coming back to tease me. I’ve loved Viktor for a long time from the moment he inspired me to skate. Yet, I can’t grasp this. I’ve said it before and I’ve said it again, I don’t think I deserve any of this.” He was crying a little at the end, but went back to folding the sheets. 

Yuri let out a groan before glaring at the omega. “You’re dumb. You think you can get my sympathy over that pathetic sob story? When Viktor sets his mind to something he will follow through with it. If Viktor is doing this, he’s doing this. He’s not one to just go an quick half way through. He wanted to coach me because he didn’t want to leave the skating world, but his knees and back were giving out on him. Coaching was his next goal. Its been 4 years now and if he wants to do something new, let him. 

“I know Viktor, I grew up with him as an older brother. Viktor, as stubborn as he is, he will never give up. I saw him today, not only his instincts acting protective, but his feelings towards you. I haven’t seen him like this since he skated. If anything, you’re helping him, keeping him grounded.” 

He turned to the omega and let out a little growl. “Don’t go selling yourself short by thinking you mean nothing. You obviously mean something to him otherwise he would’ve dropped you long ago. Even if you two waited to have a child, he is still here, now and will bein the future. You’ve become his life.” He sighed. “Yes I’m hurt he’s leaving everything in Russia to be here for you, yes he still will be my coach, but I don’t own him. I’m not his caregiver or his partner. He’s a grown ass man who can make his own choices, and if that’s loving you, then so be it.”

Yuuri was surprised by the young alpha’s words and way of handling it all. The kid really had mellowed out through the years, growing up. Not even worrying about it, he moved forward and gave the blonde a hug, nuzzling and scenting him. Yurio was shocked for the 3rd time that day as he hugged back. Yuuri just wanted his approval so he gave it. When the omega pushed off, he cleared his throat, cheeks red as strawberries. 

“Thank you. Sorry for scenting.”

Yurio waved it off. “You can’t help it. Its the possessive thing, right? After all, we are family so we’ll be seeing each other more often. The omega just wants its pack together so when the baby comes, you won’t be so scared.”

Yuuri gasped. “How did you know that?”

The blonde shrugged. “A lot of the girls/omegas at my rink would become pregnant and scent literally everyone they knew before the baby arrived. I managed to stay away, but even Mila scents me when its close to her heat.”

That made Yuuri giggle and the two continued to fold the sheets, talking quietly among themselves. Outside in the hallway, Viktor let out a shaky breath. He sensed distress the moment the two were alone and had heard it all. His heart hurt a little about his mate’s doubts. He’d have to speak with Mari or his parents again. He hoped to finally prove that he wasn’t going to abandon him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't that exciting. Honestly my mind's not in the right space at the moment so even doing my hobbies is tough. Please bare with me as I try to get better and still bring content.

The day was a busy day for not just the two mates, but for everyone. Within two weeks, the cafe was becoming busy with college students, Viktor was training with Yuri and Otabek, the bonded couple had moved into their three bedroom apartment and was starting to make it feel at home, and they were ending the ruckus with a 20 week ultrasound. After that they had a scheduled coaching class for expecting mates.

Yuuri was groggily getting ready for the day and it was already going to be a bad one. He woke to back aches, sore knees, and a stiff neck. But it was the only position he could sleep in since its how his baby wanted to rest. On his left side, snuggled against the pillow that sadly divided him from his mate.

Just a day after Yurio arrived, Yuuri was folding laundry again after he had gotten home from his shift when he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He paused for a moment, taking in what had happened when he felt it again. It was almost like a quiver and swipe in his lower belly. He gasped realizing what it was. Viktor had come dashing into the room, eyes full of worry.

"I could feel distress. What's going on?" He asked, getting close to his mate, sending out comfort pheromones.

"I think its the baby." Yuuri smiled, putting a hand on his belly where he felt the baby move. He felt it again and confirmed. "Yes, I can finally feel the baby move!"

Viktor went from worry to pure bliss in a matter of seconds. He hugged his mate, kissing him on the top of the head and rubbing the bump, scenting it at the same time. "That's incredible!"

"It kind of tickles." Yuuri laughed.

Now here he was 2 weeks later his joy starting to fade. Now that he could feel his baby move around, he felt the small kicks, the baby resting on his back, the push of his organs, and the urge to constantly pee. Nonetheless, he still got ready with a shower, dressed in a pair of maternity jeans and a shirt of Viktor's before heading to the kitchen where he found Viktor making coffee and cooking them breakfast. He was thankfully already dressed.

"Morning." The alpha greeted, setting a few pancakes on a plate. "I've got your tea ready too. You can take a seat if you'd like."

"_Ohayo_… it smells good."

He carefully eased himself onto the chair and food was presented to him. His stomach growled in ravenous hunger, drooling to be fed. He took a forkful of fluffy pancakes and smiled at the taste. Viktor joined him with a plate of extra stacks that Yuuri finished most of. His stomach felt more distended as it was filled for him and his baby. A sharp kick to his back as a thank you for food.

He rubbed it, grimacing at the slight pain that came with it. This was definitely their kid. The baby was sure to have legs like that of a skater. Viktor noticed his discomfort and flashed him a sympathetic look. Yuuri waved it off as he got up to clean his plate.

"So today is going to be busy, yes? Doctor appointment, travel shopping, and movie day?"

Yuuri didn't say much, just nodded. He wasn't feeling too well, the aches and pains, and his body just feeling gravity didn't mix. Viktor got up, stepped up behind him and scented him. The omega relaxed but was still tense. He tried not to sniffle since his hormones were acting up.

Viktor wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed away his forming tears. “I know a lot’s on your mind. But we’ll get the check up with Dr, Kamiya? Yes, we’ll get an O K from her that the baby will be safe.”

“I know.” Yuuri wiped his eyes. “I haven’t traveled since I was into Skating. I’ve never been good with flights.”

“I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” The alpha pulled away. “Oh, I got an idea.” He left his mate alone for a moment going to their room and returning a few minutes later. You can wear these!”

The omega turned around to see his mate wearing his old red and white tracksuit, Russia proudly showing. Viktor did a couple of turns in it to show off and he wiggled his hips a little to tease. Yuuri started to laugh and smile again, already looking forward to wearing them. He remembered that Grand Prix. It was Viktor’s 6th consecutive win in a row, and that was truly a moment to behold. The alpha had visited Japan not long after for a little vacation, and Yuuri, as much as he wanted to chase down the handsome skater, didn’t go to his meet and greet at a rink on Tokyo.

He blinked away the memory of watching the event unfold on TV while in his pajamas while eating a tub of ice cream, because he had something better. He had the real deal. His heart pounded and his cheeks flared up as a blush formed.

“Oh, perhaps you find me attractive in my old tracksuit?” Viktor wiggled his brows.

“Yes, very much so. It just brings up memories.”

“You have one for everything.” The Russian smiled, walking up to his mate and wrapping his arms around in a hug to gaze at him. “Tell me this memory.”

Yuuri plunged into the little story and it humored the older man. He commented how adorable he was, and felt bad for not finding him sooner. He then leaned down and whispered into his mate’s ear, his hands reaching down to the round ass at the same time.

“You don’t need my writing when-” He started to nibble at the small lobe and trailed down, “you *kiss* have *kiss* my *kiss* mark.” The mark was lightly bitten, sending shivers up Yuuri’s spine and turning his legs to jelly.

Viktor caught him and picked him up. “We have half an hour, yes? Why not make the most of it?”

*****  
Yuuri felt embarrassed as their taxi pulled up to the clinic just 5 minutes before their appointment. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other but the quick fuck helped relax Yuuri, not realizing how bad he needed it. He had grabbed the training jacket in the rush after he discarded it on the floor earlier as he so desperately wanted his mate.

They signed in and the doctor herself had come out to get them.

_“You barely made it!”_ She smiled and laughed.

_“We got carried away.”_ Yuuri replied shyly.

_“I think I know why. Even though I’m a beta, I can still smell some things.”_ She tapped her nose.

_“Sensei!”_ Yuuri blushed.

“What did she say?”

“We got caught.” Yuuri replied as he entered the room, a random noise in response coming from Viktor as his own answer.

_“So Katsuki-san, anything feel different to you that you might have questions on?”_

The omega got up onto the exam table and Viktor stood next to him, holding his hand. _“Just the soreness, off balance. Increase in appetite... sex drive.”_

_“Ah yes, all perfect for the 20th week, and about the things you should experience. Has your little one started moving yet or at least an increase in activity?”_

He placed a hand on his stomach, smiling. _“Oh yes, they’re very active. They love it when their father talks or is nearby.”_

_“Wonderful! Does your mate have any questions? My English isn’t good, but I can try.”_

“Viktor do you have any questions for Kamiya Sensei?” Yuuri turned to his mate.

“Oh um, I’m worried about Yuuri’s nerves? Is there anything I can do to help calm him?”

Kamiya paused for a moment to try and translate the words and asked the other for help on some. “Scent is good. Talking too. Communication is best with mates.”

Viktor nodded. “Also we have plans to visit my home country soon for training and I wanted to show Yuuri. Is he safe to travel?”

After more hushed talking, she nodded, eyes lighting up. “Travel is safe now. As Katsuki-san gets more-” She gestures bigger and round with her hands, “I want him home. Nesting is important when more big.”

“Of course! Even if we got again once the little one is older, I still want to show him my home.”

Once the omega translated, the rest of the appointment went smoothly. Everything felt fine, Yuuri was at a healthy weight and had a strong baby. They watched them kick around and suck on their thumb. They heard the heartbeat again and brought more tears but they were elated knowing their little baby was safe and tucked away in the omega growing stronger.

_“Looks like I’m able to tell the gender today, would you two like to know?”_

Yuuri gasped, turning to Viktor. “She knows the gender of the baby.”

“Really? Wow!” He exclaimed. “Are you wanting to know?”

“It would be nice to prepare for what we’re having, but I also like surprises.”

“I want to share the surprise with you.” Viktor kissed the back of his hand as Yuuri asked for the surprise.

****  
“You got everything?” Yuuri asked as they were about to leave the apartment.

It was the Friday after the appointment and they were preparing for their trip to St. Petersburg, Russia. Yuuri’s family was nervous but also excited for their son to once again explore his world. The omega waited for a response, hugging the tracksuit close. It was still big enough for him to zip it up, but now a prominent bump showed through. He zipped up his bag, and brought it to the front of the door.

Viktor who came from the kitchen with travel mugs of tea, his bag slung on his shoulder and a diaper bag, just in case as well as to calm his mate’s nerves. He knew the baby was far from arriving, yet they wanted to be cautious.

“I got everything. Here, take the tea, I got the bags.”

Yuuri did just so and they were off. The ride to the airport was easy but as they got closer, Yuuri was starting to feel scared. He felt exposed and a few locals were giving him looks. With the teas long gone, he was able to cling onto his mate, hoping to drown in his scent and relax. His baby could feel his distress and started to kick frequently. He had an hand on his bump through the pocket and the two were clear once they presented their passports (one with an updated photo of Yuuri and not the awkward teen he was).

Viktor had found a seat publicly on the plane, as per Yuuri’s request for wanting to save money, but close to the restrooms in case he got motion sick. The flight was roughly going to be 14 hours and they would land about mid mid morning in St. Petersburg. Luckily Japan’s time was only six hours ahead so Yuuri could still keep in contact with his family. After they took their seats, the attendants came to check on everyone, made sure seat belts were properly on the passengers and the flight took off.

Turbulence was a bit rough, making Yuuri nauseous. He had a bag ready to throw up into and a few people on the plan looked over. Once in the air ane everything calmed down, they were able to unbuckle their belts and Yuuri went to the bathroom instantly, his stomach upset. Viktor carefully followed, smiling at the other passengers that it was alright. The omega was crying while being sick, and was embarrassed. Viktor rubbed his back and comforted him but helped him back to his seat.

“Are you alright, Sir?” A flight attendant asked.  
Yuuri nodded. “Yes. Just motion sickness and the baby.” He tried to wave it off.

“Can we get ginger soda?” Viktor asked. “And some crackers?”

“Yes. One moment.” The attendant left for a moment and returned, also bringing a comfort pillow, water, and the items requested.

Over the next 14 hours Yuuri napped, Viktor napped, the two watched a movie, and they even had a few things to eat. Yuuri was having one last nap as they were landing, and Viktor had to wake him as much as he didn’t want to. He tapped the omega’s shoulder, and removed the belt. The man still didn’t stirr.

“Yuuri, come on, we got to wake up.”

He finally stirred and woke up, groaning as he got up. His back hurt, his baby was starting to kick, he felt miserable. The moment he was helped off the plane, he woke up more, the snowy city was live and bustling, the windows like a frame of the beauty of the place. Maybe the flight had been worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for the long wait. I'm busy with work, and starting therapy. So I've been a bit distracted.

Viktor kept a look out for reporters as they made their way through the airport. There was a cab waiting for them outside, but for the alpha, his mate’s safety was more important to him. He smiled, his heart almost about to explode as they omega was looking around at everything. He had to pry him away from the windows of the terminal, hoping the real outside would be better.

“Viktor, I have to call my family, let them know we made it.” Yuuri spoke up, breaking him from his love vision.

“Ah yes. I have to call Yakov.” Viktor nodded, pulling out his phone but keeping an eye out for anything. Although he was home, it still was strange for his omega and he didn’t want the bad to happen. After a couple of rings a gruff voice answered the phone.

_“Are you done with your adventure in Japan?”_

The alpha winced. No one really knew about his mating to Yuuri. He posted it on his private account, swore Yuri and Otabek to secrecy. Yakov didn’t have social media thankfully, but he’s tried to keep it under wraps. The older russian alpha was like a father to him, he didn’t want to upset him.

_“Not quite. I’m here to coach Yura and get him to be on his own this season. I’m a tad bit busy.”_

A scoff, _“You busy? Coaching is your job now Vitya, you can’t just up and leave it. Have you informed the media yet?”_

_“Er, no. And there’s a good reason why I’ve kept things under wraps. You’ll find out when we arrive at the estate tonight. Will Lila be present?”_ He was starting to get nervous.

_“No, she’s in France right now setting up another institute. Plus we had a fight, don’t laugh. Whatever you have to discuss with me, I can pass along.”_

_“Of course. I’m making my way through the airport right now. We should be there in an hour.”_

_“Not a minute late, Vitya.”_

Viktor hung up and at the same time, Yuuri tugged on his sleeve. His doe eyes were wide and he was smiling.

“You alright?”

Yuuri enthusiastically nodded. “Yes! My family is happy we made it.” His eyes dropped. “But can we pleeeeaase get food!? The baby and I are starving!” He kind of whined, rubbing his bump.

“Ah, yes, sorry. The cab’s waiting. Yakov is preparing dinner while we are making our way.” Viktor patted his head and bringing him close.

Yuuri wrapped himself around his mates arm, now taking in all the noises, scents, and strange new people. He was in Russia! He had been once before when he competed but it wasn’t a pleasure trip. This wouldn’t be either, but at least he was going to have a month to adjust. Yes a month was a bit extreme, but he also didn’t have to see a doctor until they returned, but Viktor had his own doctor in his phone in case there was an issue.

Just as they were almost to the cab, bags in hand, a reporter spotted them and so did a few others. Viktor froze but also tried to play it off since they were now a wall between him and privacy. Yuuri hid behind him, he was never good with the media.

_“Please schedule an interview with my agent later. I’m home from a long flight and I’d like to get food.”_ Viktor smiled his signature smile that made even grown alphan men swoon.

_“Nikiforov, how is your skater, Plisetsky?”_

_“Mr. Nikiforov, is there a chance that you’ll take in more skaters after this season?”_

_“Nikiforov, did you return home with your mate?”_

Viktor froze. Either they found out via some sort of way or- He stopped. “Ah, he is in fact Plisetsky’s choreographer. My student has requested for his extra coaching as he taught him last year as well as another skater.” He never denied that Yuuri wasn’t his mate, but they didn’t need to know. He also made sure both of their bond marks were covered.

You two smell like each other and your guest is with child, are you perhaps related to this?”

Okay now the questions were getting personal.

_“As I have mentioned he is Plisetsky’s choreographer. So we are working together. Now please let us through.”_ He growled a little at them causing them to pause and put Yuuri ahead. The omega was shaking which wasn’t good.

Once the bags were in, and the doors closed, Viktor scented his mate, apologizing over and over for the trouble he caused. The Japanese omega nodded, saying it was alright and didn’t worry. He remembered how ruthless they would be. He ignored them best he could but visibly relaxed when he sat down. The drive wasn’t too long but still about 50 minutes. Viktor rubbed his mate’s bump and it calmed them both down.

They were quiet throughout the ride. Viktor was nervous about Yakov's reaction and as well as what those reporters were going to say about his return with a pregnant omega in tow. Yuuri picked up on the alpha's distress and released a soothing scent. Everything was going to be alright.

Upon arrival, Viktor helped this mate out of the car while Yakov's men took care of their luggage. Yuuri's jaw dropped at the sight of the estate. It wasn't the biggest one in St. Petersburg, but was still grand and marvelous. The architecture was nothing like it was back home and looked oddly American with the rooftops of Russian ideal.

Viktor lead Yuuri inside, Yuri and Otabek greeting them in the lobby. The blonde had his arms crossed while the other alpha was relaxed.

“About time you two showed up.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

Viktor waved it off. “We got caught by reporters. Don’t worry, I didn’t give away anything about Yuuri being my mate. They don’t need to know that yet.”

The doors behind the group opened, revealing a slightly shorter older man. The top of his head was balding, he wore warm clothing, and almost had a permanent scowl on his face. His sharp blue eyes were eyeing the group as he approached them. Alpha scent rolling off of him.

Yuuri hid behind Viktor, holding onto his arm. Viktor looked over and smiled, wrapping his arm around him.

“Vitya, Yura, welcome home.” He greeted. “Beka, nice to see you as well. But, who is this? He looks familiar.”

Yuuri took the chance and bowed. “I’m Katsuki, Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” It always felt weird to say it in English, but he couldn’t speak Russian.

“Yakov Fetlsman.” The alpha replied with a hint of curiosity. “Dinner’s ready.”

He turned and everyone followed. Yuuri was nervous but he had known who Yakov was. He’d seen enough of him on the tv during the competitions. It was also just as exciting as meeting a skater themself. The omega clung to his mate as they went into a moderately sized dining room. Yakov took his seat at the head of the table, with Yuri and his mate on one side while Yuuri and Viktor sat on the other.

Food was brought to them, a popular Russian stew. It smelled delightful but Yuuri’s stomach didn’t like the first spoonful. Yakov started to talk to the boys in Russian while Yuuri tried to make of it and pick at his food. Now he knew how Viktor felt when he first arrived in Japan. The baby turned, sensing his discomfort.

“Yuuri?” Viktor picked up on the slight distress. “Are you okay?”

He wanted to shrug it off and say yes, but with the travel, his tiredness, homesickness hitting him early, and the baby not liking the food, it was all too much. He started to sniffle, the table grew quiet.

“Yuuri, can you tell me what’s wrong?” The alpha’s soft voice working it’s magic.

“Baby doesn’t like it.” His cheeks burned with shame at the rejection of the food.

The silver alpha smiled. “Its used to your diet. I can request something lighter if you’d like?”

“I don’t want to hurt Feltsman-san’s pride.”

Viktor chuckled, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “You won’t hurt his pride in something he didn’t cook. It won’t be a bother. We make the baby happy, it makes you happy.” He turned to Yakov and smiled._ “Yuuri can’t seem to handle the heavy food. Is there some rice or pasta that can be cooked?”_

Yakov raised his brow. _“Is there a reason why he can’t handle the food. Is he allergic?”_

Yuri rolled his eyes, barking at the old coach. _“He’s pregnant! He’s been on a Japanese diet so something this heavy is going to hurt.”_

The older alpha’s eyes widened. Yuuri was hiding a bit behind Viktor earlier and didn’t see the bump. He looked at Yuuri again. He was wearing Viktor’s old tracksuit, clinging to the younger alpha, and was quiet. _“Vitya, is he your mate?”_

“Yes.” Viktor replied in English, wanting his mate to be a part of the conversation. “I’m mated to him. We’re bonded,” He moved his collar to show the healed mark, “And we’re having a baby.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri harshly whispered tugging at his sleeve. “I’m so sorry Feltsman-san. Its my fault. I went into heat and was drunk-”

Yakov cleared his throat. “Katsuki. Its alright. Viktor is a grown man. If this happened while he was still skating then there might be a problem. I am a bit upset that it’s been hidden from me. But now I understand the behavior.” He called over a servant to put in a request. “If there is anything you need, let me or Viktor know.”

“We’re only staying the night, Yakov.” Viktor reminded.

“I know, but in case he’s bored at your apartment or you’re at a starting competition with Yura, he’ll need the help.”

“I plan on bringing him with me.”

“Vitya! You can’t drag a pregnant omega with you, the flights could be too much.”

“But I can’t be from him, we’re bonded. He could get bonding sickness.”

Yakov pinched his nose. “We can discuss this later. For now let me get to know him. I don’t want him to be scared.”

****  
Yuuri felt like a zombie as he and Viktor went to the guest room they were staying in. the bed looked like a cloud to the omega and once changed, bladder empty, and glasses on the side of the table, he laid down on his chosen side. The mattress was fairly new almost but enveloped him and his belly in a hug. To finish it off and to enter dreamland, Viktor scented him, both passing out not long after.

The morning was slow and achy. Yuuri stayed in the same spot all night but never slept so hard in his life. He hoped to take the mattress with him back home. Viktor was still asleep when he woke up. He shifted to sit up. The weight hit his bladder and he winced. Standing up, he waited a minute to gain his balance. It was something he figured that he’d never get used to. Holding his back and rubbing his stomach, he wobbled over to the adjacent bathroom.

Going pee never felt better and the sleep was a blessing. He sent texts to his sister, Minami, Minako, and Pichit that he’s rested and that he’ll keep them updated. He got some replied but others ignored because of busy schedules. He dressed and shivered at the slight chill that hung in the air. Russia in the fall/winter was very cold. He took upon the offered slippers then began to explore in search of the kitchen.

The steps were a bit annoying, as he couldn’t see his feet, but he hung to the railing and took it slow. His stomach growled and the vibration of his stomach woke up the baby who began to stretch and get comfortable again. Starting to feel lost, he tried to backtrack. The estate wasn’t that big but still big enough to get lost in. Pausing as he heard footsteps behind him, he braced himself.

“Oi, Katsudon.” It was Yurio.

He turned, a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He lightly laughed. “Ohayo Yurio.”

“What are you doing walking around? Where’s Viktor?”

“Ah, he’s still asleep. I was looking for the kitchen. I wanted breakfast.”

Yurio rolled his eyes, walking up to the omega and holding his hand. “Come on. Its lunch, but I can make you some pancakes or something. That sound good?”

“Anything sounds good right now. Baby just wants food. I guess I should get used to Russian foods, since it a part of them.”

The blonde alpha clicked. “Viktor’s set on living with you in Japan. Hell if this place wasn’t my home, I’d leave. Its too cold sometimes.”

The found the kitchen and Yurio started by finding a pan. He looked around for ingredients and exclaimed when he found some. Yuuri offered to make tea so he found a pot and boiled water and set cups out. The tea was loose leaf and were placed in an infuser before set in the cup. The two worked in sync and danced around each other as the food and drinks were made.

“Here you go, Russian pancakes.” Yurio placed down the plate with a big stack and grabbed smaller plates for them to eat off of. He got forks, and found jam.

Yuuri sipped at his tea and took a bite, melting at the taste. His baby kicked, enjoying it as well. The two got into talk about the upcoming season, plans for programme improvement, and a little bit of baby plans.

“So what are you going to do on free time when we aren’t training?”

“I actually have this idea. I brought my laptop to start the work on it. But I have this idea to-”

“YUURI!” Viktor shouted as he threw open the kitchen door. He was half dressed, hair a mess and his eyes blown wide.

The shout scared the two younger men and Yuuri’s tea spilled onto his shirt.

“Blyad!” Yurio got up and grabbed a towel, drying him off, and checking his belly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Viktor, what the hell was that!?” He snapped at his mate.

“Y-you weren’t in bed, I th-thought something bad happened.” The alpha scrambled out.

“You’re still tired. You must’ve had a nightmare. You know I can’t go far from you.” He got up and walked over to his mate nuzzling him and hugging him. “I was hungry and Yurio made me food.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Vicchan, go back to sleep. Its our wait day.”

“Right, right.”

Yuuri kissed his mate before turning him to the door for him to return to go to bed. He turned back to Yurio and smiled. He returned to the table and the two continued their chatter.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri was putting everything together and making his drafts. His new idea hoped to have a high success rate and bring joy to a lot of people like him. Closing his laptop, he relaxed back in his chair, sipping his tea and enjoying his surroundings. Viktor had shown him a coffee shop that wasn’t far from the coach’s apartment. 

Speaking of apartment, Yuuri reeled his mind back to the week before. After staying in Yakov’s estate for the first night, Viktor was eager to return to his home and show Yuuri around where he lived. The apartment was surprisingly average with two bedrooms, included bathroom, and a great view of St. Petersburg below them. Viktor had money, but he never flaunted it around. He said that the money isn’t what made him who he was, it was his passion for skating. 

The apartment was clean and white, had some black leather furniture, and some houseplants to brighten it up. For the view of the city, there were some windows and a balcony. To the right of it was a fire place for the winter with a TV above. On the mantle was a little wooden box with blue paw prints on it. Yuuri knew what it was. After a year of Viktor coaching, his beloved poodle Makkachin had passed from old age. Yuuri teared up since his own poodle, Vicchan, had passed while he was away for college. 

The main bedroom had a comfy bed, end tables, a dresser and a small closet for jackets. Yuuri settled in nicely and when it came to the second bedroom, it was the guest room/ Yuri’s room when he visited. 

“We can always turn it into a nursery for when we visit. Yura is old enough to live with his mate now, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Viktor had commented. 

Yuuri felt a little bad about kicking Yuri out, but there was the topic of discussion if using the apartment for travel and visiting when the baby was older. Viktor wasn’t going to stop coaching anytime soon, and the both agreed to share each of the cultures with each other. Speaking of kicking, he rubbed his left side when the baby delivered a hard kick to his rib. 

It brought him back to reality, to the sights, sounds, and smells of the little shop. It reminded him of home with Minami and Minako. He had messaged them how things were and Minami replied with a picture with Minako in the background looking her hung over self. The caption was “Its A-Ok!”

It made him chuckle but he had to message Phichit for a video call. He plugged in his headphones and the Tai beta opened up, he looked that he just came home from practice. 

“Yuuri! Its been a while!” 

“Yes, I’ve been busy with the cafe, making time for Viktor, and we’re in Russia for the first couple of in country competitions for Yuri.”

“That sounds tiring. How are you doing?” The thai began to undress, stuff the two were used to when they shared a dorm room back in college. It never bothered either of each other.

“It is a but, but I’ve been busy with my own project. I am doing alright though, I’m getting used to the place, I do miss home. Being away from Viktor is frustrating, though I have to trust him. Baby is doing great. She’s kicking up a storm.”

Phichit gasped. “SHE!? You’re having a GIRL!?”

Yuuri frantically waved his hands. “No! No! We want it to be a surprise, but I have a strong feeling its a girl. I keep dreaming of a little girl between us. Viktor doesn’t know, I don’t want to give his hopes up if he wants a boy. We both will love them unconditionally no matter the gender.”

“That’s still wonderful. To change the subject though, I got your email from earlier and read through some of the documents. I say you have an agreeable pitch here and you’ve got my support.”

“Thank you so much, this means a lot and it will to a lot of us.”

“You nervous to tell Viktor?”

Yuuri nodded. “I know he’ll endorse something like this and help to convince the ISU for this to go through. I’m just afraid of the rejection.”

“That’s understandable. You’ve got history with skating as well so they should be able to accept the proposal.”

The two talked about other things like upcoming competitions, the baby and their dating lives. Yuuri hung up, gathered his things inhs bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked out. He was to now meet Viktor at the rink which was a couple of blocks away. He bundled his jacket and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he made his way. Mittens were snug on his hands as he shoved them in his pockets. 

The walk was tiring but he managed to make it with only asking for directions once. He carefully walked up the icy steps upwards into the entrance. Viktor greeted him, pocketing his phone and walking up to him, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up. I hope you weren’t too cold.” Viktor said as he helped take off the bag and scarf. 

“It was chilly, but I’m alright. Just tired, and out of breathe.” Yuuri huffed, catching said breath. 

“It should be alright now. Yura’s almost done then we can go home. Can you critique this one move though? He says he wants to be more fluid, but he can’t quite get it. 

“Sure.” Yuuri nodded as he followed his mate into the rink. 

There were a few skaters already skating and training. Yurio was in mid jump and landed it crookedly but didn’t twist anything. He started to shout in Russian angrily. Viktor slapped his hands over Yuuri’s ears and gasped.

“Yura! Don’t speak like that in front of Yuuri!”

Yurio snapped his head in the direction of them and skated over, grumbling. “Piggy can’t understand us Old Man.”

Viktor growled at the blonde, “Don’t call him that. Only I can call him that! Out of love and endearment!”

Yurio rolled his eyes and leaned over the side as Viktor removed his hands, one trailing down to the bump and kissed the side of Yuuri’s head. 

“I see you made it okay.” The younger alpha stated. 

“Y-yes. It was a bit cold.”

“Tch. Well now that you’re here, I need help with this one part.”

“Well who is this cheeky thing?” Sounded a female beta that had skated up. She had short red hair, a slim-fitted body, and a well rounded face. Black tights hugged her well shapen thighs and legs. The loose lavender top hung around her shoulders revealing a black tanktop underneath. She had a small chest, perfect for skating and aerodynamics. Her long lashes patted her cheeks and a little blush formed from the cold.

“Ah, yes, Mila, this is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor introduced, Yuuri giving a small wave.

“Wait, Katsuki, of Japan!? You mean the Katsuki Yuuri that I had a crush on when I first skated?”

“Da.” Viktor nodded. “He speaks English if you wanted to say hello.”

“Oh pardon me then!” The woman gasped. “The old man is going off pleasantries. “I’m Mila Babicheva. One of the top skaters in Russia.”

Yuuri took her hand and shook it, giving his name. She winked at it and he blushed.

Viktor pouted. She caught on. 

“What, old man?” Mila reached over and grabbed Yuuri, bringing him in for a behind hug.

Viktor growled. “Leave him alone Mila.”

“She’s not doing any harm, Vicchan.” Yuuri smiled, assuring him he was fine. 

“Mila, don’t touch him a lot.” Yurio warned. 

“Huh, why?” She let Yuuri go.

The omega brushed off his coat and went closer to Viktor showing him that he’s fine. 

“We haven’t told media, but Yuuri is my mate.” Viktor still glared at her.

She gasped, now moving her head in regret, presenting herself. “Sorry. I’ll be careful next time.”

“You don’t have to submit, its okay, he’s just over protective because of the baby. I’m in an odd place and-”

“Baby!” She gasped. “Sorry to both of you, but Yuuri, Viktor is kind of like the alpha here out of most of us. He’s like the next Yakov.”

“Hey now, I’m not bald!” The silver alpha defended.

“Yet.” Yurio laughed. 

Viktor growled again but Yuuri stopped him. After that they carried onto the training, Mila helping set examples for Yurio since Yuuri couldn’t skate. It was an other hour before they all wrapped up, and everyone went their separate ways. On their way home Viktor got a call from Yakov to meet with him the following day. It didn’t sound too good, but the alpha assured his mate that there was nothing to worry about. 

Yuuri felt that he was lying, the bond letting him know, but trust was a huge key he was learning. Once back at the apartment, Viktor lit the fire and was about to order in some piroshkis and rice. They wanted to eat something light, but Yuuri would be hungry soon. 

“Can you also order eggrolls? Chinese sounds amazing right now.” Yuuri asked before sitting down on the couch.

“I can order Chinese, what do you want?”

Yuuri started naming off all kinds of foods which Viktor picked and chose from. About half an hour later, Yuuri had a huge plate of food presented to him, Viktor eating from a box. After his second plate, the omega was stuffed, his baby now resting after being fed as well. The alpha cleaned up then joined him to snuggle on the couch. 

***

They let the food settle before Yuuri planned to bring up his huge idea and plan. He got up, making Viktor confused but when he brought back his laptop he got really curious. Were they going to discuss baby names? Finally going shopping? Viktor buzzed in excitement. 

“Vicchan, how would you feel if I picked up skating again?”

Viktor sat up, taken aback. “Yuuri, you are more than welcome to do what you wish, I just don’t want you skating while our baby is growing.”

Yuuri chuckled, making the Russian’s heart pound a little faster. “I, myself, won’t be skating, but helped others? Here,” He opened his laptop and clicked on a few documents, “I’ve been thinking about this for ages, after experiencing it myself and seeing Minami-kun,” He clicked on a makeshift slideshow, “I want to open up an Omega only league for skaters leaving their junior devisions.”

Viktor took the laptop and clicked through all the documents, reading them, making comments, and Yuuri explaining. It was a solid proposal. Viktor’s chest swelled in pride as his omega was taking charge of a huge project. Omegas had natural talent for the ice and it was time to speak up. 

“I’ll endorse you, Honey. Do you mind if I bring this up to Yakov? He’s got a few more connections than I do and he might be able to help.”

“Anything to get this project going. I’ll forward some things to my old coach and get advice. It would be nice to get other opinions and how to make this acceptable for the ISU. I might not be able to skate anymore, but Minami still can and so can other Omegas.”

Viktor set the laptop aside and pulled his mate close. He kissed the side of his head affectionately and rubbed the bump. He was excited to feel what Yuuri was feeling. He hoped their child would grow and have the best life they could get. When they were old enough, they’d make wise decisions and Viktor hoped to let them go. 

Feeling a need, and his omega’s skin grow hot, he smirked, kissing him down the side of his neck. He trailed his lips down and moved his hand down, past the waistband of Yuuri’s sweats. The Omega began to pant under his cool touch. He wrapped his fingers gently around the small length and massaged his way up, lips connecting with the soft plump lips of his mate. He pumped harder, slower. 

“Vi-Vicchan.” Yuuri was beginning to melt under the touch. 

“Hold on my dear.” Viktor teased. 

He pulled back the elastic and let the small amount of flesh fall out, growing stiff at the colder air. Vitkor repositioned himself on the couch and brought his mouth down, kissing around the area then slowly taking his mate in his mouth. 

Yuuri grabbed onto his hair and thread his fingers through the soft locks. Viktor bobbed up and down, using his teeth to lightly drag the sensitive skin with him. He opened his throat and took him whole. 

“Ah-Ah! Viktor, I can’t hold it.” The hot omega bit his lip, small fangs piercing his lip. 

Viktor worked what ever magic he was doing and went down again. Yuuri spilled into his mouth and he took it all in one swallow. He wiped his mouth as he let go of the flacid piece of flesh and smirked at his mate.

Yuuri whined, not feeling satisfied enough. The Alpha stood up, picked up his mate and took them to the bedroom where more proper mating continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update!! I've been super busy with work and IRL and other fics. Hopefully you'll love this fluffy/filler!!

It was a chilly night in St. Petersburg, but it was going to be warm for a famous skater and his mate. Viktor waited patiently while Yuuri took a shower. He hoped their little outing would go well, no one would bother them, and he could show his mate his home. He had plans to discuss with the Japanese man that when the baby was older, they could visit his home during summer break. He wanted to give their child both cultures to experience. 

His mind began to wander to the future. Would Yuuri want more kids after this one? He knew first that they would have to get married, a proposal in mind, but considering the bond, they already were married. He felt his neck, rubbing over the scar where the small canines pierced his skin. Sometimes the scar gave him guilt. In fact everything brought on small bouts of guilt. He remained strong for his omega, but the who situation wasn’t how they had planned. 

He appeared in Yuuri’s life like it was nothing, left, returned, got drunk and they had sex. He hoped they would’ve gone on a couple of dates first before they slept together. Then again, this is what this night was for. They’ve never really been on a date before. It was the banquet, training, and straight into the season. They now had a baby to prepare for that was due in December, so they never had the chance to spend time together. 

Viktor wanted to change it. Yuri was old enough to not have him around all the time since he now had his own mate. He pushed the guilt away like he always had. He loved his mate. He wanted to be with him forever. Yuuri has bad anxiety issues, self deprecates a lot, and thinks less of everything. Viktor wanted to show him that he’s loved, he’s not here because of a baby. He’s here because he loved Yuuri, he wants to love Yuuri like he’s never loved someone before. He wants to treasure the omega, please his alpha and just feel human.

He heard the shower turn off and the curtain pull back. Squeaky feet sounded as he stepped out and the towel coming off the rack. Viktor made sure the right clothes were set out so that his mate would be warm and comfortable. He found a black pair of elastic pants, a white cashmere sweater, a light weight gray scarf, a dark brown sweater jacket, and lastly a dark blue beanie to complete it. He knew his mate would look warm and attractive in it. 

Leaving the room to give him privacy, he checked the time. They were going to go window shopping in the town square for a bit before eating dinner, attending a movie then retiring for the night. His heart skipped a beat as he was excited. This was the first real date he was going to have and it made him nervous. 15 minutes passed by when Yuuri emerged from the bedroom, 

socks in hand. He looked amazing dressed in the warm clothing. His belly perfectly rounded by the sweater and framed by the jacket. Although 23 weeks along, Viktor couldn’t get enough of the sight of him. His chest swelled with pride and love for his new family. 

“Are you alright, Vicchan? I could feel a little bit of emotion while I was showering.” He asked, eyes round with worry. 

“Ah yes, I’m just think about everything. We should’ve gone on a date a long time ago. I’m just a bit nervous since its really our first date.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew bigger in shock. “You’re right, it is! I guess I never thought about it. I’m already used to things being out of order.” He laughed at the end, gesturing to his stomach.

“Ah, yes.” Viktor blushed feeling a little ashamed. 

“Can you help with socks and shoes? I can’t reach my feet anymore.”

“Of course  _ my love. _ ”

Yuuri took a seat on the couch and wiggled his toes as his socks and shoes were placed on his feet. Viktor helped him stand up and grabbed the keys, leading Yuuri out the door to the car. Once he was seated, Viktor got in and got them to where they needed to be. Traffic was a bit crazy so he drove with ease and got them to the shopping district. He parked and helped Yuuri out then locked the car. The omega reached for his hand he happily took it. 

The two walked around, looking through the windows, talking about the baby, and even stopped for a few of Viktor’s fans. The alpha felt bad for taking time away from their date to address his fans but be found it cute especially when one of the fans was a little boy. They heard a little shout

_ “Papa! It’s Viktor Nikiforov!” _

  
  


Viktor paused a little ready to move on, but the patter of small feet ahead made the couple stop. The small boy with his parents close behind, telling their son to stop, had approached the skater. 

_ “Hello there, little one.”  _ Viktor greeted in the native tongue. 

_ “Leo,” _ the boy’s mother called,  _ “Don’t run off like that, oh, Mr. Nikiforov! I’m so sorry for my son’s behavior.” _

Viktor smiled, waving it off like it was nothing.  _ “I don’t get a lot of little fans.”  _ He crouched down and got level. They talked for a minute for two and the little boy seemed to not know how to ask for an autograph but he did ask for a hug. Viktor picked up the boy and the boy hugged him, the parents taking a picture. He set the boy back down and the family left. 

Viktor joined hands again with Yuuri and they continued with their date. Yuuri was blushing madly and it almost worried the alpha, but he still asked. “Are you alright?”

“Huh, y-yeah.” Yuuri smiled into his scarf. “Its just cute seeing you with kids.” He said softly, blushing harder. 

Viktor blushed too. “I-well… Thank you.”

After finding a few things Yuuri really wanted for the baby, they returned to the car and headed to the restaurant. Viktor had chosen a simple restaurant that would have food to cater both diets. Yuuri was getting better with eating more of the thicker russian foods and their baby was growing to love it! Yuri had made piroshkis and it made Yuuri melt at the amazing taste. He even asked for the recipe. 

_ “Table for Nikiforov.” _ Viktor informed when they got inside. 

_ “Right this way.” _ The hostess lead them to a table in the corner, surrounded by candle light. 

The chairs were comfortable, atmosphere quiet, all around relaxed. Viktor helped with the menu and ordered tea. Yuuri saw piroshkis and ordred those as well as pelmeni. Viktor held his hands and they talked a little about Yuri’s skating, the omega skating line, and were about to go on the topic of the baby when Yuuri blushed.

“Speaking of baby, I have to use the restroom. I saw it at the front.”

“Alright, take your phone with you in case you need me.”

Viktor watched Yuuri walk to the bathrooms and disappear out of sight. He let out a sigh. The omega was quiet but he hoped he was having a good time. They still had a movie to attend. After a few minutes he was starting to worry, but it faded when Yuuri returned, holding his belly, a concerned look on his face. 

“Yuura?”

“I don’t know…”

“What do you mean? Are you not feeling well?”

“No, I feel fine. I just, I think-” He held his belly and winced as he felt the baby turn and settle away from his back. The odd feeling was gone. He let out a sigh. “Oh okay, she just turned wrong.” The moment the words left his mouth he clamped them shut. 

Viktor gave him a look, holding the belly. “Yuura, she?”

Yuuri started to tear up. “I swear I don’t know the gender, I’m sorry, the baby just strongly feels like a girl.” 

“Hey, hey don’t try, I’m not upset, just curious. If you think the baby’s a girl, then we’ll hope for a girl. I’m happy with either. Do you feel alright?” He kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah, it just felt tight for a moment. But I think it was because she turned wrong. I feel fine now and she’s kicking.

Viktor smiled. “Its alright. I just need to know in case we need to see the doctor.”

_ “Excuse me gentlemen, the food is ready.” _ The waitress addressed. 

_ “Ah yes, sorry.” _ Viktor nodded. “Come Yuuri, maybe you’re hungry.”

Yuuri nodded and the couple sat down to eat. Viktor was happy when his omega enjoyed the food. The baby was kicking so Yuuri had to eat slow so he wouldn’t get sick. Viktor couldn’t wait until the end when they would cuddle and he could rub his love’s ankles, massage his belly and sleep curled up. That would be his favorite part next to the smiles and blushes his partner would display. 

Once fed and relaxed, they got ready for the movie. The theater was close by but Viktor didn’t want to leave his car in the parking lot. They drove over to the theater and got out. No film was in mind so he’d let Yuuri pick. They had chose an adventure film and asked for the Japanese subtitles, which the theater attendants happily set up. 

The movie was entertaining, Viktor enjoyed it but when it came so some of the emotional scenes Yuuri would sniffle so Viktor brought him close. It was cute to the russian that his mate was getting invested in the film. 

Viktor waited while Yuuri used the restroom again before they would depart to home. When the omega returned, he looked sleepy and worn out. The alpha smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist. Yuuri started to fall asleep on the ride home and he felt bad having to wake him up. 

“Yuura, we’re home. Let’s go to bed.”

  
“Hm?  _ Yes, I’ll be in soon. _ ”

Viktor chuckled and helped his mate out before leading him up to the house. He helped him out of his shoes, and out of his clothes and into sweats. Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn’t into sleeping with a shirt on since it was too hot for him. Plus he had mentioned that his chest was becoming sensitive. 

“Yuura, come on, lets get you to the bathroom first.”

_ “Yes yes, of course.”  _

Viktor helped him to the bathroom and waited until he was finished relieving himself. Viktor helped him to bed and the omega let out a loud sigh. Viktor hoped to just curl up with him but instead he grabbed some lotion and set to work on his ankles. He felt bad that he kept his mate on his feet all day and never offered to rest. Yuuri started to smile as he slept, feeling content.

Once the small ankles were returning to normal size, Viktor helped his mate to his side and began to rub his back, shoulders, and ended up rubbing his belly. Yuuri was purring in his sleep by the end of the massage. Viktor then climbed into bed with him and curled up, finally getting to cuddle with his mate.

****

A loud banging on his door woke the alpha. Yuuri also stirred in his slumber but ignored it. Viktor growled and got out of bed, making sure to close the bedroom door so Yuuri’s could sleep. Walking up to the front door, he unlocked it and opened it, growling.

“ _ What. _ ”

_ “Woah, damn okay, snapping at me first thing.” _ Yuri growled back.

_ “Well you’re the one waking me and Yuura up, what do you want?” _

Yuri pushed the alpha back into the apartment and closing the door. He had a paper in his hand and set it on the counter. Viktor looked it over and sighed. He knew this was a risk when taking Yuuri out on a date, but he didn’t care. He was spending time with his loved one. He also wasn’t as popular as he was when he was a skater. But the title is what pissed him off. 

“ _ Russian Skate Coach, Nikiforov, Dotes Around Plisetsky’s Pregnant Omegan Choreographer.” _

_ “I was not doting him around, we were on a date.” _ Viktor growled. 

“ _ Well they don’t know that. I just thought I’d let you know. I know before they’ve tried to make you look like a player. But Yuuri is obviously pregnant in this photo, they’ll think you’re cheating with him.” _ The blonde informed. 

As moody as the blonde was he mellowed out over the years and kept his not caring outer persona while inside he really cared. Viktor let out a sigh and began making coffee. Yuri took a seat at the table and looked over the paper with a frown.

It wasn’t long until they heard the bedroom door open and Yuuri was walking out. He had his sweat pants on and had thrown on one of Viktor’s shirts. His swell showed perfectly and his glasses hung low on his nose.

“Oh,  _ oh- _ Good morning Yurio.” He caught himself, switching to english.

“Morning.” The blonde greeted back.

“Morning Yuuri.” Viktor smiled as he pulled out a mug to make tea for this mate. 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and his belly as he let out a yawn. He walked over to the table and took a seat, joining the blonde. He carefully lowered himself into the chair before letting out a sigh. It was getting harder and harder but he felt fine. The baby was asleep so it was easier to do things. He noticed the paper and took a look, neither alpha moving. He couldn’t read the language, but he gasped a little at the photo of him and Viktor. 

Yurio looked away, more towards Viktor for him to explain. 

“We were caught by reporters yesterday.” Viktor admitted, feeling shameful. He continued making Yuuri’s tea. “I tried to not worry about them, but we were caught.”

“What does the article say? Nothing bad, I hope?” Yuuri asked, looking unphased. 

Yurio translated what the article said, growing more annoyed with the article. 

“I see. Well, there’s no harm in a date. Viktor is now a coach, his skating career is semi over. People forgot about me, so if they find out who I am, it won’t bother me. But I see this as an opportunity.”

Viktor’s eyes perked up at the words. He brought over the tea and took a seat. 

“I’m trying to launch an Omega only skating group. To support those who might not get a chance to skate like me. If they know that Viktor is dating someone with a skating history, and an omega, then there is some support.” Yuuri smiled. “I may not be able to skate competitively, but it doesn’t mean I can’t just do  _ nothing.  _ If the people find out Viktor supports this idea then it will get some support in the community.”

“I’m proud of you for coming up with this and not just for Japan but for every omega skater.” Viktor praised, grabbing his mate’s hand. 

“Vicchan, you want to tell your fans about me? I really don’t mind. I’m a bit nervous of the reactions, but if I do this, I know you’ll be by my side.”

“Sure!” 

He went to grab his phone and returned to his seat. Yurio rolled his eyes at the lovey couple as he pulled out his own phone to hopefully like he post first. Viktor had his hand on his mate’s belly, Yuuri’s hand also on his belly and smiling while his other hand made a peace symbol. Viktor took the shot and looked it over with the omega before posting it. Sure enough Yurio liked it first. 

Phichit saw it next exploding with the emojis. Chris asked to speak with Viktor, a few other skaters Viktor once competed with gave him congrats and curiosity while his fan base was excited. 

_ ~Sorry for being silent with my posts. I have been busy with Yuri’s programs, taking care of my mate and assisting my mate’s project. We are expecting a surprise baby in December just before the Grand Prix. Please give us the privacy we’ll need to the start of our little family <3 _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minami based chapter, but don't worry!! Victuuri will be in it!!

“So what’re plans for when you return?” Minami asked over the phone while prepping the Cafe’s morning muffins. 

Yuuri sighed back. “Viktor and I are going to sleep, sleep so much. So two days and I’ll be back. We got a doctor’s appointment on the second day then we’ll stop by the cafe for a drink. But we just want to relax.”

“That’s good. Things have been going well here. Been getting more customers, a few fans of yours actually.” The dyed blond added. 

“Really? Hmm well Russian Paparazzi caught Viktor and I on a date the other night and have put some articles out. Since then we’ve shared the news with his fans of our pregnancy so I wouldn’t doubt it if people found out who I was.” 

“You aren’t bothered by it?” Minami was curious at the dismissive tone his boss gave. 

“Not really. Besides, I’ve been working on a project while I’ve been here so they’re in for a surprise. I’ll explain it to you later.” Yuuri yawned. 

“I’ll let you go. Let me know when you land and when you’re headed over to the cafe.”

“Will do. Night Minami-kun.”

The barista hung up and sighed. He quickly texted his partner in crime, Phichit Chulanont. He had gotten the contact into from Minako, the owner of the cafe. Minami wanted to throw Yuuri a welcome home party & baby shower combo. But he was stuck. Minako mentioned the omega’s best friend, Phichit, in hopes to encourage him. Minami had contacted the Thailand native in hopes that he would get the help. 

Phichit almost screamed at the opportunity. It was hard to take a mini vacation in the middle of the season, but he was able to get him and another skater friend of Viktor’s to join in. Granted this was basically last minute with most of the invitations labeled as ‘welcome home party’ in case someone slipped up. But then Phichit had blown up the moment Viktor posted a picture of his hand on Yuuri’s stomach, explaining why he was internet silent. The timing, was cutting it super super close. 

If everything was going to plan, Viktor and Yuuri were going to land home in two days. That same night, Phichit and Viktor’s friend would also land the next morning. Minami offered for them to stay in his place so they could hide the surprise. Minako was also excited to see her old student. The month without the omega was a little hard. Regulars missed his bright presence, the visitors who were almost regulars wondered where he went. 

He would turn on the skating competitions that Yuuri still had the subscriptions for and watched a few of the skates with Plisetsky kid in it. They all looked for Yuuri to be in the stands, but sadly it was only the alpha, Viktor. 

As he was lost in his mind, he finished up the morning set up then opened the doors. A few people already arrived and Minako had showed up to help. Things were going well, the younger just hoped his plans would fall through.

****

Minami made sure his apartment was in order for his guests to arrive. Yuuri and Viktor arrived home the day before and were relaxing at home to get used to the time change. He had texted the address to Phichit and he was sent several emojis and an on the way text. Looking at his apartment, seeing it was good, he waited. 

20 minutes later, he got a text from the Thai that he and Viktor’s friend had arrived. He went down to greet them as they were getting out of the taxi. Phichit lit up the area while the friend had given a flirtatious smile. Minami blushed and looked away. 

“Minami-kun, right?” Phichit greeted as the taxi drove off.

“Uh,  _ yes _ .”

“Thanks for letting us stay over! Yuuri’s going to be so excited!” The Thai beamed. “Oh, this is Viktor’s best friend, Christophe Giacometti. He’s a Swiss skater!”

Minami bowed. “Welcome.” 

He lead them inside and told them the room they’d have to share. It was his room so he’d sleep out on the couch. He tried to air it out the best he could and stored away his nesting materials. He had to quiet his inner omega and put up with it for a few days then he could remake it better than before. Maybe ask Yuuri for a shirt so he can get his friend/boss/ and baby scent in there. He was already keening in his mind over the hopeful addition. 

“Hmm Omega.” Christophe commented. “If it was a bother, we could’ve bedded elsewhere.”

“Uh, no, no its alright.” Minami said. His voice was accented for not really speaking english in a few years. “Its a surprise for Yuuri-san and his mate, so I wanted you close to talk. I finished up a heat last week so its totally fine.”

“If it gets too much, tell us.” Phichit worried. “We’re betas so it won’t affect us as much as it would you.”

“Thank you, but I’m more focused on Yuuri-san so it doesn't bother.”

The three chatted for a bit before discussing the party. Phichit was going to order a bunch of food while Minami was in charge of the drinks/desserts. It was really going to be a small get together with Yuuri’s family, the regulars, and his work friends. Yuri and his alpha had given them a gift before they left but couldn’t make it due to scheduling with Altin’s skate programs. 

The rest of the day was spent getting decorations, and setting up. They were going to plan an exclusive event in the cafe to celebrate. It was invitation only and several signed up to attend. It was going to be baby everything. Yuuri’s sister stopped by at the end of the day to double check the work and inform them that the family were going into storage to get a few baby things they stored away. 

Minami was getting excited and so was Phichit. That night they had a little celebration for themselves. The omega found out the older Beta was a flirt with everyone drunk or not, but was careful when he stepped a line. Phichit taught him a few words in his language, and the Swiss taught him a few words without translating. Overall it was good fun.

When morning arrived, Minami got a text from Yuuri that the appointment was at noon and they would stop after. He and his guests washed up and headed over to the cafe. A few of the exclusives had arrived as did Yuuri’s family. Everyone was in, help setting up, and settled for 

small chats and coffee while they waited. Minami felt nervous. What if this was too much for the omega? He was lowkey freaking out in the back, waiting for a text from Yuuri that they were on their way over when Phichit found him.

“You alright, Minami-kun?”

“Huh, yeah. I mean this is Yuuri’s cafe. Its his life after skating. I’m just afraid I went too far and ruined his shop.”

Phichit chuckled and placed hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Yuuri does have a weird thing about people messing with some things, but that’s just his omegan nature. When we shared a dorm room together in Detroit, we shared stuff all the time and partied. This is for him and his baby. He’s going to love it. You’re a trusted friend and fellow skater, what’s not to hate about that?”

At that moment, Yuuri texted Minami telling him he was 10 minuted from the cafe. He scrambled, telling everyone to settle down, try to find a hiding spot, don’t scare him too much and get ready. The minutes ticked by. Ringing made a home in the younger’s ears as they sat in the silence. Soon he could hear footsteps and Yuuri laughing about something. 

_ “Oh! They must be having an event!” _ He heard the skater exclaim in his native tongue. 

Minami smirked. He tied pink, blue, and yellow balloons to the sign out front for the guests to arrive. The door opened slowly as the two entered. Someone turned on the lights and everyone surprised the couple! Phichit popped some confetti, and being the loudest. Minami groaned, hiding his face as he leaned over the counter.

Yuuri and Viktor were both shocked and the omega was smiling from ear to ear. The moment he saw his best friend, the two hugged, Yuuri scenting him, also trying to hide the cheers. Chris greeted his friend with a hug as well and gave him a pat on the back, also congratulating him. 

Everyone began to settle down and talk respectively, coming up to Yuuri and giving their well wishes. Minami had hugged him too as did Minako. The part-timer bowed and handed over a card before returning to work. 

“This is amazing, a wonderful welcome home.” Yuuri thanked Minami a whole lot, trying not to cry again.

“I wanted to do something special. You do so much for us here at the cafe, help out fellow skaters and becoming a parent. You deserve rewards like this. You too Viktor-kun.” 

“Ah, yes. I am a bit shocked.” The Russian nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other rested on Yuuri’s back.

“Yuuri! How’s the baby? Was the appointment good?” Phichit asked, excited to know more.”

Yuuri smiled, rubbing his bump. “It went well. Baby is healthy as ever. Deliver should be on time. Viktor had plans to not attend the Grand Prix so he can be here for the baby and I which I am entirely grateful for.” He looked at his mate and leaned onto him. “The baby moves a lot. But she’s getting stronger, soon Viktor will feel her.”

“She!?” Minami exclaimed, some of the other guests quieted down to hear what was going on. 

“Ah no, no.” Yuuri waved his hands.

“Yuura has instinct that it feels like a girl.” Viktor beamed, wrapping his hand around to place on the bump. “I’m quite excited too. I’d be happy with either, but I’d rather have Yuura happy.”

Yuuri blushed and looked away. That was a bit embarrassing. 

Minami got called to help with drinks, desserts, and helped with gift trash. The event went really well and Yuuri was tired by the end of it. No one could blame him. He was almost 7 months along and reality was starting to settle in. Viktor talked with Chris about positions that could help relieve stress, Phichit was helping with creams and massage techniques, Yuuri’s parents gave advice on type of at home water heat treatment for sore muscles and relaxation. 

There was something in Minami though that stirred. It was jealousy. As an omega himself, he couldn’t wait to get out there and date, find a mate and settle down and have what Yuuri has. Ever since he quit skating, he’s tried to find a purpose in life. He devoted his time to school and work, but there was nothing to show for it. 

“Excuse me!” Yuuri began, alerting everyone. He stood there awkwardly with Viktor, but confidence was on his face. “You here will be the first to know. I ask that you keep it so, for the future, please.”

The omega was curious. This must be very important for the older omega to say something. For it to be easier, and since everyone was mostly japanese, he spoke in his native tongue. 

_ “While I was with my mate in Russia, supporting him and his students, I came to a heavy decision. You all know I enjoy skating, loved it as a kid and had my dream shattered when I presented as an omega. Life hasn’t been easy but with running this cafe, meeting so many new faces, and even my mate, its gotten brighter.  _

_ Skating was my passion from when I was a little boy seeing Viktor skate and becoming a star on my own. When it all came crashing down, I thought it was the end of everything… and while I  _

_ would watch practices of young skaters in russia, those of age getting ready to present, I thought to myself: What if they kept skating?  _

_ So with a lot, and I mean almost sleepless nights, no thanks to a kicking baby,” he laughed, “I’ve decided to start an organization to support omega skaters. To let them continue skating beyond Juniors and fulfil their dreams. I’ve already got the support of Viktor and Phichit. I’ll be speaking with officials soon about all this. I know I’ll be too busy to skate with the baby and all, but to at least provide a place for omegas to skate, is something I want to do. I hope you’ll give me the support.” _

A lot of the people agreed with Yuuri and even would donate to help fund the program. Minami was over at the counter taking in all the words. He was 19 years old, almost 20. He looked over at the old skater, who was crying and happy that he was getting support for his new dream. Minami felt tears roll down his cheeks. Yuuri had opened a new door for a lot of people. He was going to open up the hearts of so many. He tried to hold back a sob of pure happiness when his boss saw him, giving him a hug, scenting him and telling him it was going to be okay. 

Minami was going to skate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I got stuck on the fic and I've been working.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I finally got an idea for the fic. I've been busy with work and writing my other fics. Unfortunately, my work is still considered essential so no quarantine for me!
> 
> Also Animal Crossing has consumed my life at the moment. Its been my huge stress relief.

Yuuri doubled checked himself in the mirror. He made sure everything looked perfect and fit well. He had to go wearing a sweater of Viktor’s since his usual white one he had out grown. The alpha’s light grey sweater hugged his body and round bump. It was accompanied by a dark blue sweater and black maternity slacks. His hair was combed back like it used to be when he skated. 

It had been a month and a half since returning from their trip to Russia to get Yuri ready for his next few competitions. Now sporting a 30 week bump, Yuuri couldn’t be happier. Just 10 more weeks until they would get to meet their child. 

Viktor was scrambling about, training Yuri, trying to make sure the birthing plans were set, the diaper back prepared, nursery ready, and making sure Yuuri was content. Currently he was sitting on the bed, waiting for the omega to finish getting dressed for their very important meeting. The alpha was already prepared in a light grey quit, dark blue eye, and his hair combed back to reveal both oceanic eyes. Yuuri could get lost in them for forever if he wanted. 

“Yuura, you look fantastic.”

The omega frowned. “I know, I’m just… nervous. I would feel this all be a waste if they refuse the proposal. I haven’t been this involved since I was in juniors.” He confessed, turning to his mate, cradling his bump, hoping to calm down his active baby.

Viktor stood up, walking over to him, also placing his hands on the bump. “You’ll do amazing. You’ve already got support on my end, and Russia’s end. Your old coach, Phichit, and Chris are backing you up too. Even Minami will be there in support. This is a huge thing you are opening up for so many of your people as well as other. We will be here for you every step of the way.” He kissed the top of his mate’s head to assure him.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” Yuuri smiled.

*****

Yuuri bounced his leg in his seat while he waited outside the conference room. He could feel the need to use the bathroom so he stood up, alerting Viktor. 

“Yuuri?”

“I need to pee.” Yuuri plainly said, not giving emotion. He was nervous mostly. 

Viktor was going to stop him, but the omega ignored him, just lost in his own world. A few minutes later, just as Yuuri was returning, the ISU Japan branch people were ready. Taking a breath, Viktor handed over the file and helped him into the room. They took their seats on each side of the conference table and Yuuri handed over a USB for his slideshow. 

_ “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me.”  _ Yuuri greeted, bowing when he could. 

The officials nodded and greeted the two. 

The slideshow got set up and Yuuri handed over copies of a summary of his presentation. He cleared his throat, faced the people, then began.

_ “There was once a young boy…” _

****

_ “Your presentation was very well put together.” _ One of the beta woman officials smiled. Her hands were clasped in anticipation as he gave his presentation.

_ “It was well put together and thoroughly thought through.”  _ One of the Alpha men commented, face still processing all of the information. 

_ “I understand if it will take you time to think this over. But along with my mate, I have several others ready to fund the program if you decide to enact.”  _ Yuuri informed, hoping just a little, glad to hear positive reactions. 

_ “It is true that skating is one of the lesser dangerous sports out there, but I don’t think its pharmaceutically safe for Omegas.”  _ A Beta male official spoke up.  _ “Omegas have specific heat cycles, some are unmated and at risk. It would be wrong to shove unnecessary suppressants into Omegas just for a dance on he ice.” _

_ “There are other countries with omegas skating. Russia and Canada have omegas skating with collars. It doesn’t mess up with their skating and hides their scent.” _ Yuuri added.

_ “But those collars represent unmating. Which could put our Omegas in danger. Japan holds very beautiful Omegas and we don’t want to be responsible if anything dangerous happens to them.”  _ The Beta continued, the others now starting to think that way as well. 

Yuuri started to get even more nervous. He wanted to look at his mate, get a reassured look or something that this was going to be alright, but he couldn’t. Gripping a fist, he spoke up, as much confidence as he could. 

_ “I have a worker, a former skater like myself. His name is Minami, Kenjirou. He is 20 years old, Omega, and stopped skating when he presented at the age of 15. He was a fan of mine and I inspired him to skate. On his free time, he visits the local ice rink, keeping up with his old routines. He is one of those people who had to give up his dream because of his secondary gender-” _

_ “Katsuki-san. We understand you are trying to do good to help our people, but what if a junior right now presented as an Omega, went to seniors and ended up having a heat during a competition. It would be a distraction to the other skaters and attract a danger to themselves as well as disqualify them from competing.” _

Yuuri was getting pissed. They clearly missed his entire presentation. 

_ “You are misinterpreting what Katsuki-san is trying to tell us.” _ The beta woman spoke up.  _ “Katsuki-san is specifically asking for an Omega only competition, one not to compete against Betas and Alphas, but only against Omegas.” _

_ “It still wouldn’t work out! They would have to be mated to be the safest. We are not going to mate 16 year olds!” _

_ “If we try the collar method, we could try, but we can’t control their heats. We’d have to assign beta or omega coaches which are hard a little hard to find as most would be foreigners.” _ Another Beta male who had been mostly quiet.

The officials started to heavily discuss and it wasn’t turning out well. Yuuri snapped. His hormones getting the best of him. 

_ “If you agree, I’ll return skating, skating under the Omega competitors.” _

That shut everyone up. 

_ “Katsuki-san…” _

_ “Look, I know I’m pregnant now, but my baby’s to be born in December. June I will be in good health to start building up my body strength. I already choreograph for Chulanont and Plisetsky. I practice sometimes when I’m not running my shop. I will not only be an experienced skater, but an omega with a child at that. Let me prove to you that Omegas can skate.” _

The table looked at each other with uncertainty.

_ “I will compete against Alphas and Betas.” _

The table was shocked. 

“Yuuri, what did you just tell them?” Viktor spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. 

“I’m going to be skating again after the baby is born.”

“WHAT?!” Viktor shouted, standing up, alerting the others. 

“Vicchan, I didn’t want to go this far, but I want equality with skating.”

Viktor smiled from ear to ear, forgetting that they were in a meeting . He wrapped him into a hug, just giggling a little. 

“Vicchan!” Yuuri gasped. 

“Yuuri, please tell them what I’m going to say. I wanted you to do this on your own, but they seem to need a little push.” Viktor let him go and bowed to the officials. “Please allow my mate to skate. He has always wanted to return to his utopia and seeing him skate puts a smile on a lot of everyone’s faces. As former 7 time gold champion of Russia, Viktor Nikiforov, I beg of you to let Yuuri skate.”

Yuuri was blushing as he translated to the officials. 

After a few hushed words exchanged, the officials came to a decision. 

_ “Alright. We will give you this one season. If you can get us one medal in the senior devision, we will allow your proposal. If you fail to do so, then we have no choice but to ban all omega after juniors no matter when they present.” _

_ “You have my word.” _

_ “We will be in contact later with a contract.” _

The officials got up and kept the copies of the papers and asked for a copy of the presentation. When they two started to leave the building, Viktor held his hand, almost crying with a smile on his face. They had done it, but with a cost. 

****

“YOU WHAT!?” Minami and Minako both exclaimed when the mated couple stopped by the shop on the way home. 

“Yeah, it was a hard bargain, but once the baby’s born and I can go back on the ice, I’m going to work hard. This is going to be my final season, at 27. I’m not going to do my best to help others. I’ll need all the support I can get.”

“Well you’ve got it!” Minami grinned, hugging the omega. “I’ll be here with you every step of the way! If you need a baby sitter, I’ll totally help out! I want to tell stories to my niece or nephew of how legends their parents are.”

That made Yuuri giggle a little. He had so much support around him. But now he just had to take it one thing at a time. First on the list was to have his baby. Second become a parent, and lastly, become a skater. He looked over at Viktor who was sipping a coffee, rubbing his back while Minami and Minako started planning his training regiment for after the baby’s arrival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be filler/fluff again. I hope to write about Yuuri preparing for the baby with his nesting instincts.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit!! 2 CHAPTERS??? Well aren't you lucky!! hahaha
> 
> So there is two more chapters after this one. The next chapter will be a montage of Yuuri getting back into skating then the last will be an epilogue chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :3

The smell of fresh coffee filled Yuuri’s nose once again in the morning. His cafe was thriving in the colder months. As he was making his rounds to fill up his guests’ waters, the tv was playing, showing the latest skating competition, one with Viktor’s friend, Chris. Minami was in the back putting in new treats to bake, Minako had the day off, allowing Yuuri to get his hours in before he would have to go on leave. 

Speaking of leave, Yuuri was 34 weeks along now, his stomach was round a full, carrying his baby. Viktor would text him frequently if he was alright and if he needed to rest. Yuuri felt fine except for when the false contractions hit him. He had one the other day, pretty bad, dropping a clean cup in the back. Minami had come in after hearing the crash, the older omega doubled over.

“Yuuri-san!” the younger omega coming to his aide. 

“I-I’m okay.” Yuuri was still gritting his teeth, holding his stomach. 

“Yuuri-san, its okay, just breathe, I’m going to call Viktor.”

“N-no.” Yuuri started to relax. “Viktor knows. It happens.” He started to stand back up, leaning up against the counter. 

“Let’s get you a seat at least.” Minami helped him sit. “Is it the baby?”

The older omega nodded. “I’ve got 6 weeks left, its been picking up. Its the false contractions. That one was just particularly stronger.”

“Please just take it easy. If you need to go home, call for Viktor.”

~~

Its been two days since his ordeal and maybe his mate is right… Maybe it is time to take a break. Lately he had been wanting to stay home and just clean. His nesting instincts were finally kicking in. He had read that nesting instincts kick in sometime in middle of the third trimester. He finished walking around and took his seat behind the counter. He focused on the competition that was on the screen, rubbing his bump as the pup kicked. 

He was zoned in as Chris took over the ice, gliding beautifully, making the omega tear up. He served a few more people and then about 2pm, Viktor has come to pick him up for his appointment. The alpha greeted the guests inside and Yuuri wrapped up, handing the keys over to Minami to close. The young omega wished him well and that he would see him the next day. 

Viktor helped Yuuri into the car then sat in the driver’s seat. Yuuri looked over to his mate and was shocked to see the growing bags under his eyes. Both of them hadn’t been getting enough sleep, Yuuri with the pup kicking him and having weird dreams. Viktor was far more busier. He would go on craving runs, help him through the weird dreams, once in a while have late night sex, and on top of that, train Yuri for the upcoming competitions. 

He was starting to feel bad about it all. Viktor seemed to pick up on his unease and reached for his hand, taking it gently, flashing an assuring and loving smile. Yuuri thought of an idea, making him grin a little. 

“Vicchan…” Yuuri started. 

“Hm?”

“When we get home… I want to build a nest with you. I think its time.”

The russian was shocked. He let out a breath and smiled widely. “I’d love to Yuura, I’ve been waiting for you to ask. Do we need to pick up anything after the appointment?”

Yuuri’s heart felt warm and fuzzy, feeling bliss through the bond from his mate, getting excited to share something so intimate for their family. 

“Probably a base. I want to feel comfortable. Possibly a pillow or two for my back.”

“Wonderful.” Viktor softly smiled, bringing up his mate’s hand to give it a kiss.

*****

Viktor heaved the blankets and pillows into the apartment and into the bedroom after they arrived home. After a healthy appointment, chocolate milkshake run with fries, and a trip to the store for materials, the mated couple was getting ready to build their nest. Yuuri wanted it on the bed and started to undress into some bare minimum, hoping to take a bath after construction then crawling into the super soft pile. 

The alpha laid down the base while Yuuri started to construct the walls. He weaved in blankets and scents he had supposedly collected that he didn’t know he was. He had a napkin of Minami’s, an old shirt of Yurio, a few sheets from his parents onsen, and some items of Viktors. Yuuri began to draw himself a bath while Viktor started to strip down too and grab the bassinet from the nursery to set next to the bed. He knew Yuuri would want the baby close when they were born. 

“Vicchan.” The omega called from the bathroom. 

Viktor went into the bathroom, finished undressing and joined his mate in the tub. They relaxed in the water for a while, washing each other’s backs, massaging their heads to wash their hair, and relaxed. Yuuri was starting to get sleepy so Viktor got them out, dried his mate off, and then ordred dinner, neither of them wanting to enter the next until they were filled with food. 

After watching some television, Yuuri was full with food, his baby resting and warm against his mate. Viktor helped him up and into the nest finally. Yuuri started to purr, Viktor climbing in after, the two of them crawing under sheets, purring in tandem, the two scenting each other before falling into the best sleep they had ever had throughout the whole pregnancy. It might be the last, but the couple savored it as long as they could.

****

“Yu-chan, you have everything ready to go?” Hiroko asked her son while she was helping him fold his linens. 

The older woman had temporarily moved in a week prior to help with Yuuri and Viktor when their baby arrived, which could be any day now. Yuuri had successfully hit 40 weeks and 2 days, already 1 day over his due date. She offered to stay with them for a while while they adjusted to the soon to be new tiny life’s arrival. Yuuri was going to cry if his mother wasn’t at least there for the birth. She was more than happy to help out the starting out family, pleased to even spend time with her grand child.

“Kaa-san, yes. Viktor and I quadruple checked everything. The car seat is in place, diaper bag in the back seat, everything has been washed, dusted and set out for he return home.”

“Alright, I trust you. Do you know when Viktor is coming home?” She quirked a brow, looking over at her son who was relaxing on the couch.

Yuuri was exhausted. He hoped the baby would’ve arrived early, but now he just wanted them out. Viktor had been driving him nuts since he entered his 38th week and with the Grand Prix right around the corner, Yuuri had been pushing his mate to get as much training into Yurio as possible before the whole baby business distracted him and the student. He was doing just that, at the ice rink on video chat. 

Yuuri shifted in his seat as he felt an ache in his hips as his baby wiggled about. The baby had been head down for the past week and a half and dropped two weeks after the nest was built. As he was shifting in his seat, a small wave of pain shot up his back, making him jerk forward. Hiroko paused in her work and looked over her son. 

“Yu-chan?”

“I’m okay, just uncomfortable.” He assured his mother, feeling relaxed again. “Viktor should be home by 5. He needs this distraction. I can’t have him worrying over me all the time. I know its his job as the alpha, but he’s still human.”

“I understand, but Yu-chan, you’re having a baby. Its alright for the alpha to be around. Your father was with me every step of the way with Mari and you. It could be a generational thing now, but don’t be afraid to rely on him.”

Yuuri nodded, understanding what his mother was talking about. The two fell back into silence while they waited for Viktor to return in the next few hours. 

*****

Viktor was finally done with his training session and so ready to get home to Yuuri. They had argued about him leaving but he listened to his mate and went to put in the last training session. He could feel stress in the bond and couldn’t wait to get home. He had traveled back as soon as he could. 

Upon entering the apartment, the air was tense. He kept the keys in his hand, knowing the reason his instinct was flaring. He stepped into the living room and could see Hiroko and Yuuri on the couch, Hiroko holding Yuuri’s hand while the omega was lightly whimpering. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed with worry as he ran towards his mate.

“I-it’s alright, Vicchan, its just started. You didn’t miss anything…” Yuuri breathed as the pain had passed. 

“Lets get you to the hospital. We’ve got everything ready, right?” 

Vitkor was trying to keep it together as he helped his mate up. Hiroko answered back to him and helped Yuuri to the car. The couple was finally getting ready to see their baby. Once arrived at the hospital, Viktor got Yuuri checked in right away and the two then played the waiting game.

There were naps, some small snacks, plenty of hand crushing. Hiroko called Mari and Toshiya about the news and were headed over. Viktor had texted Chris, Yurio, Minami and Phichit the news that they were in the go zone. Yuuri wasn’t having any of it. His stomach was clenching with the contractions and his baby wanted out. There was yelling and crying and some silence while he bared the pain. Viktor felt horrible that he couldn’t do anything to help but support his mate. 

After 11 grueling hours of pain and sweat, the doctor announced that the baby was read to arrive. Yuuri wanted to kill Viktor for doing this to him but both Viktor and Hiroko knew that the omega loved his mate to the stars. Yuuri mostly gripped Viktor’s hand and the bed frame, not wanting to hurt his mother while she patted his forehead with a towel to wipe away the sweat. 

“One last push Katsuki-san!” The doctor happily announced. 

Pushing down with all his might as the burning pain seared his nether regions, Yuuri tried to contain his howl as he could feel the baby push their way through, slipping into the doctor’s hands. A joyous sound filled the omega’s ears as the cries of his baby filled the room. 

“Oh my god, Yuuri…” Viktor gasped, looking down at their baby as they were placed on Yuuri’s stomach. 

“Congrats Katsuki-san, its a little girl!”

Yuuri’s bottom lip wobbled as he let go of his mate’s hand and the bedframe, to brush a finger against his daughter’s chubby cheek. She had his dark black hair and Viktor’s beautiful nose. She was the perfect blend of the two of them. 

Nurses came around to take care of the clean up, Viktor never leaving his side. The omega pushed him to go watch over their daughter while they helped the omega begin the recovery process, Hiroko staying to help. She too was shedding tears of joy over the arrival of the new family member. 

*****

The little girl was swaddled into a pink blanket, a yellow hat placed on her head, a few pieces of black hair sticking out. She was warm and content in her parent’s arms. Viktor sat in a chair on the side, leaning over to gander at his newborn daughter his mate held. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the tears of joy that were flowing down cheeks. Hiroko had left the room to inform the Katsuki’s about their new family. Mari and Toshiya were plastered with smiles, hoping to visit inside the room soon. 

“Yuura, what are we going to name her?”

“Hmm, well since I kind of knew we were having a girl, I’ve had this name picked out for the longest time. I just hope you’re okay with it.” Yuuri hoarsely responded, voice still shot from screaming his lungs out.

“I’ll hear anything, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri smikred. “Well you see, that would be her name, Mayuri.”

“Haha, a funny joke.” Viktor teased, leaning his head gently against his mate in affection.

“I’m serious Viktor. There is a name, well its a name of a bird, but Mayuri is an uncommon name among my people. Plus her nickname would be Maya-chan, fits both of our cultures.” Yuuri smiled, looking over at his mate, the russian’s oceans sparkling with tears again. 

Viktor leaned up and kissed him. “Then it’s perfect. I’ve got my Yuuri,” He patted is mate’s head, “and Mayuri.” He brushed his finger along his daughter’s cheek, making her yawn in response. “She likes it too.”

It made the couple laugh before settling back down to relax and enjoy their daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get it? Did you get my reference? If you did, awesome!
> 
> If not, Mayuri is from Steins;Gate. Mayuri Shiina. She's got black hair and blue eyes so its perfect!! Her aloof personality reminds me of Viktor so I just HAD TO!!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	23. Deletion

Hey guys, Irish here. 

Look, its been months since there's been an update. I tried to go back and re-read this fic to get my creative juices flowing in my brain but its not happening. I don't like how I wrote the characters, lack of plot, and its just generally boring to me. I've lot all interest. 

I do apologize for the grand finale. 

I'll be deleting this fic in a week's time so I'll let you know how I did plan to end it. 

Soon after Yuuri and Viktor have Mayuri, he gets back onto the ice under Viktor's coaching and trains with Yuri. Because he is so out of practice, Yuuri usually got his spots in 5th or 4th place, earning a bronze at worlds through his hard work. It still opened a door like he planned for japanese omegas to be able to skate as well as omegas around the world. The chapter ends with Minami asking Yuuri to coach him.

The epilogue was of Minami killing it in competition but landing a silver. He was determined to do better the next year, meeting up with Viktor, Yuuri and Mayuri. I planned to have Yuuri pregnant again at this time with either a single or twins. 

Anyways, thank you for sticking around. Sorry to disappoint you.

Have a good one and I'll see you in the next story (and hopefully finish that one!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written YOI fanfics in a few years, hopefully I am still good at it!
> 
> Comment if you'd like more :3


End file.
